Mi Inmortal (My Immortal) traducido y comentado
by Edelweiss Von Doom
Summary: Una de las peores historias sobre el universo de Harry Potter jamás escritas traducida al español y comentada con un poco de mala leche. ¡Risas aseguradas!
1. Capítulo 1: Gótica, vampiresa y bruja

**Capítulo 1.**

 **[Antes de empezar, dejad que aclare un par de cosas:**

 **Esta historia, afortunadamente, no me pertenece; es creación de la mente calenturienta de una adolescente llamada Tara. Voy a traducirla para que todos podamos echarnos unas risas y, cuando lo considere oportuno, haré comentarios sobre la lógica (o falta de ella) de lo que pase.**

 **Procuraré que la traducción sea lo más exacta posible, así que respetaré las faltas, las comas, los puntos, etc. Mis anotaciones aparecerán siempre en negrita y entre corchetes (como ahora)]**

NA: Colmilloz especiales (lo pillas, xq soy gófika) xra mi amiga ***** (ew no en ese sentido) raven, bloodytearz666 x alludarme cn la storia y la ortografía **[Pues no te ha ayudado mucho]**. Molaz! Justin ers l hamor de mi depreziba vida tb molaz! MCR ****** mola!

Hola me llamo Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way **[Y mis padres no me querían]** y tengo el pelo largo negro ébano (así conseguí mi nombre **[Vale, ¿y el resto cómo los conseguiste? Porque tienes muchos]** ) con mechas púrpura y puntas rojas que me llega a la mitad de la espalda y gélidos ojos azules como límpidas lágrimas y mucha gente dice que me parezco a Amy Lee **[No lo piensan, pero lo dicen]** (NA: si no sabes quién es lárgate d aquí!). No estoy emparentada con Gerard Way pero desearía estarlo porque está muy bueno **[¿Hace falta que añada algo?]**. Soy una vampiresa pero mis dientes son lisos y blancos **[Se ve que el resto de vampiros no se lavan los dientes]**. Tengo la piel pálida. También soy una bruja **[Y millonaria. Y medallista olímpica de gimnasia rítmica. Y actriz. Y estrella del rock]** , y voy a una escuela de magia llamada Hogwarts en Inglaterra **[A ver, maja, que Hogwarts está en Escocia]** y estoy en el séptimo año (tengo diecisiete). Soy gótica **[Y millonaria. Y medallista… Oh, espera]** (por si no os habíais dado cuenta) y suelo vestir de negro. Me encanta Hot Topic y compro toda mi ropa allí. Por ejemplo hoy llevaba un corset negro con lazo del mismo color a su alrededor y una minifalda de cuero negro, medias de rejilla rosas y botas de combate negras. Llevo pintalabios negro, base blanca **[Eres un vampiro. De hecho, antes ya has dicho que eras pálida]** , raya de ojos negra y sombra de ojos roja. Estaba caminando fuera de Hogwarts. Estaba nevando y lloviendo **[¿Qué?]** así que no había sol **[¡Era ya lo que faltaba!]** , lo que me hacía muy feliz. Varios pijos se me quedaron mirando. Les enseñé el dedo corazón.

-Hey Ebony!- gritó una voz. Miré hacia arriba. Era…. Draco Malfoy!

-¿Qué pasa Draco?- pregunté.

-Nada.- respondió tímidamente.

Pero entonces, escuché a mis amigas llamándome y me tuve que marchar **[Porque tengo 9 años y 0 personalidad]**.

NA: ESTÁ bien? Xfa decídmelo colmilloz!

 *** En la versión original ponía "grilfriend", que es tanto "mejor amiga" como "novia". Es más fácil malinterpretarlo.**

 **** My Chemical Romance.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Es un poco lenta

**Capítulo 2.**

NA: Colmilloz xa bloodytearz666 x alludarme cn el kpitulo! X crto pijos dejad de llamear mi storia vale!

Al día siguiente me desperté en mi dormitorio. Estaba nevando y lloviendo otra vez **[¿En tu dormitorio? Lo dices como si fuese un problema habitual. Háblalo con Ojoloco Moody, que tiene experiencia con techos encantados]**. Abrí la puerta de mi ataúd **[Los ataúdes no tienen puerta, tienen tapa]** y bebí un poco de sangre de una botella que tenía **[¿Y cómo lo haces? ¿Le chupas la sangre a alguien y la escupes en la botella? ¿La compras ya envasada? ¿Y no necesita frío para conservarse?]**. Mi ataúd era negro ébano **[¡Y así consiguió su nombre!]** y por dentro de seda rosa fuerte con lazos negros en los extremos. Salí de mi ataúd y me quité la camiseta gigante de MCR que usaba como pijama. En su lugar, me puse un vestido de cuero negro, un collar con forma de pentagrama, botas de combate y medias de rejilla negras **[¿En ese orden?]**. Me puse cuatro pares de pendientes en mis orejas perforadas, y recogí mi pelo en una especie de moño desarreglado.

Mi amiga, Willow (NA: Raven sta rs tu!) se despertó entonces y me sonrió. Apartó su cabello largo hasta la cintura con mechas rosas y abrió sus ojos verde bosque. Se puso una camiseta de Marilyn Manson con una minifalda negra, medias de rejilla y botas de tacón alto. Nos pusimos el maquillaje (pintalabios negro base blanca **[Diría algo sobre la base pero lo único que puedo pensar es "¿dónde está el uniforme de Hogwarts?"]** y raya de ojos negra.)

-OMFG, te vi hablando con Draco Malfoy ayer!- dijo excitadamente.

-Ah, sí? Y qué?- dije, sonrojándome.

-Te gusta Draco?- preguntó mientras salíamos de la sala común de Slytherin y entrábamos al Gran Comedor. **[A ver. Para los que no han leído los libros (y para los que sí), la sala común de Slytherin se encuentra en las mazmorras. De las mazmorras al Gran Comedor, que está cerca del vestíbulo, hay un trecho. Eso me deja dos opciones: que Willow habla tan despacio que necesitó todo ese tiempo para decir tres palabras o que Ebony tiene un grave retraso y tardó en procesarlas. Las dos opciones me parecen igual de válidas.**

 **Ebony: "ha dicho algo y no ha sido bueno"** **]**

-No! Claro que no joder!- grité.

-Sí, claro!- exclamó. Justo entonces, Draco se me acercó.

-Hola.- dijo.

-Hola.- contesté flirteantemente **[¿Qué?]**.

-Adivina qué.- dijo.

-Qué?- pregunté **[Mantener una conversación con esta chica debe ser de lo más emocionante. Por cierto, confirmado: fue ella la que tardó en procesar]**.

-Bueno, Good Charlotte va a dan un concierto en Hogsmeade.- me dijo.

-Oh. Jodido. Dios. Mío!- grité. Me encanta GC. Son mi banda favorita, excepto por MCR **[Entonces no es tu banda favorita]**.

-Bueno.… quieres ir conmigo?- preguntó.

Jadeé **[¡Es un perro!]**.


	3. Capítulo 3: La mejor cita de la historia

**Capítulo 3.**

NA: PARAD D LLAMEAR LA HISTORIA PIJOZ VALE! d tdoz mdoz colmillos xa la gnt gófica x ls buenas crítacis! COLMILLOS D NEVO RAVEN! oh si, XCIERTO sto y ls cancins d Good Chralotte **[Espera, ¿quién?]** no m pertenecen.

La noche del concierto me puse mis botas de tacón alto y lazos negros. Debajo de ellos llevaba medias de rejilla roja rotas **[Eso te pasa por ponértelas por encima de las botas en el capítulo anterior]**. Entonces me puse un mini vestido de cuero negro con todas estas cosas de corset **[¿Qué?]** por detrás y por delante. Me puse rejillas iguales en los brazos. Me alisé el pelo e hice que pareciese todo picudo **[¿Cómo? ¿Qué eres, una bru…? Ah, bueno…]**. Me sentí un poco deprimida entonces, así que corté una de mis muñecas. Leí un libro depresivo mientras esperaba a que dejase de sangrar y escuché un poco de GC **[Claro, porque si vas a un concierto lo normal es escuchar antes toda su discografía. Para saturarte y tal]**. Me pinté las uñas de negro y me puse TONELADAS de raya de ojos negra. Entonces me puse un poco de pintalabios negro **[Pero solo un poco; no hay que abusar del negro]**. No me puse base porque ya era pálida de todos modos **[¡Muy bien! ¡Solo has tardado 17 años y 2 días en darte cuenta! ¡Y tú solita!]**. Bebí algo de sangre humana así que estaba lista para ir al concierto **[Lo de la muñeca cortada ya tal]**.

Salí. Draco estaba esperando allí delante de su coche volador.

 **[A VER. En el universo de Harry Potter solo conocemos un coche volador y pertenecía a Arthur Weasley. Este tenía un coche porque es un gran admirador de la tecnología muggle y lo embrujó para que volase, lo cual le trajo serios problemas con el Ministerio de Magia (está prohibido encantar objetos muggle). ¿Por qué iba a Draco Malfoy, paladín de la sangre limpia, a poseer un vehículo muggle que, para más señas, es ilegal? ¡Y lo enseña abiertamente! Además, estoy bastante segura de que la entrada de Hogwarts es vado permanente. Mira que viene la grúa voladora y tenemos un problema]**

Llevaba una camiseta de Simple Plan (iban a tocar en el concierto también **[Claro, porque era un concierto de todas las bandas que existen. Hogsmeade es el Hullabalooza del mundo mágico]** ), pantalones de skater negros holgados, pintauñas negro y un poco de raya de ojos (NA: Muchos chicoz goaiz ol lleban vale!).

-Hola Draco!- dije con voz depresiva **[¡Pero si es una exclamación!]**.

-Hola Ebony!- dijo de vuelta. Entramos en su Mercedes-Benz **[#NotSponsored]** volador negro (la matrícula decía 666 **[Este Lucius... Espera. Lucius, Lucifer… ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo]** ) y volamos al sitio con el concierto **[Llevaban el concierto en el coche, se ve]**. Durante el camino escuchamos excitadamente a Good Charlotte y Marilyn Manson **[Sí, sí, llevaban el concierto en el coche]**. Ambos fumamos cigarrillos y drogas **[Porque somos muy mayores y malotes]**. Cuando llegamos, saltamos del coche **[Y nos partimos las piernas]**. Fuimos a la primera fila frente al escenario y saltamos arriba y abajo mientras escuchábamos a Good Charlotte **[Si comparamos la cantidad de veces que ha mencionado Hogwarts o algo relacionado con el mundo mágico y Good Charlotte, gana Good Charlotte. En realidad es una historia sobre Good Charlotte]**.

"Llegaste frío, cubierto de sangre

Todos están muy felices de que hayas llegado

El doctor corta el cordón, te entrega a tu madre

Ella te libera a esta vida." Cantó Joel (l letra d sta canción no me pertenece).

-Joel está tan jodidamente bueno.- le dije a Draco, señalándole mientras cantaba, llenando el garito con su asombrosa voz.

De pronto Draco parecía triste **[Me pregunto por qué. Es su primera cita contigo y le acabas de decir que otro tío te parece muy sexy. Lo normal]**.

-Qué te pasa?- le pregunté mientras meneábamos la cabeza y saltábamos al ritmo de la música **[¿Qué?]**. Entonces me di cuenta.

-Hey, no pasa nada no me gusta más que TÚ!- dije **[¿Por qué has cambiado de renglón si sigues hablando tú, desgraciada?]**.

-De verdad?- preguntó Draco sensiblemente y puso su brazo a mi alrededor todo protector **[Suena a Draco Malfoy, sí]**.

-De verdad.- le dije.- Además que yo ni siquiera conozco a Joel y está saliendo con la puta de Hilary Duff. Odio a esa pequeña zorra.- dije disgustadamente, pensando en su fea cara rubia **[Lo acaba de arreglar. Si conociese a Joel o estuviese soltero Draco se podría dar por jodido. Por cierto, no sabía que las caras podían ser rubias.]**.

La noche continuó muy bien, y me lo pasé genial. Draco también. Después del concierto, bebimos un poco de cerveza y les pedimos a Benji y Joel autógrafos y fotos con ellos. Compramos camisetas del concierto de GC. Draco y yo gateamos de vuelta hasta el Mercedes-Benz **[#NotSponsored]** , pero Draco no volvió a Hogwarts, en su lugar condujo el coche hacia… el Bosque Prohibido **[El Bosque Prohibido está en Hogwarts]**!


	4. Capítulo 4: CABRONAZOS

**Capítulo 4.**

NA: He dixo q pureis de llamear vale el nombre de ebony es ENOBY **[¿Qué?]** nu mary su* VALE! DRACO ESTÁ TAAN ENAMURADO d ella q actua dfrent! ia se qunocian diantes **[Espera, espera, espera, espera. En capítulos anteriores el hecho de que se dirigiesen la palabra era un evento. No actuaban con si se conociesen de antes]** vale!

-DRACO!- grité.- Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo?

Draco no respondió pero paró el coche volador y salió de él **[Y se rompió las piernas]**. Yo también salí de él, curiosamente **[Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que acabas de ver como tu novio se rompe las piernas]**.

-Pero qué cojones?- pregunté enfadadamente **[Claro, porque se ha roto las piernas]**.

-Ebony?- preguntó **[Pobre, se ha quedado cojo, ciego y no se acuerda de que su nombre es ENOBY]**.

-Qué?- rugí.

Draco se inclinó extra-cerca y miré a sus góticos ojos rojos (llevaba lentillas de color) que revelaban tanta tristeza depresiva y maldad y de pronto ya no me sentía enfadada **[¿Qué?]**.

Y entonces… de pronto justo cuando yo Draco me besó apasionadamente **[¿Cuando tú qué? ¡Termina las frases!]**. Draco se me encaramó encima **[¿Qué?]** y empezamos a enrollarnos intensamente contra un árbol.

 **[A lo mejor yo me he perdido años de adelanto científico-sexual pero… ¿no se supone que es la chica la que sube encima del chico? Me imagino a ENOBY cargando con el peso de Draco mientras se enrollan. Claro, porque es gimnasta]**

Él me quitó el top y yo le quité la ropa. Incluso me quité el sujetador **[La cosa se está poniendo seria. Que él esté desnudo no importa]**. Entonces puso su cosita en mi ya-sabéis-qué y lo hicimos por primera vez **[Confirmado: no llevaba bragas]**.

-Oh! Oh! Oh!- grité. Estaba empezando a tener un orgasmo **[Es lenta hasta para eso]**. Empezamos a besarnos por todas partes y mi pálido cuerpo se puso todo caliente **[¿Soy yo o el orden del sexo está invertido?]**. Y entonces….

-QUÉ COJONES ESTÁIS HACIENDO CABRONAZOS!

Era...Dumbledore! **[Sí, ese "cabronazos" es muy típico de Dumbledore]**

 ***Quería decir "Mary Sue", que es una figura literaria femenina conocida por reunir todas las cualidades positivas posibles, no tener defecto alguno y ser amada por todo aquel que la conoce, sin motivo aparente.**


	5. Capítulo 5: Típico de Draco

**Capítulo 5.**

NA: DEJAD de llamear! si llameas sgnifik q rs un pijo o un posr. L única rezón x la q Dumbledeor **[¿Quién?]** djo 1 pelabrota es xq tenía jaqueca vale **[Dumbledore nunca insultaría a alguien por mucho que le doliese la cabeza, pero a Dumbledeor no lo conozco tan bien]** ad+ stava enfadado cn ells x tener sexxo! PD nu voy a actualizar hazta que me den cinco buenas critoikas!

Dumbledore hizo y Draco y yo lo seguimos **[¿Qué hizo? ¡Termina la frase!]**. Continuó gritándonos enfadadamente.

-Idiotas ridúcalos- gritó.

Empecé a llorar lágrimas de sangre por mi pálida cara. Draco me consoló **[Típico de Draco. Por cierto, ¿seguirá cargando con él? Es más, ¿se habrán vestido?]**. Cuando volvimos al castillo Dumbledore nos llevó ante el Profesor Snape y la Profesora McGonagall que parecían muy enfadados **[¿Por qué? ¿Os estaban espiando? ¿Y cómo se enteró Dumbledore de lo que estabais haciendo? Por cierto, McGonagall está ahí de gratis. Ella es la jefa de la casa Gryffindor y estos dos son de Slytherin]**.

-Estaban teniendo sexo entre ellos en el Bosque Prohibido!- gritó con voz furiosa **[Luego estos dos no tenían ni idea. ¿Por qué estaban enfadados?]**.

-Por qué hicisteis algo así, asnos mediocres?- preguntó la Profesora McGonagall.

-Cómo os atrevéis?- demandó el Profesor Snape.

Entonces Draco chilló **[Como un cerdo]**.

-PORQUE LA QUIERO!

Todo el mundo estaba en silencio. Dumbledore y la Profesora McGonagall continuaban pareciendo enfadados pero el Profesor Snape dijo.

-Vale. Muy bien. Podéis iros a vuestras habitaciones **[Típico de Snape. O sea, que suele sacarle las castañas del fuego a Draco, pero es que este es otro nivel]**.

Draco y yo subimos por las escaleras mientras los profesores nos fulminaban con la mirada **[Repito: la sala común de Slytherin está en las mazmorras. La única opción de que subáis unas escaleras para llegar allí es que estuvieseis en el maldito lago]**.

-Ebony, estás bien? – me preguntó Draco gentilmente **[Típico de Draco]**.

-Sí eso creo.- mentí. Me fui al dormitorio de las chicas y me cepillé mis dientes y mi cabello y me cambié a un vestido de corte corto negro largo hasta el suelo **[¿Qué?]** con lazo rojo a su alrededor y tacones altos negros **[¿Se ha vestido así para dormir?]**. Cuando salí….

Draco estaba de pie delante del baño **[Nunca has dicho que entrases al baño, sino al cuarto de las chicas. De hecho, ¿tienes el armario en el baño o cómo?]** , y empezó a cantar "Solo quiero vivir" de Good Charlotte. Me sentí muy halagada, incluso aunque no debería estar allí. Nos abrazamos y besamos. Después de eso, nos dimos las buenas noches y volvió de mala gana a su habitación.


	6. Capítulo 6: Harry Vampiro Potter

**Capítulo 6.**

NA: callaoz pijoz vale! PD no ovy a actualizar hazta que me deis buenaas crotiks!

Al día siguiente me desperté en mi ataúd. Me puse una minifalda negra que estaba toda rajada en la parte de abajo y un top igual con calaveras rojas sobre todo él **[Entonces no es igual que la falda.]** y botas de tacón alto que eran negras. Me puse dos pares de pendientes con forma de calavera, y dos cruces **[¿En serio, tía?]** en mis orejas. Me pinté el pelo con spray púrpura **[Ya tienes mechas púrpura]**.

En el Gran Comedor, comí unos cuantos cereales Conde Chócula con sangre en lugar de leche, y un vaso de sangre roja **[Esto es, literalmente, como tomar leche con cereales y, además, un vaso de leche. Redundante y estúpido]**. De pronto alguien chocó contra mí. Toda la sangre se derramó sobre mi top.

-Bastardo!- grité enfadadamente. Me arrepentí de lo dicho cuando miré hacia arriba porque estaba mirando a la pálida cara de un chico gótico con el pelo negro de punta con mechas rojas. Llevaba tanta raya de ojos que yo estaba bajando por su cara **[¿Qué?]** y llevaba pintalabios negro. Ya no llevaba gafas y ahora llevaba lentillas rojas como las de Draco y ya no tenía la cicatriz en la frente. Llevaba una perilla varonil. Tenía un sexy acento inglés **[1. Todavía no ha hablado. 2. Todos sois ingleses]**. Era igual que Joel Madden **[Por tu descripción, tanto daba que fuese Harry Potter como que fuese una patata; lo has cambiado completamente]**. Era tan sexy que mi cuerpo se puso todo caliente cuando lo vi como una erección solo que soy una chica así que no tuve una asqueroso **[¿Qué?]**.

-Lo siento mucho.- dijo con voz tímida.

-No pasa nada. Cuál es tu nombre?- cuestioné.

 **[Una pequeña reflexión: parece que no lo conoce pero, cuando lo ha descrito, sabía que antes llevaba gafas y tenía una cicatriz. Por no mencionar que Harry Potter es una de las personas más famosas del mundo mágico.]**

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter, aunque la mayoría de la gente me llama Vampiro estos días.- refunfuñó.

-Por qué?- exclamé.

-Porque me gusta el sabor de la sangre humana.- dijo con una risita **[¡Qué cabronazo! Espera, ¿cuándo la probó? Aunque, bien pensado, para el séptimo año Harry ya ha probado el dulce y delicioso néctar del asesinato]**.

-Bueno, yo soy una vampiresa.- confesé.

-De verdad?- gimoteó.

-Sí- rugí.

Nos sentamos a hablar durante un rato. Entonces Draco apareció detrás de mí **[¡Es un ninja!]** y me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí así que me marché con él.

 **[¿Os habéis fijado en lo maleducada que es ENOBY? Nunca se despide]**


	7. Capítulo 7: ENOBY tiene sorpresa

**Capítulo 7.**

 **[Por algún motivo, este capítulo tiene nombre propio. ¡Es el primero que me encuentro con título! Se llama "Tráeme al vida" y no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasa]**

NA: bale chicoz solo stoy escribiendo sto xq recibí 5 cretikas de Dios*. i XCRTO no via scrivir l signt capítulo asta que tinga doez botos de Dios **[Los niños pasando hambre en África y Dios leyendo esto, lo que hay que ver]**! PERA DE LLAMEAR O TE VIA A REPORTA! Evony **[El nombre de Ebony es ENOBY]** no es una Marie Sue vale no es perfecta S UNA SATANITSA! i tiene problemas sta deprimida x l amor de Dioz!

Draco y yo nos cogimos nuestras pálidas manos con pintauñas negro mientras subíamos las escaleras. Llevaba canciones** rojas de satanista con pintauñas rojo **[Acabas de decir que el pintauñas era negro, no me líes]** (NA: vs ezo t zuena a 1 Maru Sue? **[Si conociese a Maru Sue lo sabría. Creo que es la mejor amiga de Dumbledeor]** ). Saludé con la mano a Vampiro.

 **[Espera. En el capítulo anterior estabas hablando con Vampiro en el Gran Comedor y te marchaste con Draco porque te dijo que tenía una sorpresa para ti. Es imposible que Vampiro se os haya adelantado. ¿O me quieres hacer creer que encontró un modo mágico de…? Oh, vaya...]**

Había oscura miseria en sus deprimidos ojos. Supuse que estaba celoso de mí por salir con Draco **[¿Qué?]**. De todos modo, subí las escaleras excitadamente con Draco. Entramos en su habitación **[¡Que no podéis llegar a la sala común de Slytherin subiendo escaleras, coño!]** y cerramos la puerta con pestillo. Entonces…

Empezamos a besarnos con lengua pasivamente y nos quitamos la ropa el uno al otro entusiasmadamente **[Normalmente se hace al revés, pero con esta pareja ya no estoy segura de nada]**. Me magreó antes de que me quitase el top. Entonces me quité mi sujetador de cuero negro **[¡Menudo calor tiene que dar eso!]** y él se quitó los pantalones. Fuimos en la cama y empezamos a enrollarnos desnudos y entonces puso su cosita de chico en la mía **[¿QUÉ?]** y TUVIMOS SEXO. (vs so s estúpido? **[Estúpido no sé. Raro y difícil, sí]** )

-Oh Draco, Draco!- grité mientras tenía un orgasmo cuando de pronto vi un tatuaje que nunca había visto antes en el brazo de Draco **[1. Ya lo has visto desnudo antes. 2. Pues tan bueno el orgasmo no sería si te estabas fijando en eso. 3. ¿En serio has esperado hasta el orgasmo para mirarle el brazo?]**. Era un corazón negro con una flecha atravesándolo. Sobre él con letras sangrientas góticas estaban las palabras… Vampiro **[Que es solo una palabra]**!

Estaba muy enfadada.

-Bastardo!- grité enfadadamente, saltando fuera de la cama.

-No! No! Pero no lo entiendes!- suplicó Draco. Pero yo sabía demasiado **[A mí lo que me extraña es que él sepa por qué te has enfadado de repente. Cuidado que este, además de ninja, lee la mente]**.

-No, jodido idiota!- grité.- Probablemente tengas SIDA de todos modo **[Gótica, vampiresa, bruja, millonaria, gimnasta olímpica, estrella del rock y homófoba]**!

Me puse la ropa toda enojadamente y entonces salí pisando fuerte. Draco corrió detrás de mí aunque estaba desnudo **[Entonces doy por sentado que mientras ella se vestía el perdió el conocimiento o estuvo mirando a la pared y pensando en lo que había hecho. Será el SIDA]**. Tenía una ya-sabéis-qué realmente grande pero estaba demasiado enfadada para que me importase **[Si estuviese un pelín menos enfadada tendría la boca llena]**. Salí pisando fuerte **[¿Otra vez?]** y seguí haciéndolo **[¿Salir?]** hasta que estuve en la clase de Vampiro donde estaban dando clase con el Profesor Snape y otras personas.

-VAMPIRO POTTER, HIJO DE PUTA!- grité.

 **[Os dejo con una reflexión: si ENOBY y Draco están en el último año (como Harry) y pertenecen a la casa Slytherin (como Harry en esta historia), ¿por qué no estaban en clase con él? ¿Se la han saltado para follar? Y, a todo esto, ¿cuál era la sorpresa que Draco tenía para ENOBY? ¿Era su polla? ¿O todo esto era un ardid para tirársela de nuevo? ¿Es ella tonta? Porque ni pregunta por la dichosa sorpresa ni nada]**

 ***Ha escrito "god" (Dios) en vez de "good" (buena).**

 ****Ha escrito "sings" (canta, que lo he traducido como "canciones" por buscarle algún sentido) pero quería poner "signs" (signos).**


	8. Capítulo 8: Virilidad perdida

**Capítulo 8.**

NA: Dejad de flashear vale! si l haces ntoncs rs 1 pijo!

Todo el mundo en la clase se me quedó mirando y entonces Draco se corrió **[¡DRACO!]** en la habitación aunque estaba desnudo **[Ni que correrse estuviese reñido con estar desnudo. De hecho…]** y empezó a suplicarme que volviese con él.

 **[Quiero señalar que, a todo esto, están interrumpiendo la clase de pociones. No entiendo como Snape no ha sacado ya la varita]**

-Ebony, no es lo que piensas!- gritó Draco tristemente **[¡Es la primera vez que me pasa!]**.

Mi amiga B´loody Mary Smith me sonrió discretamente. Sacudió su larguísimo gótico pelo negro y abrió sus ojos carmesíes como la sangre que llevaba lentillas en ellos **[No me he enterado bien. ¿Tiene los ojos rojos porque lleva lentillas o tiene los ojos rojos y encima lleva lentillas?]**. Tenía la piel tan pálida que llevaba maquillaje blanco encima **[¿Qué?]**. Hermione fue secuestrada cuando nació. Sus verdaderos padres son vampiros y uno de ellos es una bruja pero Voldemort mató a su madre y su padre se suicidó porque estaba deprimido por ello. Ella seguía teniendo pesadillas al respecto y está muy atormentada y deprimida. También se descubrió que su verdadero apellido es Smith y no Granger. (Desde que se convirtió al Satanismo está en Slytherin no en Griffindoor **[Quizá porque Griffindoor no existe]**. )

 **[Vamos a poner un poco de cordura a lo que acaba de pasar. El objetivo de que Hermione sea hija de muggles es demostrar que no importa de dónde procedas sino tu talento natural y tu esfuerzo. Haciendo que uno de sus progenitores, además de vampiro, sea mago, estás estropeando todo el mensaje.**

 **Además, ¿me podéis explicar cómo exactamente pudo una pareja de dentistas muggles raptar a la hija de dos vampiros? Porque yo no lo entiendo.**

 **Y una última cosa. Si no se llama Hermione y no tiene el aspecto o carácter de Hermione, ¿entonces para qué demonios dices que es ella? Pon un personaje nuevo y punto. Me ahorrarías neuronas]**

-Qué es lo que deseáis, ridículos idiotas!- demandó Snape enfadadamente con su voz fría pero le ignoré.

-Vampiro, no puedo creer que me hayas engañado con Draco **[¿QUÉ?]** \- le grité.

Todo el mundo jadeó.

No sé por qué Ebony estaba tan enfadada conmigo **[¿Ahora el narrador es Draco? ¿Así, sin vaselina?]**. Había salido con Vampiro (soy bi y Ebony también lo es **[Seguramente tenga el SIDA de todos modos]** ) durante un tiempo pero entonces me rompió el corazón **[Típico de Draco]**. Se deshizo de mí porque le gustaba Britney, una estúpida puta pijita. Ahora solo éramos buenos amigos. Él ha tenido que pasar problemas terribles, y ahora era gótico. (Jaja, como si yo fuese a liarme con un pijo **[Acabas de decir que saliste con él, te dejó por una pija y DESPUÉS se convirtió en gótico. Has salido con un pijo, Draco, a mí no me engañas. Y a todo esto, ¿por qué en el tatuaje pone "Vampiro" si estuvieron saliendo ANTES de que Harry se volviese gótico?]**.)

-Pero ya no estoy saliendo con Draco!- dijo Vampiro.

-Sí claro joder! Que te jodan, bastardo!- le grité **[¡ENOBY ha vuelto!]**. Salí corriendo de la habitación y entré en el Bosque Prohibido **[Que está como en la otra punta del recinto]** donde perdí mi virilidad **[¿QUÉ?]** con Draco y entonces empecé a estallar en lágrimas.


	9. Capítulo 9: El gato karateka

**Capítulo 9.**

NA: dejad de llamear vale! No ne rojo* todos ls librooz **[Traducción: no he leído ninguno]**! sto es du l película **[¿Cuál de ellas? Porque hay ocho]** vale así q un ez mi colpa que dumbeldor dija plabrutz **[Sí que lo es. Ni en los libros ni en las películas lo hace]**! Admuz DIGE QUE TIENÍA JAQKA **[Y dale…]**! y l razn sanp nu l guzta harry ahora es xq s cristiano **[JA JA JA. NO.]** y vampiro es un satanista! MCR MULA!

Estaba muy enfadad y triste. No podía creer a Draco por engañarme. Empecé a llorar contra el árbol en el que lo hice con Draco **[¿En el árbol exacto? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Lo marcasteis? ¿Con qué? ¡PREFIERO NO SABERLO!]**.

Entonces todo de repente, un hombre horrible con ojos rojos y sin nariz y todo eso empezó a volar hacia mí en una escoba! No tenía nariz **[¿Pero tenía nariz?]** (básicamente como Voldemort en la película) y estaba vestido todo de negro pero era obvio que no era gótico **[¿Por qué? Ojos rojos, vestido de negro… ¡Tiene que ser gótico!]**. Era… Voldemort **[JA JA JA. Voldemort montado en escoba. JA JA JA]**!

-No!- le grité con voz asustada pero entonces Voldemort gritó "Imperius!" y no pude salir corriendo **[El hechizo que estás buscando es "Impedimenta", pero vale]**.

-Crookshanks** **[JA JA JA. El gato de Hermione. JA JA JA]**!- le grité. Voldemort cayó de su escoba y empezó a gritar **[JA JA JA. Me lo imagino de espaldas como una tortuga. JA JA JA]**. Me sentí mal por él aunque soy una sádica así que paré **[¿Qué?].**

 **[Has confundido una maldición imperdonable con un gato. Las nuevas maldiciones imperdonables son Crookshanks, Hedwig y Scabbers]**

-Ebony.- gritó.- Vos debéis matar a Vampiro Potter **[¿Por qué habla como si hubiese salido de una feria medieval?]**!

Pensé en Vampiro y en sus sexa ojos y en su gótico pelo negro y en como su cara era igual a la de Joel Madden **[No]**. Recordé que Draco había dicho que no lo entendía, así que pensé, y si Draco había salido con Vampiro antes de salir conmigo y después habían roto **[Me alegra que por fin hayas llegado a esa conclusión, ENOBY, pero creo que este no es el mejor momento]**?

-No, Voldemort!- le grité de vuelta **[Eso sí, como me entere de que Draco me engaña con Vampiro lo mato sin remordimientos]**.

Voldemort me dio un pistola **[¿Qué?]**.

-No! Por favor!- supliqué.

-Debéis!- gritó.- Si no lo hacéis, entonces tendré que matar a vuestro bien amado Draco!

-Cómo lo has sabido **[¿El qué? ¿Qué matará a Draco si no haces lo que te dice? ¿O te refieres a cómo supo que estás "enamorada" de Draco?]**?- pregunté de forma sorprendida.

Voldemot puso cara de tio-eres-mu-retrasado.

-Tuengo telequinesia **[Eso significa que puedes mover objetos con la mente, no leer el pensamiento]**.- respondió cruelmente.- Y si no matáis a Vampiro, ya sabéis lo que le acontecerá a Draco!- gritó. Entonces se marchó volando enfadadamente en su escoba.

 **[Una idea. Ya que te ha dado una pistola, ¿por qué no le metes un tiro y acabas con esto? O llama a Crookshanks, que sabe artes marciales]**

Estaba tan triste y enfadada que no sabía qué hacer. De pronto Draco se corrió entre los árboles **[Sus habilidades de ninja mejoran por momentos… y le gusta demasiado]**.

-Draco!- dije.- Hola!

-Hola.- dijo de vuelta pero su cara estaba toda triste. Llevaba base blanca y raya de ojos desastrosa casi como un pentagrama (lo pillaz) entre Joel Madden y Gerad Way **[¿Qué? ¿Estaban ellos allí? Y pregunto más, ¿ha tardado todo este tiempo en llegar porque se estaba maquillando pero antes no le importó caminar desnudo por medio castillo?]**.

-Estás bien?- pregunté.

-No **[Creo que Joel Madden y Gerad Way me están persiguiendo]**.- respondió.

-Siento mucho haberme enfadado tanto contigo pero pensaba que me estabas engañando.- expulsé.

-No pasa nada.- dijo todo deprimido y volvimos juntos a Hogwarts enrollándonos **[1. ¿Os estáis enrollando mientras camináis? 2. ¿No crees que es más importante contarle lo que te acaba de pasar con Voldemort que comerle la boca? DIGO YO 3. A todo esto, ¿Joel Madden y Gerad Way qué hacen? ¿Se enrollan entre ellos?]**.

 ***Ha escrito "red" (rojo) en lugar de "read" (leído).**

 **** Por los efectos del hechizo, yo diría que intentaba escribir "Crucio". ¿Cómo ha llegado de una cosa a la otra? Es un misterio.**


	10. Capítulo 10: Estrellada del rock

**Capítulo 10.**

NA: purad gays maricas si nu t gsta my historia vte a la mierda! ps resulta que b´loody mary no es una muggle depeus d to i ella i vampiro sn malvados x esu cumbiarn d casa vale!

 **[¡Vale ya! Estás dando por hecho que Slytherin es la casa de los malvados. ¡Eso no es así! En ella se acoge a los ambiciosos y capaces y, sí, puede que sus miembros tengan tendencia a hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir sus metas, pero no son inherentemente malvados. Esto es algo que, curiosamente, la propia J.K. Rowling también olvidó en su último libro.]**

Estuve realmente asustada por Vlodemort **[Quien-tú-no-sabes]** todo el día. Estuve enfadada incluso durante los ensayos con mi banda de metal gótico Bloody Gothic Rose 666 **[Sutil]**. Soy la cantante del grupo y toco la guitarra **[¡Sí que era estrella de rock! ¡Y millonaria!]**. La gente dice que sonamos como un cruce entre GC, Slipkot y MCR **[Ruido inconexo, vamos]**. Las otras personas en la banda son B´loody Mary, Vampiro, Draco, Ron (aunque ahora lo llamamos Diabolo **[Mira, ahí has acertado. Es inestable y te aburres de él enseguida]**. Tiene el pelo negro ahora con mechas azules.) y Hargrid.

 **[¡Un momento! En los primeros capítulos dijiste que no conocías de nada a Draco y mucho menos a Vampiro, pero ahora resulta que tenéis un grupo de música juntos. ¿Me quieres hacer creer que tocas con dos personas que no conoces? ¿Y que no sabes ni cómo se llaman? ¿Y qué pintan "Hargrid" y Ron en todo esto? ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME LO EXPLIQUE!]**

Solo que hoy Draco y Vampiro estaban deprimidos así que no vinieron y escribimos canciones en su lugar. Sabía que Draco probablemente se estaba cortando las muñecas (no podía morir porque es un vampiro también y la única manera de matar a un vampiro es con una c-r-u-z (no pienso escribir eso **[Solo llevarlo en las orejas]** ) o un filete*) y Vampiro probablemente estaba viendo una película deprimente como La Novia Cadáver **[1. Los aparatos electrónicos no funcionan en Hogwarts, no puede ver una película. 2. Eso no es deprimente]**.

 **[Me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa. Hace dos capítulos, ENOBY montó un pollo de proporciones bíblicas al enterarse de que Draco y Vampiro habían tenido una relación en el pasado. Pero, ahora que ambos faltan a un ensayo, no se le ocurre pensar que, quizá, estén juntos haciendo lo que no deben. Supongo que no es celosa después de todo... Por no mencionar que, si llevan un tiempo tocando juntos, ENOBY debería haber sabido que tuvieron un lío]**

Me puse una camisa de cuero negro que enseñaba mis tetas y una pequeña minifalda igual **[¿La falda enseñaba tus tetas?]** que ponía Simple Plan en el culo. Debes de pensar que soy una puta pero realmente no lo soy **["Porque no cobro". Ahora en serio, ¿lleva las tetas fuera?]**.

Estábamos cantando una versión de "Helena" y al final de la canción estallé en lágrimas de repente.

-Ebony! Estás BIEN?- preguntó B´loody Mary con voz concertada**.

-Tú qué coño crees?- contesté enfadadamente. Y entonces dije.- Bueno, Voldemort se corrió y el puto bastardo me dijo que matase al puto Harry! Pero no quiero matarlo, porque, es muy majo, incluso aunque saliese con Draco **[Moraleja: si alguien no es majo, mátalo]**. Pero si no mato a Harry, entonces Voldemort, matará al puto Draco!- estallé en lágrimas.

De pronto Draco saltó de detrás de una pared **[¡Su ninjutsu es intenso!]**.

-Por qué cojones no me lo contaste!- gritó.- Cómo has podido tú- tú- tú jodida poser puta muggle! (vs sta su fuera de personaje? **[Eso no]** )

Empecé a llorar y llorar. Draco empezó a llorar también todo sensible **[Eso sí]**. Entonces se marchó corriendo llorando.

Practicamos durante una hora más **[Su novio se va llorando y ella se queda tan pancha, ensayando]**. Entonces de pronto Dumbledore entró enfadadamente! Sus ojos estaban todos ardientes y supe que esta vez no era xq tuviese jaqueca **[Da igual cuanto lo repitas; no justifica nada]**.

-Qué has hecho!- empezó a llorar sabiamente **[¿Qué?]**. (vs esu s básicamente nu decir palabrotas y sta vez stava realmente enfadado i vris xq)- Ebony Draco ha sido encontrado en su habitación. Se ha suicidado cortándose las venas.

 **[¡Espera un momento! Al principio de este mismo capítulo nos has explicado que los vampiros no pueden morir cortándose las venas, solo clavándose una estaca en el corazón o exponiéndose a cruces. Y has dicho que Draco es un vampiro igual que tú. ¿Qué puto sentido tiene todo esto? ¡DÍMELO!]**

 ***Ha escrito "steak" (filete) cuando quería poner "stake" (estaca).**

 **** Ha escrito "concerted" (concertada) en lugar de "concerned" (preocupada).**


	11. Capítulo 11: Grandes revelaciones

**Capítulo 11.**

NA: he dixu q pureis de llamear pijoz! vd si ste capítlo es srúpido!1111 toca temas mu sirios! asp q mra x tu musmo si ez ztupido xvto colmilloz pa ma mega raven x auydarme!

 **[Como excepción, voy a traducir la nota de la autora para que todos podamos entenderla:**

" **¡He dicho que paréis de llamear, pijos! ¡Ved si este capítulo es estúpido! ¡Toca temas muy serios! Así que mira por ti mismo si es estúpido. Por cierto, colmillos para mi amiga Raven por ayudarme"]**

-¡NO!- grité. Estaba horrorificada! B´loody Mary intentó consolarme pero la mandé a la mierda y salí corriendo a mi habitación llorándome a mí misma **[¿Qué?]**. Dumbledore me persiguió gritándome pero tuvo que parar cuando entré a mi habitación xq sino parecería un pervertido **[Es su maldita escuela, puede entrar donde quiera. Además, no pasa nada porque entre en tu dormitorio]**.

De todos modos, empecé a llorar lágrimas de sangre y entonces me corté ambas muñecas **[Y me morí, porque parece ser que ahora los vampiros mueren si hacen eso]**. Se cayeron por encima de mi ropa **[¿El qué? ¿Tus muñecas?]** así que me la quité y salté dentro del baño enfadadamente mientras ponía una canción de Linkin Park a todo volumen. Cogí un filete **[Tenía hambre]** y casi me lo clavé en el corazón para suicidarme **[Chiste aparte, ¿para qué tendría un vampiro una de las pocas cosas que puede matarle en su habitación? ¿Para qué pregunto, si también tiene cruces…?]**. Estaba tan jodidamente deprimida! Salí de la bañera y me puse un vestido de corte corto con lazo a su alrededor arenosamente*. Me puse tacones altos negros con cosas metálicas rosas en los extremos y seis pares de pendientes de calavera. No me lo podía puto creer. Entonces miré por la ventana y grité… Snap me estaba espiando y estaba grabando una cinta de mí **[¿Qué?]**! Y Loopin se estaba masticando con ello **[¿Con la cinta? ¿Con Snape? Me lo imagino mordiéndole una pierna… Lo cual tiene más sentido de lo que parece]**! Estaban sentados en sus escobas **[Y se ahogaron]**.

 **[Insisto. La sala común de Slytherin está en las mazmorras. Desde sus ventanas se ve el lago, así que estos dos no pueden ir montados en una escoba y mucho menos respirar… ¡Espera! ¿¡Por eso Snape tenía branquialgas!?]**

-EW, JODIDOS PERVERTIDOS, DEJAD DE MIRARME DESNUDA **[¡No estás desnuda!]**! SOIS PEDÓFILOS O QUÉ!- les grité poniéndome una toalla negra con una foto de Marilyn Manson en ella **[¿Encima del vestido y los tacones?]**. De pronto Vampiro entró corriendo.

-Abra Kedavra **[1. La maldición imperdonable no es "Abra Kedavra", sino Hedwig. 2. ¿Ibas a matarlos en serio? Eres peor Lucius…]**!- les gritó a Snape y Loopin apuntando con su útero**. Cogí mi pistola **[¿Para qué escribes una historia sobre Harry Potter si NUNCA vas a usar magia?]** y disparé a Snape y Loopin un gritón de veces y ambos comenzaron a gritar y la cámara se rompió. De pronto, Dumblydore entró corriendo **[¡Y pareció un pervertido!]**.

-Ebony, ha sido revelado que alguien ha… NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó mirando a Snape y Loopin y entonces agitó su varita y de pronto…

Hargrid corrió fuera en su escoba y dijo todo el mundo tenemos que hablar **[¿Qué?]**.

-Qué es lo que quieres, Hargrid? Solo eres un pequeño estudiante de Hogwarts **[NO]**!

-PUEDE QUE SEA UN ESTUDIANTE DE HOWGARTS….- Hargirid hizo una pausa enfadadamente.- PERO TAMBIÉN SOY UN SATANISTA **[Ah, bueno, entonces sigue]**!

-Esto no puede ser.- dijo Snap con voz crujiente **[¿Qué?]** mientras chorreaba sangre de su mano donde la varita de Dumblydore le había disparado.- Tiene que haber otros factores **[¿De qué hablas?]**.

-TÚ NO TIENES NINGUNO **[¿Ningún factor?]**!- le grité enfadadamente.

Loopin levantó la cámara triunfalefantemente.

-La lente se habrá estropeado pero la cinta sigue ahí **[¿Para qué demonios lo dices, tonto? ¡Ahora el director lo sabe!]**!

Me sentí débil, más que normalmente como cuando no has bebido suficiente sangre.

-Por qué estás haciendo esto **[¿Quién? ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¡NO OS ENTIENDO!]**?- dijo Loopin enfadadamente mientras se restregaba sus manos sucias en su copa.

Y entonces escuché las palabras que ya había escuchado antes pero no de él **[¿QUÉ PALABRAS? ¿DE QUIÉN?]**. No sabía si sentirme impactada y feliz o morderle y beber su sangre porque me sentía débil.

-PORQUE…. PORQUE….- dijo Hargid y se paró en el aire dramátikmente, agitando su varita en el aire. Entonces lanzose a cantar la sintonía de una versión gótica de una canción de 50 Cent **[¿Un rap gótico?]**.

-Porque eres gófico?- preguntó Snap con voz un poco asustada xq estaba asustedo de que eso significase que estaba conectado con Satán **[¿El satanista está conectado con Satán? Snape Holmes ha resulto el caso]**.

-Porque LA QUIERO!

 **[Vale. Si alguien ha entendido algo de lo que ha pasado en esta conversación, le doy 50 puntos para Gryffindor. Y, por cierto, ¿qué es lo que ha sido revelado, Dumblydeor? ¿Y qué ha pasado con Vampiro? No hemos vuelto a saber nada de él]**

 ***Ha escrito "sandly" (arenosamente) cuando quería poner "sadly" (tristemente).**

 **** Ha puesto "womb" (útero) en lugar de "wand" (varita).**


	12. Capítulo 12: Rosas rosas rosas

**Capítulo 12.**

NA: parad de ll,mer vale hargrid es un pedófilo tmbn mucha gnt en las eskuelaz amerikanas sun asin quria trutar l prbluma! cómo zaveiz q snap on s kristiano ad+ hargrid no está realmente anumorado du ebony s era sedric **[¿Cedric? ¿Qué tiene que ver Cedric Diggory con todo esto? ¿Cuándo ha aparecido?¿Qué me he perdido?]** vale!

Estaba a punto de cortarme las muñecas de nuevo con el cuchillo de plata que Drago **[¿Quién?]** me había dado en caso de que algo le pasase **[¿Cuándo?]**. Me había dicho que lo usase valientemente contra un enemigo pero sabía que ambos debíamos irnos juntos **[1. Si te lo ha dado para que te protejas, flaco favor le haces suicidándote. 2. Un vampiro NO PUEDE MORIR por cortarse las muñecas, según tus propias normas. 3. ¿Por qué mierda no usas tu varita para algo? ¿Tienes siquiera?]**.

-NO!- PENSABA QUE HABÍA SIDO HAIRgrid*pero había sido Vampiro **[Hombre, ha vuelto]**. Empezó a gritar.- OMFG! NOOOOO! ME DUELE LA CRICATRIZ!- y entonces….. sus ojos se pusieron en blanco! Solo podías ver sus blancos rojos **[¿Qué?]**.

Paré **[¿Qué paraste? ¡HABLA CLARO, MUJER!]**.

-Cómo l sabes **[¿Qué le duele la cicatriz? Quizá porque es su cicatriz y la siente, ya sabes]**?

-Lo he visto! Y mi cicatriz se ha vuelto a convertir en un rayo **[¿Qué?]**!

-NO!- me acerqué corriendo.- Pensaba que ya no tenías una cicatriz!- grité.

-La tengo pero Diabolo la convirtió en un pentagrama para mí y siempre la tapo con maquillaje **[Porque, a ver, lo hizo Ron. Bien no ha podido quedar]**.- me dijo de vuelta.- De todos modo me duele la cicatriz y se ha vuelto a convertir en rayo! Sálvame! Entonces tuve una visión de lo que le estaba pasando a Draco….Volfemort lo tenía atado**!

De todos modo estaba en la oficina de la enfermera de la escuela recuperándome de mis muñecas cortadas **[¿Cuándo te las has cortado? Además, las otras veces no has necesitado que te curen porque ERES UNA VAMPIRESA]**. Snap y Loopin y HAHRID estaban allí también. Iban a enviarles a San Mango **[JA JA JA JA JA]** después de que se recuperasen porque eran pedófilos y no puedes tener a esos jodidos pervertidos enseñando en una escuela con montones de tiaz buenas **[1. San Mungo es un hospital, no una cárcel o un centro psiquiátrico. 2. Si les gustan las tías buenas entonces no son pedófilos. 3. ¿Por qué está HAHRID recuperándose?]**. Dumbledore había estreñido la cideocámara que tomaron de mí desnuda. Les levanté mi dedo de en medio.

De todos modo Hargrid se corrió encima de mi camilla sujetando un ramo de rosas rosas **[¡Qué fetiche tan raro!]**.

-Enoby necesito contart aglo.- dijo con una voz m. seria, dándome las rosas.

-Vete a la mierda.- le dije.- Sabes que odio el color rosa de todos modo **[Entonces, ¿por qué tu ataúd y parte de tu ropa son rosas?]** , y no me gustan los jodidos pijos como tú.- estallé. Hargrid había sido malo conmigo antes por ser góttika **[Tocáis en el mismo grupo. Se supone que sois amigos o algo]**.

-No Enoby.- Hargrid dice.-Esas no son rosas **[¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que no le guste el color rosa?]**.

-Qué, son gofficas también pijo poser?- le pregunté porque estaba enfadada porque me había traído rosas rosas **[Gracias, me costaba seguir el dialogo]**.

-Te he salvado la vida **[¿Cuándo?]**!- gritó enfadadamente.- No no lo hiciste repliqué **[Espera. ¿ENOBY es una de las personalidades de Hagrid? Eso explicaría por qué cambia tanto de nombre]**.Me salvaste de que me hiciese un vídeo- p a lo Paris Hilton de tu escena de ducha y ser vuista por Snap y Loopin.- Quienes mastabaron (vs sta so al escrito **[Sí, sí que lo está]** ) a ello añadió silenciosamente **[¿Qué?]**.

-Como sea!- grité enfadidamente.

Apuntó su varita hacia las rosas rosas.

-Estas no son rosas.

De pronto las miró con una mirada malvada en su ojo y murmuró Bueno Si querías Honestidad esto erA todo lo que TENÍAS QUE DECIR **[¿QUÉ?]**! .

-Eso no es un conjuro eso es una canción de MCR.- le corregí sabiamente **[¿Sabiamente?]**.

-Lo sé, solo estaba calentando mis cuerdas vocales **[¿Qué?]**.- entonces gritó.- Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(xa todos vsotros gófficos guays fans de mcr ahí, fuera, eso es un tributo! especialmente para raven te quiero chica!)imo noto okayo **[¿QUÉ?]**!

Y entonces las rosas se convirtieron en una gigantesca llama negra flotando en medio del aire. Y era negra **[Espera, me he perdido. ¿Has dicho que es rosa?]**. Ahora sabía que no era un pijo.

-VALE ahora te creo qué cojones es Drako **[A ver, lo has escrito mal, pero creo que es tu novio]**?

Hairgrid puso los ojos en blanco. Miré en las bolas de llama **[¿Qué bolas de llama? ¿Qué dices?]** pero podía vr nada.

-L vs, Enobby,- dijo Dumblydore, viéndonos a los dos viendo la llama.- pa vr l q eztá n ls llmes(JAJA VSTRAS CRETICAS LLAMEAN LO PILLAZ) t tns q encontrar a tu msma 1ero, vule **[Esto lo escribió claramente después de la corrección de Raven]**?

-ME HE ENCONTRADO A MI MISMO VALE VIEJO MALO!- gritó Hargrid. duMBLydore pareci sorprendid. Supongo que no tenía jaqueca **[En serio, déjalo ya. No coló en su momento y no va a colar ahora]** o si no hubiese respondido algo.

Hairgrid volvió furiosamente a su cama **[Y así ENOBY nunca sabrá qué cojones es un Drako]**.

-Ers 1 mentiroso, profe Dumblidoree!

De todos modo cuando me encontré mejor subí por las escaleras y me puse un mini vestido de cuero negro que estaba todo desgarrado en los extremos con lazo en él **[Se lo ha puesto en las escaleras porque a su habitación se llega BAJANDO A LAS PUTAS MAZMORRAS]**. Había algo de cosa de corset por delante. Entonces me puse medias de rejilla negras y botas de tacón alto negras con fotografías de Billie Joe Armstrong **[¿Qué?]** en ellas. Me puse todo el pelo fuera alrededor de mí así que me parecía a Samara de The Ring (si no sabs quién ez erz 1 pijo así que vete a la mierda!) me puse pintalabios rojo sangre, raya de ojos negra y gloss negro **[Te acabas de poner pintalabios rojo, merluza]**.

-Estás kawai, chica!- dijo B´loody Mary tristemente.

\- Comillos (lo pillaz) tú también.- dije tristemente también, pero seguía enfadada **[¿Con quién?]**. Me corté ambas muñecas sintiéndome totalmente deprimida y chupé toda la sangre **[Estoy gritando de agonía ahora mismo]**. Lloré de nuevo en mi baño y puse las cortinas para que Snap y Loopin no pudiesen espiarme esta vez. Fui a algunas clases **[Mira, no te esfuerces. A estas alturas ya estás suspensa en todo]**. Vampiro estaba en el Pelo de Magia Mágica Criaturas. Parecía todo deprimido porque Draco había desaparecido **[¿No se había suicidado? ¿EN QUÉ QUEDAMOS, JODER?]** y antes había estado enamorado de Draco. Estaba chupando un poco de sangre de un Hufflepuff **[Muy casual todo]**.

 **[Por cierto. Vampiro, pese a su apodo, no es un vampiro, que sepamos, pero es el único al que vemos beber sangre humana directamente de… bueno, de un humano. ENOBY y Draco, sin embargo, sí son vampiros pero jamás sienten sed o desesperación por la sangre caliente. Lo solucionan todo con botellas de sangre de procedencia dudosa.**

 **Me pregunto: ¿para qué demonios haces que tu personaje principal sea un vampiro si eso no influye en NADA de lo que hace? Daba igual que ENOBY fuese un vampiro o una humana, los efectos son los mismos. Ella solo quiere la parafernalia de ser vampiro (dormir en un ataúd, ser pálida, ser inmortal...) pero no los inconvenientes]**

-Hola.- dijo de un modo deprimido.

-Hola de vuelta.- dije de un egualmente modo dicho.

Ambos os miramos el uno al otro durante un tiempo **[Incómodo]**. Harry tenía unos bonitos ojos rojos góticos tan mucho como los de Draco. Entonces… saltamos el uno encima del otro y empezamos a follarnos mutuamente.

-PARAD YA SIMPLONES CALENTORROS!- gritó la profesora McGoggle **[JA JA JA JA JA. Espera. ¿Qué hace la profesora McGonagall en Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas?]** que nos estaba viendo y también todos los demás.

-Vampiro cabrón!- dije abofeteándole.- Deja de intentar follarme. Sabes que amaba a Draco **[1. Tú te has tirado a por él tanto como él se ha tirado a por ti, ahora no vayas de santa. 2. Entonces, ¿Draco ha desaparecido o está muerto? 3. ¿Qué cojones es un Drako?]** \- grité y entonces me marché enfadadamente.

Justo entonces empezó a gritar.

-OMFG! NOOOOO! ME DUELE LA CRICATRIZ!- y entonces….. sus ojos se pusieron en blanco! Solo podías ver sus blancos rojos **[¿Otra vez?]**.

-NO!- me acerqué corriendo.- Pensaba que ya no tenías una cicatriz **[Qué lenta es…]**!- grité.

-La tengo pero Diabolo la convirtió en un pentagrama para mí y siempre la tapo con maquillaje.- me dijo de vuelta.- De todos modo me duele la cicatriz y entonces tuve una visión de lo que le estaba pasando a Draco…Volfemort lo tenía atado!

 **[Para todos aquellos que estéis tan confusos como yo, creo que escribió esta parte, después decidió que mejor la ponía al final y la copió sin eliminar lo que había escrito antes, de ahí que se repita]**

COLMILLOZ ESPECIALES XA RAVEN MI ERMANA DE SANGRE GÓFFIXA QUÉ COJONES SE ZUPONE Q TNÍAS Q SCRIBR STU!11111111 **[Creo que la que escribe esto es Raven aquejándose de que la autora no le dé las gracias. Lo próximo sí lo escribió Tara]**

EY RAVEN SABEZ DONDE MI JERSEY YO

 *** Literalmente, "malla de pelo".**

 **** Ha escrito "bondage" que es un tipo de atadura erótica. He pensado que no hacía falta abrir esa caja de Pandora.**


	13. Capítulo 13: Típico de Dumbledore

**Capítulo 13.**

NA: raven colmilloz x alludarme de nevo lo snto e cogdo tu postr de gerard pero s tío es un judid sexbum! PIJOZ PARAD DE LLAMEARA!

Vampiro y yo corrimos escaleras arriba buscando a Dumbledore **[¿Os habéis fijado en que no saben ir hacia abajo? SIEMPRE suben escaleras. Esta vez van en la dirección correcta, pero ya me entendéis]**. Estábamos tan asustados.

-Dumbledore Dumblydore **[Ah, que Dumbledore Dumblydore es su nombre completo. Vale… No es peor que Dudley Dursley]**!- gritamos ambos. Dumbledore se corrió allí **[NO]**.

-Qué es lo que queréis ahora despreciables snobs?- preguntó enfadadamente **[Típico de Dumbledore]**.

-Volsemort tiene Draco **[¿Qué cojones es un Drako?]**!- gritamos al mismo tiempo.

Se rió con voz malvada **[Típico de Dumbledore]**.

-No! No lo hagas **[¿Qué no haga el qué?]**! Necesitamos salvar a Draco!- suplicamos.

-No.- dijo siendo malo.- No me importa un bledo lo que Voldemort le haga a Draco **[¿He dicho ya "típico de Dumbledore"?]**. No después de lo mal que se ha comportado en la escuela especialmente CONTIGO Ebony **[1. ENOBY es tan importante que hasta el director de la escuela está al tanto de lo que le pasa en su vida de pareja y desea protegerla. 2. Draco NO LE HA HECHO NADA MALO]**.- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño mirándome.- Además nunca me gustó demasiado de todos modo.- entonces se marchó.

Vampiro empezó a llorar.

-Mi Draco!- gimió **[Harry, que te estás ganando que la loca esta te mate. Cuidado]**. (NA: no censáis que los chicoz gays stan cmo muy buenos **[¡Pero si tienen SIDA de todos modos!]**!)

-Está bien!- intenté decirle pero eso no le detuvo. Empezó a llorar lágrimas de sangre. Entonces tuvo una lluvia de ideas **[¿Qué?]**.

-Tuve una idea **[¿Ya no la tienes?]**!- exclamó.

-Qué?- le pregunté.

-Ya verás.- dijo. Sacó su varita e hizo un conjuro. Entonces… de pronto estábamos en la guarida de Voldemprt!

 **[No sé por dónde empezar…**

 **La aparición no es un conjuro, es más bien una habilidad. Solo tienes que pensar en un lugar que conozcas y concentrarte en aparecer allí.**

 **Y esto me lleva a lo más obvio: ¿cómo puede saber Harry dónde demonios está el escondite de Voldemort? Los últimos tres capítulos los han pasado preocupados porque no tenían forma de liberar a Draco (que a ratos estaba directamente muerto). Alguno pensará que se debe a esa "visión" que tuvo sobre Draco atado pero, en los libros, Harry no podía aparecerse en lugares que viese en sus visiones, más que nada porque realmente no había estado en ellos.**

 **Además, le ha bailado un pequeño y minúsculo detalle: es IMPOSIBLE aparecerse en Hogwarts]**

Entramos corriendo con nuestras varitas fuera **[¡ENOBY TIENE VARITA! ¿Nos apostamos algo a que no la usa?]** mientras escuchábamos una voz canturrear decir "Allah Kedravra **[Y explotaron todos]**!" Era….. Voldemort!


	14. Capítulo 14: Táctica maestra para ligar

**Capítulo 14.**

NA: ios a la mierda PIJOZ vale! Raven colmilloz x ayuda dnevo. siento nu aver actualizado pero eztuba derperimida i tub q ir al hospital xq m corté ls muñecas **[No te intentes hacer la interesante con algo tan serio]**. PS nu voy a actualizar asta q m dis 10 cretoicas de Dios!

AVISO: ALGU DE STE CPITULO ES EXTREMADAMENTE TECORIFIRRO. EXCRECIÓN DL LEOCTOR RCUMNDADU.

 **[Aviso: Todo en este capítulo es extremadamente estúpido. Puede producir vómitos, diarreas, mareos y jaquecas]**

Corrimos hacia donde estaba Volcemort. Resultó que Voldemort no estaba allí **[Entonces no corristeis hacia él, no mientas]**. En su lugar estaba el tipo gordo que mató a Cedric **[Sigo sin tener muy claro cuál es la participación de Cedric en todo esto]**. Draco estaba allí llorando lágrimas de sangre. Colaserpiente* **[Bueno, lo ha subido de categoría]** lo estaba torturando. Vampiro y yo corrimos delante de Colaserpiente **[Y también nos torturó]**.

-Salid de mi vista despreciables pijos!- gritó cuando empezamos a dispararle con la pistola **[¿Disparasteis la misma pistola a la vez?]** él Entonces de pronto me miró y cayó con una mirada enamorada en los ojos **[¿Él qué? ¡TERMINA LA FRASE, MUJER!]**.

-.- dijo **[¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¡No te escucho!]**. (aquí tiene dieciséis aos así que no es un pedófilo vale **[Eso significa que, cuando traicionó a los padres de Harry, aún no había nacido. Precoz]** )

-Huh?- le pregunté **[Eso no es una pregunta]**.

-Enoby te quiero tendrás sexo conmigo **[Táctica maestra para ligar número 4]**?- preguntó Colaserpiente. Empecé a reír crudamente.

-Qué cojones? Torturas a mi nvio y esperas que te folle **[Si no lo hubieses torturado, me lo pensaba]**? Dios, estás tan jodido jodido bastardo.- dije enfadadamente. Entonces le apuñalé en el corazón **[¿Con la pistola?]**. Manó sangre de él como una fuente.

-Nooooooooooooo!- gritó. Empezó a gritar **[Ya estaba gritando]** y correr alrededor. Entonces cayó y murió. Estallé en lágrimas tristemente **[¿Qué? ¡Pero si lo has matado tú!]**.

-Colaserpiente qué stáis haciendo?- llamó Voldemort. Entonces… empezó a correrse **[NO]**! Podíamos oír sus tacones altos cloqueando tras nosotros **[JA JA JA. Voldemort lleva tacones. JA JA JA]**. Así que nos marchamos en nuestras escobas y volamos a Hogwarts **[¿QUÉ? ¿De dónde habéis sacado las escobas? ¡Si llegasteis usando la aparición! ¿Y cómo sabéis en qué dirección está Hogwarts?]**. Nos fuimos a mi habitación. Vampiro se marchó. Entonces empecé a llorar.

 **[Tras esta escena de acción vertiginosa, os recuerdo que no ha usado la varita. Os lo dije.**

 **Y, por cierto, ya que la sangre de "Colaserpiente" salía como un surtidor, ¿no deberían ENOBY y Draco, como vampiros, haberse puesto a beber? Por no mencionar que al rarito de Harry le va ese rollo…]**

-Qué pasa cielito?- preguntó Draco mientras se quitaba la ropa para que pudiésemos follar **[Táctica maestra para ligar número 7]**. Tenía un sex-pack (lo pillaz xq s mu sexa **[Lamentable]** ) y un ya-sabéis-qué realmente grande y todo.

-Es tan injusto!- produje.- Por qué no puedo ser fea o normal como todas ls otras chicas y pijas excepto B´loody Mary, porque ella no es fea ni nada **[JA JA JA. Mary Sue. JA JA JA]**.

-Por qué querrías ser fea? No me gustan las pijas de todos modo. Son unas jodidas putas.- respondió Draco **[Pero bien que te tiraste a Vampiro antes de ser gótico, ¿eh?]**.

-Sí pero todo el mundo está enamorado de mí! Como Snape y Looping tomaron un vídeo de mí desnuda. Hargrid dice que está enamorado de mí. A Vampiro le gusto y ahora incluso Colaserpiente está enamorado de mí **[Colaserpiente está muerto. Lo has matado tú, ¿recuerdas?]**! Solo quiero estar contigo vale Draco! Por qué Satán no me hizo menos hermosa?- grité enfadadamente. (na: no os peocupéis enoby no es una snob ni nuda **[Es solo una Mary Sue]** pero mucha gnt l a dixo q es guapa)- Soy buena en demasiadas cosas! POR QUÉ NO PUEDO SER SOLO NORMAL? ES UNA JODIDA MALDICIÓN!- grité y entonces me marché corriendo **[Y entonces Draco me siguió desnudo y…]**.

 *** El personaje al que se refiere se llama Peter Pettigrew y su apodo es "Colagusano".**


	15. Capítulo 15: Biología avanzada

**Capítulo 15.**

NA: purad de llamear vale! xcierto apeztais du ahura n adlant caad vz q al1 llamee me cortaré ls mueañasz **[Deja de trivializar eso, por favor]**! colmilloz pa raven x auayarm!

-Ebony Ebony!- gritó Draco tristemente.- No, por favor, vuelve!

Pero estaba demasiado enfadada **[¿Enfadada? ¿Con quién? ¿Con Satán?]**.

-Como sea! Ahora pueds irte yh tener sexo con Vampiro!- grité.

 **[¿Qué está pasando aquí? La última vez que te vimos estabas triste porque eres buena en demasiadas cosas y todo el mundo se enamora de ti. ¿Ahora estás enfadada con Draco? ¿Y por qué le dices que ya se puede ir con Vampiro? Te recuerdo que fuiste TÚ la que se acostó con él mientras el pobre Draco estaba secuestrado (o muerto, según el día)]**

Entré por asalto en mi habitación y cerré mi puerta negra con mi llave rojo sangre **[1. Ya estabas en tu habitación. ¿Saliste y volviste a entrar? ¿Sigue Draco dentro? 2. ¿Puerta negra en Hogwarts? 3. Las habitaciones no son individuales y mucho menos tienen cerradura]**. Tenía una fotografía de Marilyn Manson en ella **[¿En la puerta o en la llave?]**. Parecía tan sexy de un modo que me recordaba a Draco y Vampiro **[¿QUÉ?]**. Empecé a llorar y llorar. Cogí una maquinilla de afeitar y empecé a cortarme las muñecas. Bebí la sangre toda deprimida. Entonces miré mi reloj de GC y me di cuenta de que era hora de ir a la clase de Biología **[¿BIOLOGÍA?]**.

Me puse un corto vestido gótico negro rajado que decía Anarquía por delante con letras rojas y estaba todo rajado y un cinturón picudo. Bajo eso me puse medias de rejilla negras rajadas y botas **[¿Te pusiste medias y botas bajo el vestido? ¿Qué?]** que decían Joel por todo sobre ellas con letras rojo sangre. Me puse mi pelo negro ébano **[Así es como consiguió su nombre]** por fuera. De todos modo bajé las escaleras **[Por primera vez bajas… justo desde LAS PUTAS MAZMORRAS DESDE DONDE NO SE PUEDE BAJAR MÁS, JODER]** sintiéndome toda triste y deprimida como siempre. Sumé trabajo avanzado de Biología. Estaba transformando un pentagrama sangriento en una guitarra negra **[1. Eso es Transformaciones. 2. ¿Qué me estás contando?]**. De pronto la guitarra se transformó en Draco!

 **[Espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que la guitarra se transformó por sí misma en Draco, sin que tú hicieras nada? Y lo que es más, ¿tengo que creerme que Draco llegó a clase, se transformó a sí mismo en pentagrama sangriento, esperó a que tú, solo tú, lo transformases en guitarra y entonces, por arte de birlibirloque, se volvió a transformar en sí mismo? ¡Y ni siquiera podía predecir si ibas a ir a clase hoy porque lo más normal es que te las saltes! ¿QUÉ PUTO SENTIDO TIENE NADA?]**

-Enoby te quiero!- gritó tristemente.- Nu me importa lo que puensen esos jodidos pijos y posers. Rs l chica más guapa del mundo. Antes de que te conociese solía querer suicidarme todo el tiempo **[Ahora solo me pasa antes de que me secuestren]**. Ahora solo puto quiero estar contigo. Te puto quiero!.- entonces…. empezó a cantar "Ls Crónicas de la Vida y la Muerte" (la consideramos nuestra canción ahora xq nos enamoramos cuando Joel la estaba cantando **[¿Continuidad? ¿En esta historia? Debo estar soñando…]** ) justo delante de la clase entera! Su voz de cantar era tan alucinante y gótica y sexxy como un cruce entre Gerard, Joel, Chester, Pierre y Marilyn Manson **[Un batiburrillo sin sentido, vamos]** (NA: no creez q stus tioz stn muy buenos. si nu sbs juienes sun vt ajora msm de aq!) .

-OMFG.- dije después de que terminase. Algunos jodidos pijos nos miraron pero yo simplemente les saqué el dedo de en medio (que estaba cubierto en pintauñas negro y estaba entrelazado con el de Draco ahora **[¿QUÉ?]** ).- Te quiero!- le dije y entonces empezamos a besarnos justo como Hilary Duff (udio a sa puta **[¿Y para qué la pones de ejemplo si tanto la odias?]** ) y CMM en Una Cenicienta Moderna. Entonces nos marchamos cogidos de la mano. Loopin **[Lupin no da ni Transformaciones ni Biología, así que no sé qué pinta aquí. Además, tendría que estar en "San Mango" por pedófilo, ¿no?]** nos gritó pero paró xq todo el mundo nos estaba aplaudiendo por lo sexys que estábamos jntos **[1. La aprobación popular no te va a librar de que le quiten chorrocientos puntos a Slytherin por esto. 2. ¿En serio, tía? ¿Todo el mundo os aplaude? Menuda Mary Sue…]**. Entonces vi un poster que decía que MCR daría un concierto en Hogsmede justo entonces **[¿Un concierto en horas de clase? ¡Qué mala decisión!]**. Nos miramos el uno al otro todo impactados y entonces fuimos jntos **[Pero que ya ha empezado. No van a quedar entradas. ¡Eh! ¡Volved aquí! Pero me tuve que callar porque quedan muy sexys juntos]**.


	16. Capítulo 16: Regreso al pasado

**Capítulo 16.**

NA: sbis qu! cllaos vale! proobrm q nu suis pijoz! raven apustas judida zurra dvlvm ma jodijdo jerusey s spnia q ivas a scrivir stu **[¡Corten! Tara, necesito que bajes un poco los insultos. Toma dos. ¡Acción!]**! Raven wtf zurra s sponia que ivas a cersto! XCIERTO colmilloz pa britney5655 x ensniarmeh japnes **[Si no sabes escribir ni en tu propio idioma, deja los demás en paz]**!

Corrimos felizmente **[¿Qué pasa? ¿Os habéis vuelto pijos?]** a Hogsmede. Allí vimos el escenario en el que GC había tocado. Corrimos hacia él flizmente. MCR estaban allí tocando "Helena". Estaba tan jodidamente contenta! Gerard parecía incluso más sexy que en ls fotografías. Incluso Draco lo pensaba, podía ver totalmente que estaba teniendo una erección **[¿QUÉ?]** pero no importaba xq sabía se que éramos ls únicos verdaderamente para elotro. Llevaba un mini vestido de cuero negro y botas de cuero negro de platino **[¿Las botas son de cuero o de platino? ¡Aclárate!]** con medias de rejilla rojas rotas. Draco llevaba una camiseta de MCR negra holgada y pantalones negros holgados **[Se han parado a cambiarse de ropa aunque tenían prisa... Claro que sí]**. De todos modo, nos declaramos* agitando la cabeza al ritmo de "Helena" **[¿Se sabrá alguna canción de MCR que no sea "Helena"? Porque yo no]**. Nos besamos con lengua **[Mientras sacuden la cabeza… Bravo]**. Corrimos hacia l frente de la banda para tirarnos al público **[Ojalá os estampéis contra el suelo]**. De pronto, Gerard se quitó su máscara. Los otros también. Jadeamos. No eran ellos en absoluto. Eran.,….. Volsemort y ls Traficantes de la Muerte **[JA JA JA JA]**!

-Wtf Draco no voy a ir a un concierto cuntigu!- grité enfadadamente **[Espera, ¿qué cojones acaba de pasar?]**.- No después de lo que me pasó la última vez **[¿¡Qué dices!?]**? Incluso aunque es MCR i u sabs lo mucho que me giustan **[¿Alguien me pude explicar qué coño está pasando? ¿Qué ha pasado con el concierto? ¿Habéis retrocedido en el tiempo? ¡No lo entiendo!]**

-Qué xq nosotros… ya sabes…- glagluceo incomodimente xq a los tíos no les gusta ha blar de ya-sabéis-qué.

-Sí xq nosotros ya sabes!- produje con voz enfadada.

-No lo haremos de nuevo.- prometió Draco.- Esta vez, iremos con una CARABINA.

-OMFG wtf/ te estás volviendo como los demás?- pregunté.- Así que supongo que eres un pijo o una Christina o qué ahora **[Te recuerdo que eras tú la que no quería ir sola con Draco]**?

-NO.- susurró en voz alta **[JA JA JA JA. NO]**.

-T stas convirtiendo en un pijo o qué?- despree enfadadamente.

-Enoby! No lo soy! Xfa ven conmigo!- se dejó caer de rodillas y empezó a cantarme "L mundo es negro" de GC **[La solución de Draco para cualquier problema de pareja es cantar una canción. Y siempre funciona. Aprendamos de él]**.

Estaba aplastada xq ese no es ni siquiera un single, había memorizado la l3tra solo pa mí **[O, quizá, y solo quizá, se la sabía porque le gusta. Digo yo, egocéntrica de mierda]**!

-Vale entonces supongo que tendré que hacerlo.- le dije y después nos besamos con lengua 1 rato y subí pa mi habitación **[¡QUE NO ESTÁ ARRIBA, HOSTIA PUTA. ASÍ DUERMAS EN EL TEJADO, ZORRA]**.

B´loody Mary estaba de pie allí **[Porque cuando ENOBY no está presente los demás no saben qué hacer con sus vidas]**.

-Hajimemashite nenah **[Intento patético de japonés]**.- dijo felizmente (ella ablaxba Japonés y io también. esu zegnifica "cómo te va" en japonés **[Dato curioso: en realidad significa "encantado de conocerte"]** ).- XCIERTO Willow **[Raven, esta eras tú]** esa jodida poser ha sido expulsida. suspendió tods sus klases y se seltó mates **[1. Si ya ha suspendido todas las asignaturas, ¿qué más dará que se salte matemática? 2. ¿Matemáticas en Hogwarts? Será "matemágicas." JA JA JA. Vale, ya paro]**. (na: RAVEN APEZTS! JUDET!)

-Le está bien merecido a esa puta zurra.- reí enfadadamente **[Psicótica de los huevos…]**.

Bueno de todos modo donde** sentíamos todas deprimidazz. Vuimos algunas películas gófficas como Lus pesuDILLA nt3 du xdad.

-Quizá Willow muera también.- dije.

-Kawai.- B´loody Mair **[¿Quién?]** agitú su cabeza energcmente letargicmente **[¿Qué?]**.- Oh sí o tengo una confesión después de que fuese expulsida la asesiné y ntonces Loopin lo hizo con ella xq es un nekofilu.

-Kawai.- comnenté felizmente. Nos hablamos la una a la otra en silencio x el resto dla película **[¿Qué me estás contando?]**.

-OH HEY XCIErto, voy a un concierto con drako esta noche en Hogsmeade con mcr **[Qué amigos tan famosos tienes, ¿no?]**.- dje.- Necesito llevar como el atuendo más conjunto caliente*** DA LE HISTURIA.

B´Loody Mairy Asintió ENERGéticAMENTTlE.

-Omfg totalmente vámonos de compras.

-En Hot Topic, verdad?- pregunté, sacando ya mi tarjete espshcial de Leialtad de Hot Topic **[¿Me repites otra vez que os diferencia exactamente de los pijos?]**.

-No.- mi cabeza se partiu.

-QUÉ?- mi cabeza juiró. No me lo podía creer.- B´Loody Mary eres 1 PIJA?

-NOOOO!NOOOO!- se rió.- He encontrado algunas tiendas gófficas chulas cerca de Hogwarts eso es todo **[JA JA JA. NO. JA JA JA]**.

-Coen te ha hablado subre ellas- prgunté segura de que habría sido Drako o Diabolo o Vampiro (ni siquiera me mencionéis ese NOMBRE **[¿Por qué? ¿Qué problema tienes con él ahora? No entiendo nada]**!). O yo **[¿En serio? ¿De verdad eres tan tonta como para pensar que has recomendado a alguien unas tiendas que ni siquiera conocías?]**.

-Dumblydore.- djo.- Deja que llame a nuestras escobas **[Esta idiota cree que las escobas son una mezcla entre un taxi y un perro. Si quieres "llamar" a las escobas tendrás que usar el conjuro Accio, en todo caso]**.

-OMFFG DUMBLYDORE?- pregunté tranquilamente **[¿Tengo que añadir algo?]**.

-Se vi el mapa de Hogsmeade encima de su mesa **[Entonces no te lo contó Dumbledore. Además, esta mujer piensa que entrar en el despacho del director es tan fácil como abrir una puerta. Para empezar, muy pocos en la escuela saben dónde se encuentra el despacho exactamente, ya que está escondido tras una estatua, necesitas una contraseña para entrar y encima tener la suerte de que Dumbledore no esté allí. Y, aunque no estuviese, los cuadros de los antiguos directores te verían y se lo contarían cuando volviese]**.- me dijo.- Venga vámonos.

Fuimos a unas pocas tiendas punkgofficas ESPECIALMENTE para los conciertos de Hosgmeade. El vendedor era OMG MÁS CALIENTE QUE GERARD SOLO QUE NO XQ ESO ES IMPOSIBLE **[Está jugando con mi paciencia… y eso no es bueno]** y me dio unos cuantos vestidos.

-Solo tenemos estos para ls verdaderos gófficos **[O sea, que el resto de la tienda es para posers]**.

-Ls verdaderos gófficos?- preguntamos yo y B´Loody Mary.

-Se nu creuíais la cantidad de posers que huy en la ciudad tío! Ayer loopin y snap intentaron comprar una bolsa para cámara góffica **[Pero si ya no tienen cámara]** \- Sucudió su cabeza.- Ni siquiera subía que tenía una cámara **[¿Sois amigos íntimos o cómo va la cosa?]**.

-OMFG NO VAN HA ESPIARME OTRA VEZ!- lloré, saliendo a la carrera del probador llevando un largo vestido negro con un montón de tul rojo saliéndole y un corte muy corto **[Insisto en que un vestido no puede ser largo y corto al mismo tiempo]** con una gran raja.

-Oh mi satán tienes que comprar ese conjunto.- dijo el dependiente.

-Sí es totallmente caliente **[El vestido, no ella]**.- dijo B´Loody Mary.

-Sabes qué vuy a dártelo gratis xq stas realmente buena con ese coenjnto. Ey vas a estar en el concierto esta noche?- preguntó.

-Sí, realmente.- le miré hacia atrás.- Ey XCIERTO mi nombre es ebondy dark´ness dementia TARA way cuál es el tuyo?

 **[Tengo varias cosas que decir.**

 **1\. Está tan enfadada con su amiga Raven que ha sustituido el "Raven" del nombre original de ENOBY por "Tara", que es su nombre.**

 **2\. ¿ENOBY está intentando ligar con el dependiente? Porque debo recordarle que está saliendo con Draco y le ha montado pollos muy gordos solo porque pensaba que la había engañado con Vampiro, sin pruebas. En realidad, Draco no le ha sido infiel ni una sola vez (que sepamos), mientras que ella se ha acotado con Vampiro y ha flirteado con todo bicho viviente]**

-Tom Rid.- dijo y se pasó una mano por su teñido pelo negro **[Tom Riddle es el verdadero nombre de Voldemort y su color de pelo natural es… negro]**.- Quizá te vea allí esta noche.

-Sí no lo creo xq voy a ir con mi nuvio drako enfermo pervertido **[¿Qué acaba de pasar exactamente? ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME LO EXPLIQUE!]**!- grité enfadadamente, pero antes de que suplicase que fuese con él **[¿Se puede ser más creída?]** , Hargrid voló dentro en su escoba negra pareciendo preocupado.

-OMFG EBONDY NECUSITAS VOLVER A LE CASTILLO AHORA!

 **[Cómo se nota que Raven no le ha corregido este capítulo, ¿verdad? Ha tenido muchas más faltas de ortografía que de costumbre. En realidad la pobre muchacha sí que trabajaba.**

 **Y una cosa más. Este capítulo, si obvias la primera parte igual que hace la autora, trata de borrar todo lo ocurrido a partir de la noche en la que Draco y ENOBY se enrollaron por primera vez. Parece que esto esté pasando justo después de que Dumbledore les echase la bronca, de ahí que ella tenga tanto recelo con volver a estar a solas con él. Llegas como unos diez capítulos tarde para hacer eso, pero tú a tu ritmo.]**

 *** Ha escrito "stated" (declarado) en lugar de "started" (empezar).**

 **** Ha utilizado "where" (donde) cuando quería poner "we were" (estábamos).**

 ***** Intentó escribir "hottest" (más caliente) pero se quedó en "hotset" (conjunto caliente).**


	17. Capítulo 17: Bocadillo de pulmón

**Capítulo 17.**

NA: dje purad de llmear lu hisriato! si rs un pijo ntuncs nu l luas! sbrs zi eruz 1 pijo o no x me test que ztá en m página principal. si nu l rs ntunces mulas. si l rs entunces VUUUUUTE A LA MIERRRRRRRRRRDA! pz willo no es relament un pija. Raven xfa haz stu prumetu devolver3 tu postre!

 **[En vista del horror ortográfico, me veo obligada a "traducir" la nota de autora otra vez:**

" **¡He dicho que dejéis de llamear la historia! ¡Si eres un pijo, entonces no la leas! Sabrás si eres un pijo o no por mi test, que está en mi página principal. Si no lo eres, molas. Si lo eres, ¡VETE A LA MIERDA! PD: Willow no es realmente una pija. Raven, por favor, haz esto. ¡Prometo devolverte tu poster!"**

 **Me gusta que, ahora que Raven y ella vuelven a ser amigas, Willow (Raven en la historia) ya no es pija. Eso sí, lo de que la han expulsado de Hogwarts, la mataron y después violaron su cadáver, sigue siendo canon, así que doy por sentado que, a partir de ahora, es un zombi]**

Tom Riddle **[En el capítulo anterior se apellidaba "Rid"]** nos dio alguna ropa y cosas grátix. Dijo que nus ayudaría cun el maquillaje si él quría xq le sabía ralmente du muda i esas cosas **[¿Cómo? ¿No se supone que al final del último capítulo le llamaste "enfermo pervertido"? ¿Y ahora estáis de buenas?]**. (es bisezual). Hargrid continuó disparándonos que nos corriésemos acia Hogwarts.

-WTF Hargrid?- grité enfadadamente.- Vete a la mierda judido bastardo.

Bueno de todos modo Willow se corrió. Hargrid se marchó enfadadamente **[No me extraña. Se supone que ha pasado algo en Hogwarts y tú le estás echando a cajas destempladas porque prefieres estar de compras]**.

-Ey perra estás kawaii.- dijo.

-Se pero no tan kawaii como tú.- le contesté tristemente xq Willow es realmente guapa y todo eso **[Cómo se nota que ahora volvéis a ser amigas, ¿eh?]**. Llevaba una corta cosita de corset con lazo rojo sangre en él y una minifalda rojo sangre, medias de rejilla de cuero **[¿Qué?]** y botas puntiugudas negras que mostraban lo pálida que eru. Tenía un cuerpo realmente bonito cun grandes tetas y todo **[Espera, ENOBY, que todavía te falta un poquito de culo por lamer]**. Era lo zufizientemente delgada pa estar anoréxica **[Eso NO es bueno]**.

-Así q vuas al concierto cun Draco?- preguntó.

-Sa.- dije felizmente.

-Yo irué con Diabolo.- curruntestó felizmente. Bueno de todos modo Draco y Diabolo se corrieron. Ambus staban extremadamente buenos y sexys y se nutaba que ellos puenzaban lo mismo de nusotras **[¿Me estás diciendo que tenían una erección visible? Porque de esta gente me creo cualquier cosa]**. Diabolo llevaba una camiseta negra en la que ponía "666". Llevaba toneladas de maquillaje juzto como Marilyn Manson. Draco llevaba pantalones de cuero negro, una camiseta gótica negra de GC y Vans negras que consiguió n Warped tower. B´loody Mart iba l concierto cun Dracola. Dracola solía ser llamado Navel*pero resultó q fue secuestrado cuando nació y su verdadera familia eran vampiros **[Espera. ¿Esa no era la historia de Hermione/ B´loody Mary?]**. Se tiñeron** en un accidente de coche. Navel se convirtió al Satanismo y entonces se convirtió en gótico. Estaba en Slitherin ahora. Llevaba una camiseta negra Arruguda, vaqueros negros y zapatos y pelo negro cun mechaz rojas **[¿Llevaba puesto PELO?]**. Le llumábamos Drácula ahora **[Joder, sí que cambiáis rápido de mote a la gente, hace un momento le llamabais "Dracola"]**. Bueno de todos modo todo nos subimos en el Mercedes-Bens negro **[#NotSponsored]** (lo pillaz xq sumos gopfficos) que su padre Lucian le dio. Hicimos marihuana, coca y crak **[¡El coche lleva encima un laboratorio ilegal de drogas!]**. Draco y yo nos liamos **[Espero que Draco no estuviese conduciendo porque… Bah, total, si están haciendo drogas]**. Le zacamos burla a esos estúpidos pijos **[ENOBY es lo más superficial, pedante y clasista que he conocido nunca. Si no eres, piensas o vistes como ella entonces eres inferior y mereces que se rían de ti]**. Pronto llegamos allí….Jaedé.

Gerard era el chico más buenorro de la storia! Parecua incluso más sexy d lo q parecía en ls fotox. Tenía un largo pelo negro cuervo i prefundos ojos azules. Stuba realmente delgado y tenía 1 asombrosa voz hétnica **[¿Qué?]**. Saltamos al ritmo de "Helena" y utras canciones **[Que ENOBY no conoce porque es una poser]**. De pronto Gerard se qotó su máscara. Lo mismo hicieron los otros miembroz **[Esto me suena…]**. Jadeé. No era Gerard en absoluto! Era un pijito feo zin nariz y ojos rojos… Todo el muno salió corriendo excepto yo y Draco **[Porque, aparentemente, somos idiotas]**. Draco y yo nos corrimos **[Sí que lo son]**. Era…. Vlodimort y ls Traficantes de la Muerte **[¡Y les debía dinero a todos!]**.

-Stúpidos idiotas.- disparó angustiadadudamente.- Enoby, os dije q mataseis a Vampiro. Habéis fallado. Y ahora….debo mataros a vos ya Draco!

-No no por favor.- suplicamos tristemente pero él sacó su cuchillo **[Insisto. ¿Para qué demonios ambientas una historia en el mundo de Harry Potter si no lo usas para nada y encima cambias a los personajes. ¿Qué sentido tiene?]**.

De pronto un anciano gótico gripe*** en su escoba. Tenía un pulmón**** pelo negro y un laaargo pan***** negro. Lluvabba una túnica negra n l que punía "avril lavigne" en l espalda. Disparó un hechuzo y Vlodemort salió corriendo. Era…DUMBLYDORE!

 ***Ha escrito mal Neville. A partir de ahora el pobre es Navel (ombligo).**

 ****Ha puesto "dyed" (tiñeron) en lugar de "died" (murieron).**

 *****Ha escrito "flu" (gripe) cuando quería poner "flew" (voló).**

 ******Aquí ha puesto "lung" (pulmón) en lugar de "long" (largo).**

 *******Ha usado "bread" (pan) en lugar de "beard" (barba).**


	18. Capítulo 18: La liebre negra de Albert

**Capítulo 18.**

NA: DJE Q PUREIS D LLAMMEAR! si lu haces ntncs erus un puo pijo! colmilloz pa raven x l ayuda i esu. muas! i un rs una pija. colmilloz x mu jersy! ps l utra azon dumbeldor diju palbrutas s xq ntentu sr gófico **[Ser un maleducado no tiene nada que ver con ser gótico]** x esu!

Me desperté al día siguiente en mi ataúd. Salí de él y me puse un poco de raya de ojos negra, somrra de ojos negra, pintalabios sangre cama*y un vestido negro de corte realmente corto que estaba todo desgarrado y en tiras así que podías ver mi barriga. Llevaba un pendiente en el ombligo con forma de calavera con diamantes negros y rojos dentro **[Entendería que la calavera tuviese diamantes en los ojos, pero me parece raro que los tenga dentro, más que nada porque no se van a ver]**.

(L noche antes Draco y yo alquilamos** de vuelta a la calavera*** (l pillaz calavera xq soy góffica i me gusta la merte). Dumbeldore persiguió a Vlodemort. Volamos allí en nuestras escobas **[Habías llegado en coche volador, merluza]**. La mía era negra y la cosa de escoba era rojo sangre. Había lazo sobre toda ella. Draco tenía una escoba negra de MCR **[¿De dónde demonios sacáis tanto merchandising?]**. Volvimos a nuestras habitaciones y tuvimos ya-sabéis-qué a una canción de Linkin Park **[1. ¿Cómo os pudisteis acostar estando cada uno en su habitación? 2. ¿¡Qué le hicisteis qué a una canción de Linkin Park!? 3. ¿Pero no tenías miedo de acostarte con él de nuevo?]**.)

Bueno de todos modo bajé **[¡QUE TÚ YA ESTÁS ABAJO, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! ¡ACÉPTALO!]** al Gran Comedor. Allí todos ls muros estaban pintados de negro y ls mesas eran negras también. Pero fudías ver que había pantalones**** rosas debajo de los pantalones negros **[Dejando a un lado lo de los "pantalones"… ¿Cómo puedes ver qué color hay debajo de pintura opaca?]**. Y habían pastores***** de bandas posers por todas partes, como Ashlee Simpson y los Back Street Boys **[Que yo sepa, esa gente hace pop. No intenta parecer góticos ni por asomo]**.

-WTF!- grité yéndome a sentar junto a B´loody Mary y Willow. B´loody Mary llevaba una minifalda negra de cuero con una camiseta de Good Chralotoote, medias de rejilla negras y botas puntiagudas negras. Willow llevaba un largo vestido gótico nero con escritura rojo sangre que era toda de encaje y que llegaba hasta tus muslos **[¡Madre mía! ¡Sí que era largo!]** y botas negras y medias de rejilla negra. Vampiro, Dracula y Draco se corrieron **[¿¡QUÉ!?]**. Empezamos hablar sobre quién era más sexy, Mikey o Gerard Way o Billie Joe Armstrong. Los chicos se unieron porque eran bi **[Me gusta mucho que en esta historia todo el mundo, ENOBY incluida, es bisexual. Sin embargo, nunca verás a ENOBY alagar o sentir ningún tipo de deseo hacia una mujer]**.

-Esos tíos están realmente buenos.- estaba diciendo Navel cuando de pronto un gótico anciano con una barba negra y todo se corrió **[¡BASTA!]**. Era el mismo que había perseguido a Vlodemort ayer. Tenía una piel normal bronceada pero llevaba base blanca y había teñido su liebre****** de negro.

-….DUMBLEDORE?1!- todos jadeamos.

-WTF?- grité enfadadamente.- Pensaba que solo llevaba aquello para asustar a Volsemort **[Eh, que tú te disfraces todas las mañanas no quiere decir que los demás también lo hagan]**!

-Hola a todos.- dijo felizmente.- Como pudéis ver le he dado a la habitación un cambio de imagen **[Esto me ha recordado a cuando Gilderoy Lockhart vistió de rosa el Gran Comedor por San Valentín]**. Quje fuensais de esto?

Todo el mundo de la mesa poser de Griffindoor empezó a aplaudir. Bueno nosotros los góticos nos miramos los unos a los otros todos disfustados y meneamos nuestras cabezas **[¿Por qué? Si es negro. Teóricamente tendría que gustarte]**. No podíamos creer lo poser que era!1.

-XCIERTO me podéis llamar Albert **[Su nombre es Albus]**.- LLAMÓ MIENTRAS NOS MARCHÁBAMOS a nuestras clases.

-Qué jodido poser!- gritó Draco enfadadamente mientras nosotros nosotros a Transformaciones. Íbamos cogidos de la mano. Vampiro parecía realmente celoso **[Pero… ¿de quién?]**. Podía verle llorando lágrimas de sangre de un modo gótico (l pillaz, cumo Gerard) pero no dije nada.

\- Apuesto a que está teniendo una crisis de la mediana edad **[Sí, pero le está llegando con mucho retraso. Anda, ¡cómo a vosotros!]**!- gritó Willow.

Estaba jodidamente enfadada.

 ***Ha escrito "bed" (cama) en lugar de "red" (rojo).**

 ****Ha intentado poner "went" (fuimos) pero se ha quedado en "rent" (alquilamos).**

 *****La "gracia" está en que "skull" (calavera) y "school" (escuela) suenan parecido.**

 ******"Pant" (pantalones) no es igual que "paint" (pintura).**

 *******Ha puesto "pastors" (pastores) cuando quería poner "posters".**

 ********Aquí quiso decir "hair" (pelo) pero puso "hare" (liebre).**


	19. Capítulo 19: Heces sangrientas

**Capítulo 19.**

NA: xfavor dejud de llamear l historia si lu haces rus un judido pijo i stus celso vale!11 du ahorq n adulante vuy a brruar vstras hombres* croticuz!111 XCIERTO evonyd s 1 pobresangrue asiq ai **[¿Qué demonios dices, mujer?]**!1 colmilloz pa raven xm l ayuda!11

Todo el día lu pasumos enfuedadumente pensifando sobre Dumbelldore. Estábamos tan jodidamente cabreados. Bueno, tenía una cosa en la que pensar también- l concierto de MCR **[NO. El concierto ya pasó, ¿recuerdas? En realidad eran Voldemort y sus Traficantes de la Muerte. LAS DOS VECES]**. Había sido posfuenido, así que todos podíamos ir **[Insisto: ese concierto NO era de MCR, sino una estratagema muy elaborada de Voldemort. No han podido posponerlo]**.

De todos modo, fui a la sala común tristemente para cortar las clases **[Es tan Mary Sue que las clases solo tienen lugar cuando ella está presente. Si se va, simplemente dejan salir a los demás a jugar fuera]**. Draco estaba siendo todo secretivo.

Pregunté qué era eso **[Ni siquiera ella sabe qué significa "secretivo"]** pero él se puso todo furioso yo **[¿Tú qué? ¡HABLA CLARO!]** y empezó a llorar todo caliente y angustiado (nu stun muy buenos lus chicuz bi zensiblez **[Sinceramente, una persona que se pasa la vida llorando por tonterías me parece de todo menos atractiva]** ).

-Nadie me puto entiende!1- gritó enfadadamente mientras su libre **[JA JA JA JA]** negra se metía en sus grandes ojos azules como Billie Joe en Bouevard delos Sueñoz Rotos **[1. Draco tiene los ojos grises, no azules. 2. ¿Billie Joe se metía en los ojos de alguien o se le metía a él una liebre en los ojos? ¡No te endiendo!]**. Llevaba una pintura** negra holgada, una camiseta negra de MCR y una muerte negra. (l pillaz en lugar de corbata xq sy goffica **[Te odio]** ) Yo llevaba un top de cuero negro de corte corto con cadenas todo por encima por encima de una minifalda de cuerno nero **[¿Llevas el top por encima de la falda?]** , botas de alto retenido*** negrasy un fendiente en el ombligo con forma de cruz **[¿Podéis escuchar mi grito de agonía?]**. Mi pelo estaba to arriba en un moño desgreñado rualmente alto como Amy Lee en Gong Under. (envíame un mensaje si queres ver l fogo)

-Acusarme **[¿Qué? ¿Quién te ha acusado? ¿Qué pasa?]**? Qué pasa conmigo **[Eso me pregunto yo]**!- gruñí.

-Pero- pero- pero- él gruñido.

-Jodido bastardo!- gemí.

 **[Esta mujer es una manipuladora en toda regla. El pobre Draco se sentía incomprendido y, en lugar de consolarlo, le da la vuelta a la tortilla para ponerse ella en el papel de la víctima. ENOBY siempre tiene que ser el centro de atención o no está contenta]**

-No! Espera! No es lo que puto parece **[Y encima el muy tonto le sigue el juego…]**!- gritó.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Sabía lo que había manada****. Corrí hacia el baño enfadada, llurando. Draco golpeando en la puerta. Yo azotado y batido mientras mi sangruenta raya de ojos caía a chorros por mis mejillas y hacía lágrimas chulas bajo mis heces***** como Benji en el vídeo Chicas y Chicoz (raven ese es tootalmente nuestro vídeo!) **[No entiendo NADA de lo que acaba de pasar]**. SAQUEEE UN CIGARRILLO Y EMPECÉ A fumar marihuana.

De pronto Hargrid se corrió **[¿Qué? ¿Qué pinta este aquí?]**. Se había aparecido **[No es posible parecerse en Hogwarts, ya te lo he dicho]**.

-Me diste un puto susto!- grité enfadadamente tirando mi marihuana.- Wtf te crues que estás haciendo en l habitación de las chicaz?

Solo que no era solo Hargrid. Alguien más estaba con él también! Durante un segundo quise q fse Tom Rid o quizá Draco pero era Dumblydore **[1. Estás en un maldito cuarto de baño. No puede ser tan grande como para que no te dieses cuenta de que venía con otra persona y mucho menos no identificarla. 2. ¿Para qué demonios querías que fuese Tom Riddle? ¿Para ver si te lo ligabas o para volver a insultarle? 3. ¡Pero si estabas enfadada con Draco haces un momento!]**.

-Ey necesito hacerte una pregunta.- dijo, sacando su prutendidamunt góffico bolso negro **[JA JA JA JA. NO. JA JA JA JA]**.- Qué vas u llevar para el concierto?

-Subas quienes son MCR!- jadé.

-No solo vi que había un concierto alk ivan muchos góticoz y punx.- dijo.- De todos modo Draco tiene una sorpresa para ti.

 **[Analicemos por un segundo este final apoteósico:**

 **1\. Vamos a entrar en su juego por un momento y a dar por sentado que Dumbledore realmente quiere consejos de moda. ¿Para qué le iba a preguntar a una alumna qué va a llevar ella puesto? En todo caso podría hacerle preguntado qué puede llevar él.**

 **2\. ¿Cómo sabe Dumbledore que Draco tiene una sorpresa para ENOBY? ¿Se lo ha dicho él? ¿Es el director de Hogwarts un mensajero del amor?**

 **3\. Al final ENOBY no contesta a su pregunta porque su vida es demasiado importante.**

 **4\. ¡Que el puñetero concierto ya se celebró en el capítulo 17! ¡Y en el 16, aunque hay un viaje en el tiempo!]**

 ***Puso "men" (hombres) en lugar de "mean" (malas).**

 ****Ha puesto "paint" (pintura) cuando pretendía poner "pants" (pantalones). Mismo error que en el capítulo anterior, solo que a la inversa.**

 *****"Held" (retenido) no es "heel" (tacón).**

 ******Ha escrito "herd" (manada) en lugar de "heard" (escuchado).**

 *******Aquí ha puesto "feces" (heces) en lugar de "face" (cara).**


	20. Capítulo 20: Es MUY puta

**Capítulo 20.**

NA: dje nue si lu q fiensai! farad de flamer vale pijoz!1 colmilloz pa raven x l ayuda!1 o sa xcierto esturé de vacaciones en transilvania x ls proxim 3 diaz así q nu esperéis actulizacionez.

Todo el día me pregunté qué fue la sorpresa **[Es tan tonta que ya ha visto la sorpresa pero no la ha entendido]**. Mientras tanto, me pose una minifalda nera de cuderu, un corset nero con cosa de lazo urpura todo alrededor, i botas negras góticas de compate. MCR ibuan a dar un concierto otra vez , porque Volxemort había tomado el control del último.

 **[Analicemos durante un momento el plan maestro de Voldemort:**

 **Para castigar a ENOBY, secuestró a un grupo de música, lo suplantó y dio un concierto, todo ello con la esperanza de que la chica apareciese y así poder matarla. Bravo]**

Me corté las muñecas **[Es una costumbre rara esa que tienes, ¿eh?]** mientras meneaba la cabeza al rixm d MCR en mi dormitorio toda la noche, sintiéndome excitada. De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta mientras yo estaba probándome agona ropa negra y meneando la cabeza al rixm d Colmillo* x l Veneno. Me pose toda enfadada y lo apagé, pero sagradamente esperaba en mi interior q fuese Draco para que pudiésemos hacerlo otra vez **[¡Hace cuatro capítulos no querías ir con él a un concierto por miedo a que volvieseis a enrollaros, inconsistente de mierda!]**.

-Cue cojones stus haciendo!- grité enfadadamente. Era Loopin!- Vuas a vunir a violarme o qué.- grité. Me estaba permitido decir esu porque Dumblydore nos había dicho a todos q tuviésemos cuidado con l o Snap porque era un pedófilo **[Lo que acabas de hacer es lo contrario a llevar cuidado]**.

-No, realmugente (l pillaz, infierno **[No, no lo pillo]** ) pujedo pedirte prestados algonos condenes xfa **[Te los regalo. No hace falta que me los devuelvas]**.- griñó enfadadamente.

-Sa, pa q t puedas fullar a u nuvia de seis anos, huh?- grité sarkastikamente.

-Cabona.- dijo, murchándose.

Bueno de todos modo, me puse alguna sombra de ojos negra, raya de ojos negra, y un poco de pintalabios negro y base blanca **[Creía que ya habíamos superado esa fase…]**. Entonces yo fuimos. Entunces jadee….Snake y Loopin estaban n medio dl pasillo vacío, huciéndolo, y Dobby estaba mirando **[JA JA JA. ¿QUÉ? JA JA JA]**!1

-Oh dios mío idiota ridúcala!- dispararon ambos enfadadamente cuando me vieron. Dobby se marchó corriendo llorando **[No me extraña]**. Aunque, sue pusieron de pie. Normalmente yo madera ** poesto cachonda (mu encunta ber tioz haciéndolo **[¡Le gusta mirar!]** ) pero ambos fueron jodidos pijoz **[Pues con Vampiro no tuviste tantos remilgos]**. (xcierto snake es muvido pa Griffindoor ahora **[El jefe de la casa Slytherin ha sido movido a "Griffindoor", claro que sí]** )

-WTF es para eso pa lo que querías condones?- pregunté sádicamente. (vs c scruvir eso **[Solo eso]** )

-Solo que no ibas a dármelos!- Lumpkin gritó enfadadamente.

-Bueno duberías habérmelo dicho **[¿Por qué demonios tendría que haberte dicho con quién se iba a acostar? Te pidió los condones por favor y tú te burlaste, ¿recuerdas?]**.- contesté.

-Idiota!- Sanke empezó a disparar nfadadamene. Y entonces…Saqué mi cámara negra y les hice una foto. Pudías ver que estaban desnudos y todo.

-Bueno purdonanos!- gritaron ambos enfadadamente.- De qué iba tod esu?

-Ha zido para chantajearus.- cujomentue.- Así que la próxima vez que me veáis haciéndolo con mi novio **[O con quien sea]** nu puto podéis delatarme o le enseñaré stu a Dumbledork. Así que iros a la mierda, bastardos!- empecé a correr **[¿Y qué tal si te encierras en tu cuarto en lugar de correr como una tonta? Estabas saliendo de él, ¿recuerdas?]**. Empezaron a perseguirme pero les lancé mi herida*** y su cayeron sobre ella **[Primera vez que ENOBY usa su varita: la tira contra sus enemigos.]**. Bueno de todos modo, salí fuera y allí estaba Vampiro, estando extremadamente jodidamente bueno.

-WTF suonde está Draco **[¿Por qué tendría que saberlo? Es más, estoy segura de que si sabe dónde está le vas a montar un pollo]**?- le pregunté.

-Oh, está sijendo un jodido bastardo. Me dijo que nu quería correrse.- dijo Vampiro, agitando su caboza.- Cuieres correrte conmigo? pal concierto?

Entonces….. me enseñó su coche volador **[¡Otra vez no! ¡ME NIEGO!]**. Jadeé. Era un coche negro. Dijo que su perrino Serius Blak se lu había dado. La matrícula por delante dcía MCR666 en ella. L de detrás decía "ENOBY" en ella **[JA JA JA. QUÉ ABSURDO. JA JA JA]**.

….Jadee.

Volamos a la sala de conciertos. MCR estaba allí, tocando.

Vampiro y yo empezamos a enrollarnos, meneando la cabeza al ritmo de la músika **[1. ¿Se puede ser más traidora y fácil de engatusar? 2. Os vais a romper un diente haciendo eso, os aviso]**. Jadee, mirando a l banda.

Casi tuve un orgasimo. Gerard estaba jodidamente bueno! Empuzó a cantar "Helena" **[OTRA vez]** y su sexa preciosa voz empuzó a llenar la sala. ….Y entunces, oí a alguien llorruando **[¿En mitad de un concierto? No lo creo]**. Me giré y vi a Draco, llorando en una esquina **[A esto se ha visto reducido el personaje de Draco Malfoy…]**.

 ***Me acabo de dar cuenta de por qué siempre pone "fangs" (colmillos) en sus notas de autora. Se parece mucho a "thanks" (gracias), así que hace el juego de palabras. DIOS. Misterio resuelto.**

 ****Aquí ha puesto "wood" (madera) cuando quería poner "would" (habría).**

 *****Ha utilizado "wound" (herida) en lugar de "wand" (varita). Aunque para lo que quería usarla…**


	21. Capítulo 21: Mr Norris

**Capítulo 21.**

NA: q us jdan vale! poto apuestais. nu ez mi colpa zi zta nal scruito vale xq sa uta raven xq us jdan pijoz!1 woopz lu snto raven colmilloz x l ayuda **[¿Se puede ser más tonta que esta chica?]**. xcierto transilvana mula muxo!1 incluso foe l kastillo dnd drkola fue gruvado!

Más tarde todos fuimos a la calavera. Draco estaba llorando en l sala común.

-Draco estus bien?- pregunté con voz gótica **[Me encantaría escuchar una voz gótica]**.

-No no lo estoy judida puta!- gritó enfadadamente. Empezó a salir corriendo del lugar de un modo suicida **[¿Qué?]**. Empecé a llorar xq tenía miedo de que se suicidase.

-No pasa nada Enoby.- dijo Vampiro confortablemente.- Haré que se sienta mejor **[No quiero saber cómo]**.

-Tu refieres a que irás a follártelo no!- grité enfadadamente **[Has sido tú quien le ha puesto los cuernos con Vampiro (varias veces); no tienes mucho derecho a ponerte digna]**.- grité enfadadamente. Entonces cogí pa alcanzar a Draco **[¡Me lo tiraré yo primero!]**. Vampiro se corrió también.

-Draco por favor córrete!- empezó a llorar. Lágrimas de sangre cayeron por su pálida cara. Stuba tan caliente xq me encantan los chicos bi sensibles **[ENOBY, tienes un problema en la cabeza, de verdad]**. (si erus un homofono entunces vut a l merda **[¡Seguro que tienes SIDA de todos modos]**!)

Y entonces…..nosotros manada* algonos pasos! Vampiro sacó su coca** nega de invencibilidad **[Esta frase en sí misma es un despropósito]**. Ambos nus metimos debajo. Vimos al conserje Mr. Norris **[JA JA JA. Ha confundido a la gata de Filch, la Señora Norris, con el propio Filch. JA JA JA]** allí, gritando enfadadamente con una linterna en su mano.

-CUIEN ESTÁ AHÍ!- gritó enfadadamente. Vimos a Filth correrse **[NO]**. Se metió debujo de la capa de invisibilidad y empezó a maullar escandalosamente **[JA JA JA. Los ha intercambiado. JA JA JA]**.

-HAY ALG1 AHÍ!- gritó Mr. Norris.

-No q tu jodan pequeño pijito poser sol*** de una jududa puta **[Es un experto en pasar desapercibido]**!- Vampiro dijo bajo su pecho **[¿QUÉ?]** de una forma disgustada.

-PURDUNA! PURDUNA QUIÉN DJO SO!- gritó Mr. Norris. Ntonces escuchó maullar a Filch **[Esto me está haciendo más gracia de la que debería]**.- Filth ay alg1 dubajo dla capa **[Espera, espera, espera. ¿Puede ver la capa?]**!- preguntó. Filth asintió. Y entonces…. Vampir me besó con lengua **[¿QUÉ TIENE ESO QUE VER CON NADA?]**! Lo hizo juto mientras….. Mr. Norris estaba quitando l capa!1

-QUÉ DEM-gritó pero ya mu tarde xq ahora estábamos corriendo lujos de él. Y ntunces vimos a Draco llorando i estullando n lagrimaz y cortando sus oñecas fuera dla escuela.

-Draco!- lloré.- Stus bien?

-Supongo que sí.- sollozó Draco. Volvimos a nuestros ataúdes besándonos con lengua el uno al otro **[¿¡Ahora con Draco!? ¿Y qué pasa con Harry? Es insaciable…]**. Draco y yo decidimos ver Lake Placid (vs nu s so dreprezibo) juntos en la gótica cama roja **[1. ¿No os habíais metido en vuestros ataúdes? 2. ¿Qué cama? ¿Qué dices? 3. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado con Vampiro? ¿Se ha volatilizado?]**. Mientras uva a poner el vídeo mis ojos se pusieron en blanco y de pronto tuve una visión de algo que estaba sucediendo ahora. Llamuaron a la puerta y Fug y el Misterio de la Magia **[¡El nuevo libro de la saga!]** entraron en la escuela!1

 ***Breve recordatorio: "herd" (manada), "heard" (escuchar).**

 ****Ha escrito "coke" (coca) en lugar de "cloak" (capa).**

 *****Esta es fácil: "sun" (sol), "son" (hijo).**


	22. Capítulo 22: El señor del ladrido

**Capítulo 22.**

NA: stfu! pijoz purad de llamear vale si nu tu guta t la merda sue q nu ez mr. noris ez colpa de raven vale!11 apuztas!1 nu s broma raven poto molaz ls pijoz apuztan **[No entiendo como Raven sigue siendo amiga suya]**!1

Todo el día todo el mundo habló de la Miseria de la Magia. Bueno de todos modo, me desperté al día siguiente. Estaba en mi ataúd así que abrí la puerta. Llevaba pijamas **[¿Más de uno?]** de cuero de encaje nero **[¿Qué?]**. Entonces jadee.

De pie enfrente de mí estaban…. B;loody Mary, Vampiro, Diabolo, Draco, Drácula y Willow **[¿La estaban mirando mientras dormía? Bueno, ni siquiera eso, porque tenía el ataúd cerrado]**!

Abrí mis ojos carmesíes **[1. Ya los tenías abiertos. 2. Tus ojos son azules como límpidas lágrimas, ¿recuerdas?]**. Willow llevaba un apretado top de cuero negro con fotografías de rosas sangrientas todo por encima. Debajo de eso lluvaba una esponjosa falda con lazo en ella y botas góticas que estaban unidas al top **[¿Qué?]**. Vampiro llevaba una camiseta ancha de Simple Plan y unos pantalones anchos negros y Vans. Draco llevaba una camiseta negra de MCR y vaqueros neros y una chaqueta de cuero. Estaba justo igoal que Gerard Way, y casi igual de sexy. Vampiro se parecía a Joel Madden. B´loody Mary llevaba un apretado vestido gótico negro esponjoso que había rajado para enseñar toda su palidez con un delineador blanco que decía "perra" y otras palabrotas y letras de canciones de MCR en él casi como un vestido que le había visto a Amy Lee una vez. Darknees (que es Jenny) **[¿Quién?]** estaba allí también. LLuvaba un vestido negro rajado gótico con cosas rajadas todo por encima y una cosa de top con lazo y botas puntiagudas negras. También estaban Crab y Goyle. Resulta que el padre de Darkness, Diabolo, Crabe y Goyle **[Espera. ¿Son los Weasley? ¿Has confundido a Fred y George con Crabbe y Goyle? ¿Y la tal Darkness es Ginny?]** era un vampiro **[Otra vez no, por Dios…]**. Se suicidó cortando sus muñecas **[¡BASTA! Según tus propias reglas, cortarse las muñecas es algo inocuo para los vampiros. ¡Tú misma lo haces diariamente!]** con una cuchilla de afeitar. Los había violado y todo antes también. Todos se deprimieron tanto que se convirtieron en gofficos y se convirtieron al Satanismo.

-OMFG- produje mientras me ponía de pie de un salto.- Por qué cojones estuais todos aquí?

-Enoby **[Me gusta cómo la autora ha aceptado que ese es su nombre]** algo está realmente jodido.- dijo Draco.

 **[Detengámonos un segundo para analizar la situación:**

 **Al parecer, algo va mal en Hogwarts y a esta banda de fardos solo se les ocurre acudir a nuestra Mary Sue favorita: ENOBY. Lo mejor de todo es que no la despiertan para contarle lo que ha pasado, sino que se quedan quietos como idiotas mirándola mientras duerme a la espera de que se despierte por sí sola]**

-VALE pero necesito ponerme mi jodida ropa primero.- grité enfadadamente **[La urgencia tendrá que esperar, chicos. Lo primero es lo primero]**.

-No pasa nada. Nos tenemos que ir ahora y estás kawaii de todos modo. Eres jodidamente hermosa.- dijo Draco con voz sexy **[Ojalá os muráis todos, así os lo digo]**.

-Oh de acuerdo.- dije sonriendo.- Pero tienes que contarme por qué estás siendo todo erectivo **[¿Qué?]**.

-Lo haré lo haré.- dijo **[¡Pero díselo ya!]**.

Así que solamente me puse raya de ojos negra, pintalabios negro y sombra de ojos roja con base blanca **[En serio, la voy a matar]**. Entonces me corrí. Todos salimos fuera del Gran Cumedor y miramos por la vuntana. Una jodida pija llamada Britney de Griffindoor estaba de pie al lado de nosotros. Llevaba una minifalda rosa y una camiseta de Hilary Duff así que le levantamos nuestros dedos de en medio. Dentro del Gran Comedor podíamos ver a Dumbledork. Cornelia Fudged **[JA JA JA JA JA]** estaba allí gritándole a Dumbledore. Doris Rumbridge estaba allí también.

-ESTO NO PUEDE SER!- gritó enfadadamente.- LA ESCUELA DEBE CERRARSE!

-EL SEÑOR DEL LADRIDO* ESTÁ PLANEANDO MATAR A LOS ESTUDIANTES!- gritó Cornelia Fudge.

-YA NO SIRVES PARA SER EL DIRECTOR POR MÁS TIEMPO!- gritó Rumbridge.- ERES DEMASIADO VIEJO Y TUS ALZEHIMERES SON DEMASIADO PELIGROSOS! DEBES RETURARTE O VOLDEMORT MATARÁ A TUS ESTUDIANTES!

-Muy bien.- dijo Dumbledore enfadadamente.- Perro no podemos hacer esto. No podemos cerrar la escuela. Hay solo una persona capaz de matar a Voldemort **[Vale, se acaba de acordar de que Harry es el elegido. Bien.]** y ella **[¿¡ELLA!?]** está en el castillo. Y su nombre es... Enoby Dark´ness Dementia Raven Way **[La madre que la…]**.

Draco, Crab, Goyle, Darkness, Willow, Vampiro y B´loody Mary se miraron los unos a los otros…Jadee.

… **[Acaba así]**

 ***En lugar de "dark" (oscuro) ha puesto "bark" (ladrido).**


	23. Capítulo 23: El Imperio contraataca

**Capítulo 23.**

NA: q puassa perras!1 stuais closs xq tengu 10000 creticaz!1 colmilloz pa Raven x l ayuda i cuntuarme sbr ls libroox **[Para lo que te ha servido…]** chuca mulas vámonoz de comprs jnts!

La puerta se abrió y la Profesora Rumbridge y Cornelia Fudge salieron pisoteando enfadadamente. Entonces Dumbledum y Rumbridge nos vieron.

-MR. WAY **[Confirmado: ENOBY es un hombre]** QUÉ NACIES ESTAS HACIENDO!- gritó Rumbridge enfadadamente. Dumbledore la murió.

-Oops ha cometido un error!- la corrompió **[Ha querido decir "corrigió", pero visto lo visto creo que esto es más correcto. Ahora veréis]**.- Ha querido decir hola a todo el mundo correos dentro **[JA JA JA JA]**!

Bueno todos nos corrimos dentro enfadadamente **[JA JA JA JA. ME MUERO. JA JA JA JA]**. Lo mismo hicieron los otros estudiantes **[JA JA JA JA. UNA ORGÍA. JA JA JA JA]**. Me senté entre Darkness y Draco y enfrente de B´loody Mary. Crab y Goyle empezaron a acr algunas bromas mórbidas. Ambos eran iguales que Ville Vollo. Yo ocho* un poco de Conde Chócula y bebí un poc de sangre de una taza. Entonces manada** alguien gritando enfadadamente. Miré detrás de mí era…Vampiro! Él y Draco se estaban disparando el uno al otro.

-Vampiro, Draco WTF?- pregunté.

-Jodido bustardo!- le gritó Draco a Vampiro.- Me quiero cagar*** al lado de ella **[JA JA JA JA]**!1

 **[Por cierto, Draco YA estaba sentado al lado de ENOBY antes de que empezasen a pelearse. No entiendo nada]**

-No yo lo haré.- gritó.

-No a ella nu le puto gustas, hijo de puta!- gritó Draco.

-No que te jodan hijo de puta ella me qere no a ti!- gritó Vampiro. Y entonces… saltó sobre Draco! (no nu dsa manera purvertido **[Siempre pensando en lo mismo…]** ) Empezaron a pelear y aporrearse el uno al otro.

 **[Un breve paréntesis para recordar que esta banda de merluzos acaba de escuchar que Voldemort planea matarlos a todos y que la situación es extremadamente peligrosa]**

Dumbldore les gritó pero no pararon. Todo de pronto… un hombre terrible con ojos rojos y sin nariz entró volando en su escoba **[¡Os lo dije!]**.No tenía nariz y llevaba puesta una túnica gris. Todos los cristales de las ventanas por las que había untrado volando se rompieron **[O sea, que los cristales se rompieron DESPUÉS de que atravesase las ventanas… ¿varias ventanas?]**. Britney esa jodida pija empezó a llorar. Vampiro y Draco pararon de pelear ….Yo compré**** comida….Todo el mundo jadeó. L habitación se quedó en silencio….Volzemort!

-Eboby…..Ebony….- djo Dath Valer **[¿Quién?]** malignamente con su voz rasposa.- Habéis fallado nuestra misión. Ahora debo mataros a vos y debo matar a Vampiro también. Si no lo matáis antes mataré a Draco también **[¿Por qué estás tan emperrado en que ENOBY mate a Harry? ¡Si puedes hacerlo tú mismo!]**!

-Xfa no me hagas matarlo xfa!- supliqué.

-No!- rió crudamente.- Mátalo, o le mataré de todos modo!- entonces se marchó volando cacareando **[¿Qué? ¿Por qué se iba a marchar justo ahora que os tenía? ¿Y por qué ninguno de los presentes ha hecho nada? ¡Dumbledore estaba allí!]**

Estallé en lágrimas. Vampiro y Draco se corrieron para reconfortarme **[JA JA JA JA]**. De pronto mis ojos se pusieron en blanco así que parecían todo guays y góticos. Tuve una visión en la que vi algo de relámpajos y entonces Vlodremort corriéndose para matar a Draco mientras Draco se cortaba las muñecas de un modo depresivo **[¿Qué?]**.

-No!- grité seximente. De pronto me cerré y paré de tener la visión.

-Ebony Ebony estuas ben?- preguntó Draco con voz preocupada.

-Se se.- dije tristemente mientras me ponía de pie.

-Tuodo está bien Enoby.- dijo Vampiro todo senseble.

-No no lo está!- grité enfadadamente **[A ver si nos aclaramos, chica]**.- grité enfadadamente. Lagrimaz de sangre bajaron por mi cara.- OMFG qué pasa si estoy siendo posseida como en Da Ring 2!

-Está bien chuca.- dijo B´loody Mary.- Aunque quizá deburías preguntar a la Profesora Sinister qué significan las visiones **[1. ¿Cómo sabes que ha tenido una visión si todavía no os lo ha contado? 2. ¿Te refieres a Aurora Sinistra, profesora de Astronomía? ¿O a Sybill Trelawney, profesora de Adivinación? No lo tengo claro]**.

-Vale perra.-dije tristemente y entonces nus fuimos.

 ***Ha escrito "eight" (ocho) en lugar de "ate" (comí).**

 ****Otra vez: "herd" (manada) y "heard" (escuché).**

 *****Quiso poner "sit" (sentarse) pero puso "shit" (cagarse).**

 ****** Ha confundido "stopped" (paré) con "shopped" (compré).**


	24. Capítulo 24: Desviación neuronal severa

**Capítulo 24.**

NA: pijoz purad de llamear l historia sulo stuis celosos así que judos vale idos l inferno!11 raven comilloz x l ayuda!

Bueno teníamos Desviación **[¿Qué?]** a continuación así que fui a preguntarle a la Profesora Trevolry **[¿Quién?]** sobre las visiones.

-Konnichiwa a todo el mundo correos dentro **[La orgía continúa…]**.- dijo la Profesora Sinister en Japonés **[1. Hace dos segundos la has llamado "Trevolry", no me líes. 2. Solo ha dicho una palabra en japonés]**. Me olió* con su gótico pintalabios negro **[¿Qué?]**. Es la puta profesora más guay de la historia. Tiene el pelo largo muerto negro con puntas rojo sangre y ojos rojos **[¿Tiene ojos en el pelo?]**. (s madre ez una vampiresa . Además es mutad Japonesa así que lo habla y tofo. ella y i b´loody mry se llevan muy bien **[¡Un momento! En la historia original, Hermione y la profesora Trelawney no coincidían en nada. Es más, Adivinación es la ÚNICA asignatura que Hermion ha abandonado, por considerarla una farsa. No podías haber elegido peor…]** ) Es realmente joven para ser profesora. Joy llevaba un top negro de cuero con lazo rojo y un largo vestido negro goffico rajado **[No es que yo sea una experta en moda pero… ¿un top y un vestido juntos? ¿En serio?]**. Entramos dentro de la clase negra con pastores** de Emily la Fuerte. Levanté mi mano. Llevaba un poco de Pintaunas negra con pentagramas rojos en ella.

-Qué quieres Ebony?- preguntó.- Ey me encanta u pintauñas dunde la has conseguido, Hot Topik?

-Se.- contesté. Todos los pijos que no sabían qué era HT me miraron raro **[No creo que sea por eso]**. Les enseñé el dedo de en medio **[¡Estás en mitad de clase, pedazo de idiota! ¡500 puntos menos para Slytherin!]**.- Bueno tengo que hablar contigo sobre algunas cozaz. Cuando quieres hacurlo?

-Cu tal ahora?- preguntó **[Estás dando una clase, ¿recuerdas?]**.

-VALE.- dije.

-VALE clase podéis puto marcharos to2 **[¡Pero si acababa de empezar!]**.- dijo la Profesora Trevolry y dejó que to2 se marcharan.- Excepto tú Britney.- señaló a Britney y algunos otros pijos **[¿Cómo puede señalar a varias personas al mismo tiempo?]**.- Por favor haced el exorcismo (l pillaz) 1 de la página 3.

 **[Hagamos un pequeño aparte para hablar de Britney.**

 **No sabemos exactamente quién es Britney, pero lleva apareciendo en la historia desde el principio. Parece que es una pija y que ENOBY la odia por algún motivo, así que me pregunto… ¿quién es la tal Britney en el mundo real? ¿Por qué está Tara tan enfadada con ella? ¿Tiene algo que ver con aquella Britney que le "enseñó" japonés? NO LO SÉ]**

-VALE estoy teniendo montonez de visiones **[Solo has tenido una]**.- dije con voz preocupada. Estoy tan preocupada de que Draco vuya a morir.

Bueno ella me dio una bola de criptal negro para encerrarlo***. Lo miré.

-Qué vs?- preguntó.

 **[A todo esto, ¿no tendría mucho más sentido que te preguntase qué has visto en esas visiones y te ayudase a interpretarlas en lugar de… lo que quiera que estáis haciendo?]**

-Dije que vi una calavera gótica negra y un pentagrama **[Lo dije, pero no lo vi]**.

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta. Miré. Era Draco. Estaba realmente sexy llevando una faceta **[¿Qué?]** de cuero negro, una camiseta negra gótica de Linkin Park y zapatos neros de Congreso.

-Vale puedes marcharte ahora, ns vemos coño **[1. ¿Por qué? No habéis avanzado nada con el tema de las visiones. Draco puede esperar. 2. No creo que esa sea una forma muy adecuada de referirte a una alumna…]**.- dijo la Profesora Sinister.

-Adiós perra.- dije ondulando **[1000 puntos menos para Slytherin]**.

Fui con Draco y Vampiro estaba sentado a su lado. Ambos seguimos a Draco juntos y yo estaba muy excitada **[¡No me cuentes más!]**.

 ***Aquí quiso poner "smiled" (sonrió) pero puso "smelled" (olió).**

 ****"Pastors" (pastores) no es lo mismo que "posters".**

 ****Ha escrito "lock in" (encerrar) en lugar de "look in" (mirar dentro).**


	25. Capítulo 25: El negro asesino

**Capítulo 25.**

NA: paras de llamear vale si nu entunces s lu cuntaré a Justin **[¿Quién es Justin?]** pa q us pegue!1111 i s lu duré a tuds ls nredez pa que pongo un virtuz en u ordenador!11111111111 JUDOS!1 raven colmillos x l ayuda!1

Estaba muy excitada. Sueguí Draco pruguntándome si íbamos a tner sexo otra vez. Fuimos fuera y entonces subimos al coche negro de Draco **[La cosa promete, ENOBY, pero… ¿dónde habéis dejado a Vampiro? Estaba con vosotros hace un momento]**.

-Ebony qué coño ha dicho la Profesora Trevolry.- susurró Draco puniendo sus góticas manos bluncas con pintauñas nvro en las mías.

-Ha dicho que me dirá qué significado las visiones mañana **[¡Eso es mentira! ¡No ha dicho nada de eso! ¡Ni siquiera le has explicado como son tus visiones!]**.- gruñí con una voz sexy **[¿Qué?]**. Sacó un paquete de heroína y lo clavó **[No comprendo vuestras barbáricas costumbres]** , y me lo dio para que esnufuase. Empezó a volar el coche dentro un árbol **[JA JA JA JA]**. Fuimos hasta arriba. Draco puso un poco de MCR.

"Y todas las cosas que tú nunca jamás me contaste

Y todas las sonrisas que nunca van a hechizarme."- cantó la sexy voz de Gerard. Empezamos a cuitarnos la ropa el uno al otro fervoruosamente. Me quitó mi tanga nero y mi barra negra de cuero **[¿QUÉ?]**. Le quité sus calzoncillos negros. Entonces… puso su palpiutuante ya-sabes-qué en mi herramienta **[JA JA JA JA. ES UN HOMBRE. JA JA JA JA]** sexymente.

-OMFG Draco Draco!- grité teniendo un orgismo. Empezamos a besarnos con lengua pasivamente. De pronto… me quedé dormida **[No me extraña, si os estabais besando pasivamente]**. Empecé a tener un sueño. En él un tío negro estaba disparando a dos hombres gófficos con largo pelo negro.

-No! Por favor no nos puto mates!11- grité con una voz asustada.

-Ebony qué te pasa?- preguntó Draco mientras me despertaba abriendo mis ojos azul glacial **[¿Te abrió los ojos él? ¡Qué preocupante!]**.

Empecé a llorar y lágrimas de sangre empezaron a caer por mi cara. Le pedí a Draco que llamase a Vampiro **[¿Para qué?]**. Lo hizo con su móvil nero de Linkin Park. Perro lo peor era que la gnt a la que habían dusparado en el sueño eran… **[¿Quiénes? ¡Dímelo ya, maldita sea!]** Lucian y Serious!111


	26. Capítulo 26: La asesina de negros

**Capítulo 26.**

NA: PIJOZ PURAD DE LLAMEAR SL HISTRIA VALE!1 si nu t gust l historia ntunces q t dn judidu pijo! APUSTAIS!111 oh i y un tuy zindo rasista vale!11

Unos pocos munutos despés Vampiro s corrió pa 1 árbol **[¿Qué?]**. Yo llevaba un jackson nero de cuero **[¿¡Me estás diciendo que llevabas la piel de un hombre negro llamado Jackson encima!?]** , pantalones de cuero negro y una camiseta de Good Chralotte.

 **[Me gusta que Tara no tiene en cuenta que muchos de sus capítulos empiezan donde termina el anterior, como en este caso, así que describe la ropa de ENOBY aunque contradiga lo que, en tiempo de historia, llevaba puesto hace cinco minutos]**

-Hola Vampiro.- dije flirteantemente mientras empezaba a sollozar **[O flirteas o lloras, pero las dos cosas no]**. Draco me abrazó sexymente **[Espera, ¿has flirteado con Harry delante de Draco? Menuda perra…]** intruntando consolarme. Empecé a llorar lágrimas de sangre y entonces les conté lo que había pasado.

-Oh joder!- gritó Vampiro enfadadamente. Empezó a 4 llorar tristemente **[¿Qué pinta ese 4 ahí?]**.- Qué jodido gilipollas hizo eso!

-No lo sé.- dije.- Ahora vámonos tenemos q contárselo a Dumbledor **[O sea, que cuando se viste de negro es un poser pero cuando le necesitáis bien que vais corriendo a buscarle]**.

Corrimos fuera del árbol **[Se dejaron el coche allí]** y dentru dl castillo. Dumblydor estaba sentado en su oficina.

-Mi señor **[¿Y ese trato medieval?]** nuestros padres han sido disparados **[En realidad, Sirius es el padrino de Harry]**!- dijo Draco mientras le azotbamos algonas lágrimas de su blanca cara **[¿Qué?]**.- Enoby ha tenido una visión en un saeño.

Dumbleodre empezó a cacourear.

-Jajajaja! Y Cómo espuerais que sepa que Enoby no es divisiva **[¿QUÉ?]**?

Fulminé a Dumbledore.

-Mira hijo de puta.- dijo él enfadadamente mientras Dumbledore jadeaba (vs está su ofura de crersonaje).- Sabues que no soy decisiva **[Ni consistente]**. Ahora envía a alguna jodida gnt ahí fuera para buscar a Series y Lucian- pornto **[Estás expulsada. Y, por cierto, ¿a qué ha venido ese "él"?]**!

-Vale.- dijo con una voz íntima **[JA JA JA JA]**.- Dónde están?

Luché sobre ello. Entonces todo de pronto…..

-Longdres **[JA JA JA JA]**.- dije. Le dije qué calle. Se fue y llamó a alguna gente e hizo algunas cosas **[Está bien saberlo]**. Después de algunos mistusnos volvió y dijo gente nos vamos a buscarles. Después de un rato alguien le llamó de nuevo **[¿Pero no se acababa de marchar?]**. Dijo que habían sido encontrados. Draco, Vampiro y yo todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones juntos. Me fui con Draco a esperar a las enfermeras oficina **[¡Acabas de decir que os fuisteis a vuestras habitaciones!]** mientras Vampiro se fue a cortarse sus muñecas en su habitación **[Pero Vampiro no es un vampiro de verdad, ¡va a morir! Oh, bueno…]**. Nos miramos el uno a al otro a nuestros góticos, depirimidos ojos. Entonces, nos besamos. De pronto Serious y Lucian se corrieron en nuestras camillas **[¡OH, DIOS MÍO!]** ….y la Profesora Sinister estaba detrás de ellos **[¡Estaba mirando!]**!1

 **[Vale, tengo varias cosas que decir respecto al capítulo:**

 **1\. ENOBY ha tenido una visión en la que un hombre negro disparaba a otros dos hombres. No vio nada más. ¿Me puede alguien explicar cómo sabía que estaban en Londres? Y, lo que es más, ¿cómo conocía la calle exacta?**

 **2\. Cuando dice en qué ciudad ciudad y calle tienen que buscar, ENOBY da a entender que hace un esfuerzo por visualizarlas. ¿Quiere eso decir que puede forzar sus visiones? ¿Cómo ha aprendido a controlarlas? Y, pregunto más, aunque pudiese forzar una visión, ¿es capaz de decidir qué ver?**

 **3\. En su visión, ENOBY veía como esos dos hombres eran disparados. Sin embargo, los han encontrado sin un rasguño y parece que no han capturado al hombre negro. Ni lo mencionan, de hecho.**

 **4\. ¿Qué causa exactamente las visiones de ENOBY? Porque en los libros queda muy claro que un verdadero adivino puede hacer profecías, que no es lo mismo que tener una visión, y Harry en realidad no tiene visiones, sino que comparte ciertos pensamientos con Voldemort.**

 **5\. ¿Me puede alguien explicar qué cojones estaban haciendo Sirius Black y Lucius Malfoy juntos sin intentar arrancarse la cabeza el uno al otro? Porque eso es lo más inverosímil del asunto.]**


	27. Capítulo 27: El toque de la muerte

**Capítulo 27.**

 **[Resulta que este capítulo tiene título propio y, como la última vez, no tiene NADA que ver con lo que pasa en él. Se llama "los vampirz nunca tu arán daño"]**

NA: subs q!111 Nu m mport 1 merda lu q usotrs pijoz fenseis d mí!1111 así q purad de llamear l historia perraz!1111 colmilloz pa raven x u amur i deporte*t quieru chuca azu q un vujoi a actualizar lol **[Pero si estás actualizando, ¿qué dices?]** Ztuba rlmnt deprimdda i me he cortado mus eñecas tuve q ir pal hospital rraven mulas chuca!11111111111111111111

Todo l mundo en la habitación empezó a llorar felizmente- los había salvado **[Tú no has hecho nada]**. Drako, Lucian, Serius ataron** Vampiro todos se corrieron para abrazarme **[¿Qué?]**. La enfermera empezó a darles medicina **[A ver si se les cura eso de correrse porque sí…]**.

-Córrete dentro Enoby **[NO]**.- dijo la Profesora Sinatra **[¡Es cantante!]**. Ella llevaba un vestido gótico nero de cuero con un top de corset y sangre real de vampir en él **[¿Qué?]** y unas utas botas platino.- Tengo con contarte la jodida perdición **[¿Qué perdición? ¿Qué dices?]**.

Encerré*** a Lucian, Serifs **[¿Quién?]** , Drake **[¿Quién es ese?]** y Vampiro. Asintieron.

Olí**** felizmente y fui a una habitación oscura **[¡Cuidado, ENOBY!]**. Había cambiado la Profesora Sinister sacó algunas cartas negras **[¿Qué has cambiado? ¿Qué dices? ¡Habla claro!]**. Empezó a mirar dentro de una bola de crisol negro **[¿Qué es una bola de crisol negro? No lo entiendo. ¿Y para qué sacó las cartas entonces?]**. Dijo…

-Tara **[Uy, qué confusión más tonta. Si ese es el nombre de la autora… ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?]** , veo que se acercan tiempos orscuos.- dijo mal **[El primer paso es reconocerlo]**. Miró dentro de ls bolas.- Ves, debes volver atrás en el tiempo.- sacó un Virador del Tiempo como el que tenía B´loody Mary.- Cuando Vlodemint estuvo en Hogwarts antes de que se volviese poderoso l rumpiron l curazón **[JA JA JA JA]**. Ahora frees que se habría convertido en Volxemort si se hubiese enamorado **[A ver, que el asunto es que Voldemort no puede sentir amor. Por eso Harry es más fuerte que él]**?- sacudí mi cabeza.- Dubes volver atrás en el tiempo y sedoucirle. Es el único modo. Si sigue siendo malvado entonces debes matarlo **[Claro, primero encaríñate con él y luego mátalo. Y, por cierto, menudas cosas le pide la profesora…]**. Puedes venir a mi habitación mañana y puedes hacerlo.

 **[Si esta fuese una historia mejor, ENOBY viajaría en el tiempo para seducir a Voldemort e impedir que se volviese malvado pero, al final, sería ella misma quien le rompe el corazón. Pero apuesto a que las cosas no van a ir por ahí…]**

-Vale **[Reacción normal de alguien a quien le acaban de asignar una misión amoral extremadamente importante]**.- dije tristemente. Hicimos el pecado del toque de la muerte **[¿Qué hicisteis el qué?]**. Salí fuera de nuevo tristemente.

-Qué cojones ha pasado?- preguntaron Draco y Vampiro.

-Se qué ha pasado?- preguntaron Darkness, Willow y Boldy Mary? **[Ni siquiera ella sabe quién es]**

Estuve a punto de contárselo perro todo2 estaban allí. Estaban celebrando que Lucian y Sirius habían sido encuentrados. Todo el mundo estaba orgulloso de mí perro sulo cuería hablar cun Draco. Estaban cuoreando mi nombre **[Se te está empezando a ir de las manos…]** y algunos reporteros estaban allí, intentando entrevistar a Dumblydore. Pusieron una pancarta. Muchoz jodidos pijoz estaban allí oviamente intentando suer b gofficos llevando el símbolo de HIM en sus manoz- a puesar de que ruealmente no habían oído hablar de él **[¿Y entonces cómo demonios conocen el símbolo?]**. Incluso Mr. Norris parecía feliz **[Sí, tiene pinta de que la vida de esos dos le importa muchísimo]**. Una tarta nera y roja había sido sacada. Crabbe y Goyke prepararon algunos fuegoz artificialex **[Teniendo en cuenta cómo acabaron Crabbe y Goyle en los libros… Esto es peligroso]** con forma de calaveras de Los Sabios Magos Wesley **[¿El qué?]**.

Me puse mi coca***** de Invisibilidad **[Que yo sepa, era de Harry hace unos capítulos]** con Vampiro y Draco y nos escabullimos fuera jntos.

 ***Ha escrito "sport" (deporte) cuando la palabra que buscaba era "support" (apoyo).**

 ****Aquí quería poner "and" (y) pero se le ha ido a "bond" (atar).**

 *****En esta ocasión intentaba escribir "looked" (miré) y en su lugar ha puesto "locked" (cerré).**

 ******Es la segunda vez que cae en esto: "smelled" (olió), "smiled" (sonrió).**

 *******"Coke" (cocaína) no es lo mismo que "cloak" (capa).**


	28. Capítulo 28: Larga y próspera

**Capítulo 28.**

NA: dje dejad de glamear la historia zue un urror condo l profsora relory **[¿Quién?]** djo esu vale **[¿El qué?]**!11111111 IDOS L POTO INFIERNO!1111 APUZTAIS! colmilloz pa fily **[Raven, esta no eres tú]** x l ayuda!1! raven diviertute cun kiwi **[¿El pájaro o la fruta?]**!1111111

Nos metimos en 1 habitación nera. Las paredez eran neras con retratos de bandas góticas com MCR, GC y Marilyn Manson todo sobre ellas. Un gran ataúd negro estaba en el centro. Terciupulo rojo delineaba la caja nera. Había tres sillas hechas de huesos con calaveraz reales en lls **[Creo que esta es la descripción más exhaustiva que ha hecho de algo que no sea ropa en lo que llevamos de historia pero… ¿alguien me sabría decir dónde están y para qué? No es el tipio de habitación que uno espera encontrar en una escuela]**. Llevaba una barra nera de corset **[¿Un qué?]** cun cosas púrpura en ella, medias de rejilla succionadoras **[¿Qué?]** y un tanga nero debajo.

Me senté en una de ls sillas dispersamente **[¿Cómo se hace eso?]**. Lo mismo hicieron Drako y Vampiro.

-Estás bien?- preguntó Vampir puniendo su mano toa de bastardo en la mía **[¿Qué?]**. Llevaba pintauñas negro. Yo llevaba pintauñas nero con cruces rojas sobre él **[¿OTRA VEZ CRUCES?]**.

-Sa eso creo.- dije tristemente. Drako también poso su mano en la mía seximente. Sonreí tristemente con mi pintalabios nero **[Normalmente uno sonríe con los labios…]**.- El problema es….Tengo que seducir a Volxemort. Tengo q volver atrus en tiempo.

Draco empezó a llorar tristemente. Vampiro le abrazó **[Tranquila, ENOBY, yo haré que se sienta mejor…]**.

-Ezta bien Eboby.- dijo finalmente.- Pero qué pasa conmigo? Nu vamos a rumper o nafa, lu estás **[¿Qué si está qué? ¿Qué pasa?]**?

-Claru que no!- jadee.

-De verdad?- preguntó.

-De verdad.- dije.

Nos besamos con lengua seximente. Vampiro nos miró desueantemente **[Tiene que ser MUY incómodo tener a Harry siempre a su alrededor. Se pasa el día celoso, llorando o intentando liarse con el uno y con la otra… Esa amistad no puede durar.]**.

Entonces… le quité la cumuseta de MCR a Draco y seductivuamente le quité los pantalones **[Vale, en realidad se lo están buscando. Mátalos, Vampiro, mátalos]**. Tenía una polla tan grande como un stallone **[¡Te quejarás de cumplido, Sylvester!]**. Había reemplazado el tatuaje de Vampiro que ponía Enoby en él **[¿Vampiro tenía un tatuaje en el que ponía ENOBY? ¿Desde cuándo?]**. Había rosas negras a su alrededor. Jadee. Estuba justo igual q Gerard Way **[NO]**. Vampiro sacó una vid cámara **[A ver, tampoco me extraña. Os estáis dando todo el filete delante de él]**. (Abia dixo que eztuba bien antes).

Me quité mi ropa ntonces stuvamos listos pa l xperiencia d nstras vids.

Empezamos a besarnos con lengua mientras escalábamos por el atud **[Escalar y besar son actividades poco compatibles, diría yo]**. Puso su spock **[¿Así es como llama a su… larga y próspera…?]** en mi ya-sabéis- qué y lo hicimos pasivamente **[La experiencia de sus vidas, damas y caballeros]**.

-Te quiero Eboby. Oh déjame suntirte ncesito suntirte.- gritó mientras teníamos un orgasmo. Vimos que Vampiro lo había grabado todo perfectamente **[Ahora podrán comercializarlo]**. De pronto….

-QUÉ COJONES ESTÁIS HUCIEDO!

Era….Snope y la Profesora McGoggle!111


	29. Capítulo 29: Predicadora y caramelo

**Capítulo 29.**

NA: cuyaos d 1 pot vez!11 stais celosoz xq suis pijoz así que judeos!111 raven mulas chuca colmilloz x l ayuda MCR MULA 666!111111111111

-Oh mi satán!1- gritamos mientras saltábamos fuera dl ataúd. Snap y la Profesora McGoonagle empezaron a dispararnos enfadadamente **[¡Qué radicales!]**.

-CORREOS AHORA!1!- produjo la Predicadora McGongel **[¿Qué?]**. Lo hicimos culpablemente. Dejamos la habitación poniéndonos la ropa **[Esta gente valía para el circo. Saben saltar mientras se besan, escalar mientras se enrollan, ponerse la ropa mientras caminan…]**. Snoop arragó el caramelo y se lo guardó en su bolsillo **[¿Qué caramelo? ¿Qué dices?]**.

-Ey qué cojones!111- disparó Vampiro enfadadamente.

-Sa bustardo qué cojones vus a hacer con la jodida cámara **[¿No era un caramelo? Me estoy perdiendo…]**?- demondó Draco todo protector, mirándome Enamurudamente con sus góticos ojos rojos **[¡Ah! Ahora lo entiendo. Snape cogió un caramelo. ENOBY intentó robar la cámara… ¿no?]**.- Mira, Dumblehor sbue tu pequeño secreto y si huces sto otra vez, entonces iruas a San Mango **[Donde, como pedófilo, ya debería estar. De hecho, todo el mundo conoce su "pequeño secreto"]**. Así que devuelve l cámara!1111

-Jajajaja el Misterio de la Mogia cree que él está loco no hay manera de q l crean.- rió Snoop siendo malo.

-Sí ciuerrad la bpca inlosentes idiotas!- gritó la Porfesora McGoggle. Nos hizo corrernos dentro de una habitación rara **[Es la segunda vez que os hace correros en lo que va de capítulo. Disfruta demasiado…]** con piedras blancas todo alrededor. Había todas esus herramientas raras en ella **[No sé si quiero saber lo que va a pasar a continuación…]**. Draco empezó a llorar todo sexy y sexitivo (l pillaz xq es un sexbom lol tom felnot mula x vid pero nu tanto como gerard erus sexo cun piernaz tu quiero poto mulaz cusat cunmigo!111).

Empecé a llorar lágrimas de sangre (paza en krunikuz varpirukuz djo raven vale así que judeos!1). Vampiro sacó un pañujelo y me secó los ojos rojos **[¡Qué daño!]**.

Y entonces….. él y Snoop sacaron pistolas usando magia **[¿Qué?]**. Empezaron a dispararse el uno al otro enfadadamente. Ninguna de las bujalas diu n l utro aún. Saqué mi varita **[Ya verás cómo no la usa para nada]**.

-Crosio **[¡No me lo puedo creer!]**!- grité. Snap empuzó a grutar soltó l arma. Pero era demasiado tarde. Ambos se habían quedado sin balas **[Bueno, ha hecho magia pero ha sido inútil. Me quedo más tranquila]**. PARÉ L MALDICIÓN. La Profesora Mcgoogle hizo un hechizo así que todos quedamos encadenados. Sacó una caja de herramientas **[Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea de qué demonios está pasando]**. Ntunces dijo.

-VALE Severus me voy a marchar ahora.- se marchó. Snap empezó a reírse malvadamente. Vampiro empezó a llorar **[En serio, ni puñetera idea de qué va todo esto]**.

-Está bien Enoby.- dijo Draco **[¡Pero si el que está llorando es Vampiro!]**.- Tujod va a estar bien. Recuerda el cideo que grabaste de Snake **[Fue una foto, no un vídeo]**.

Snape se rió de nuevo. Y entonces…sacó algunos látigos!1!1111

 **[Vale, tras este despropósito… ¿Me podría alguien explicar por qué la Profesora McGonagall se ha vuelto mala de repente? ¿No se suponía que la pareja de pedófilos peligrosos eran Snape y Lupin?**

 **Creo que ya sé lo que pasó. McGonagall en realidad era hija de vampiros, pero la secuestraron cuando era un bebé. Y entonces…]**


	30. Capítulo 30: Poderes de vampiro

**Capítulo 30.**

NA: dejad de llamear l historia vale nu siquiera subéis q ba a pasar vale!1111 así que US UNGANIE!111 si llumeas surás un pijo así q tudos ls llameadorez pujeden besarmue el culo!111 purdn x purdn x decir que el alzhimer es pelugruoso pero eza s l opinin dls misterius xq l sociudad básicamente apuzta. colmilloz pa raven mulas perra!111

-No!11- gritamos tristemente. Snap declaró holgazaneando* siendo malo. Sacó una kámara yunquemente** **[No es UNA cámara, sino VUESTRA cámara. ¿Recuerdas que os la quitó?]**. Entonces… se corrió ajucia Darko **[¿Quién?]**!1! Sacó algonas piedras de su bolsillo **[¿Qué? ¿Por qué tenía piedras en el bolsillo? ¿Las colecciona?]**. Puso ls piedras alrededor de Draco y encundió una vela.

-Qué cojones stuas haciendo!- disparé enfardadamente. Snoop rió siendo malo. Se bajó sus pantalones **[¿QUÉ? ¡Mucho cuidado, chicos!]**. Jadeé- había una Marca de Cretino*** en su ya-sabéis-cu **[Esto es demasiado para mí…]**!11!

Ondeó su varita y salió un cochillo **[Vamos a ver, desgraciados. Las varitas SON armas, así que no necesitáis invocar cuchillos o pistolas para haceros daño. Es más, Severus Snape es el inventor de Sectumsempra, un conjuro que corta todo lo que toca. Así fue como George perdió una oreja]**. Me dio el cuchillo a mu.

-Dubes apuñalar a Vrompiro **[Dios, qué manía tenéis todos, joder. Matadlo vosotros mismos. Además, ¿para qué queréis matarlo? Si es ENOBY la elegida en esta historia. Harry solo es un estudiante más]**.- me dijo.- Si no lo haces entonces rapearé**** a Draco!1

-No jodido bastardo!1- grité.

 **[A ver, solo como idea. Ya que las varitas en esta historia no valen para nada, ¿qué te parece si usas ese magnífico cuchillo que te han dado y se lo clavas a Snape en su ya-sabes-qué?]**

Pero entunces Draco me miró tristemente con sus malvados gófficos ojos rojos q parecían tan depremidos y sexy. Erua exualtamente igual que un pentagrama **[¿Qué?]** (lol l pillaz xq soy satanista) entre Kurt Cobain y Gerard **[Me gusta que ha usado ya tanto su nombre en esta historia que se permite el lujo de no poner el apellido]**. Pero entonces miré a Vampiro y parecía tan smexy también cun su negro pelo góffico. Pengsé n l vez en que follamos y la vez que lo hice con Draco y Dumblydore se corrió y la vuz en que Draco casi se suicidó y Vampiro foje tan deportivo***** **[Es fantástico, porque su medida moral para decidir quién vive y quién muere es, básicamente, el sexo]**.

Snipe rió enfadadamente. Empezó a rezarle a Volxemort **[Espera, ¿Snape no era cristiano? Odiaba a Harry porque él era un satanista, ¿no? Entonces… ¿Voldemort es Jesucristo?]**.Empezó a hacer una danza incapacitante **[¿Qué?]** alrededor de estocas azotando a Draco y Vampiro **[Este es un momento tan bueno como otro cualquiera para recordar que todavía no se ha subido los pantalones]**. De pronto una idea yo tener **[¿Bien tú estar?]**. Zerré mis ojos y usando mis poderes de vampiro envié un mensaje telepatético **[JA JA JA JA]** a Drako y Vampiro para que destruyeran a Snape **[¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Aviso a Dumbledore para que nos salve? ¿Uso el puto cuchillo para algo? No, mejor aviso a los dos que están inmovilizados]**.

-Dumbledork tu cogerá.- disparó Draco.

-Sa solo espera husta l Misterio se entere!11- gritó Vampiro. Mientras tanto me quité mi varita.

-Ridículos cubezas hoecas!111-Snoop produjo. Le quitó toda la ropa a Drico **[¿Quién? ¿Y por qué le dejas, desgraciada?]**. Justo cuando estaba a punto de violarlo….

-Crosio!- cagué****** apuntando mi herida*******. Snoop gretó y empezó a correr alrededor x l habitación gretando. Mientras tanto cogí mi móvil nero en envié un sms pa Serius **[1. ¿Por qué no hiciste eso mismo antes con tus "poderes de vampiro"? 2. ¿Por qué a Sirius? ¡Avisa a alguien que esté más cerca!]**. Paré de hacer crucio **[Claro que sí]**.

-Cabezas huecas!111 Voy a matar- disparó Snape pero de pronto Severus se corrió **[Severus es la misma persona que Snape. Severus Snape. Ya sabes…]**.

Snake puso el látigo tras su espulda **[Eso sí, los pantalones no se les sube]**.

-Oh hola Sev solo stuba enseñándolos ulgo.- mintió. Pero de pronto Lusian y la Profesora Trevolry entraron n l habitación y ellos y Serious abrieron las cadenas y ls pusieron alrededor de Snap. Entonces la Profesora Trevolry dijo.

-Vamos Ebony marchémonos.

 **[Una última pregunta. Durante todo este tiempo… ¿ENOBY estaba desatada? Porque si lo estaba es como para meterle una pedrada en la boca]**

 ***Aquí ha puesto "stated loafing" (declaró holgazaneando) cuando quería poner "started laughing" (empezó a reir).**

 ****En este caso ha escrito "anvilly" (yunquemente), que he traducido así por "anvil" (yunque), y su intención, supongo, era poner "evilly" (malvadamente).**

 *****Ha intentado poner "dark" (oscura) pero se ha quedado en "dork" (cretino).**

 ******Quiso poner "rape" (violar) aunque se quedó en "rap" (rapear).**

 *******Creo que en esta ocasión quería poner "supportive" (dar apoyo) pero ha puesto "sportive" (deportivo).**

 ********Esta vez ha puesto "shited" (cagué) cuando pretendía poner "shooted" (disparé).**

 *********Esta ya la hemos visto antes: "wound" (herida) no es "wand" (varita).**


	31. Capítulo 31: Zumito de Voldemort

**Capítulo 31.**

NA: dje q us cuyeis pueudos vuaginales **[Este insulto viola todas las leyes de la física]**!111 parad d yumar a ebony 1 mary su vale nu siquiera subeis l q va a pasar vale así q juderos!1111 colmilloz pa mu amuga raven x l ayuda!1111

-Siempre supe que estubas del lado de Voldemort, hijo de putca (bufy mula!111).- l dijo Serious a Snape.

-No no lo estoy les estaban enseñando aljo!1- clmó Snap.

-Oh puto sí?- saqué un poco de Volremortserum nero de mi bolsillo y se lo di a Severus.

 **[Imagino que quería escribir "veritaserum", porque la otra opción es… preocupante, pero el veritaserum es una poción incolora, inodora e insípida (precisamente es así para poder usarla sin que se detecte), así que NO puede ser negra por mucho que ella quiera hacerla "gófica". Además, el veritaserum es una sustancia altamente vigilada que un estudiante no podría llevar en el bolsillo alegremente, sobre todo si no sabe qué va a necesitarla.**

 **Y… ¿ahora lo llama Severus? ¿Qué confianzas son esas?]**

Hizo que Snap se lo ebviese **[Espera, espera, espera. ¿Severus y Snape son dos personas diferentes? En el capítulo anterior ya lo mencioné pero pensaba que era un fallo… Ahora parece que va en serio]**. Lo hizo ernfadadamente. Entonces Louscios sacó una grabadora y empezó a reproducirla **[Pensaba que el plan era grabarle…]** mientras le hacía maldiciones a Snap **[¿Qué?]**. Entonces la Proffesora Sinister y Lucian nos hicieron salir de la habitación cun ellos mientras Snape contaba sus secretos **[La idea es enteraros de lo que tiene que decir. Además, que el veritaserum te hace decir la verdad… si te preguntan algo, claro. No empiezas a hablar como un papagayo]**. Lucian se llevó a Vampuro y Draco a la enfermera dándome las gracias un millón de veces **[¿Las gracias por qué? ¿Por mirar con un cuchillo en la mano mientras les torturaban?]**. La Profesora Trevolry me llevó a una habitación oscura. Ahora ibua a volver atrás en el tiempo para sedoucir a Volxemort. Posters animados de MCR y Nrivana estaban por todas partes **[Ay, Dios mío, que nos ha cambiado los cuadros mágicos por posters…]**. Hermione **[¡La ha llamado Hermione!]** , Darkness y Willow se corrieron también. B´loody Mary me dio una bolsa nera de la tienda de Tom Rid **[¡Pero que Tom Riddle es Voldemort, merluza!]**.

-Cue hay en l bolsa?- le pregunté a la Profesora Trevolry.

-Yu vrás.- dijo. Abrí laa bolsa. En ella había un vestido de cuero negro gótico sexy ajustado de bajo obsceno **[¿Qué?]**. Tenía una cosa de korset rojo y había una raja sobre l pierna. Me lo puse **[¿Te desnudaste delante de tu profesora o te pusiste el vestido por encima de la ropa? Porque las dos opciones son igual de malas]**. Mis amegaz me ayudaron a ponerme mediaz de rejilla neras y botas puntiagudas neras que Willow había elegido. Willow y Darkness me ayudaron a ponerme raya de ojos negra y pintalabiosh rojo atrevido.

 **[Analicemos la escena por un momento.**

 **Su profesora de Adivinación y sus tres mejores amigas le ayudan a ponerse un vestido, complementos y maquillaje que han elegido especialmente para que pueda viajar al pasado y ligar con Voldemort. ¿Tengo que decir algo más?]**

-Estás jodidamente kawaii, perra.- dijo B´loody Mary.

-Colmilloz.- dije.

-Vale ahora vas a volver atrás en el tempo.- dijo la Profesora Sinister.- Tundrás que hacerlo en unas cuantas sesiones **[¿Cómo?]**.- me dio una pistola nera **[Ya empezamos…]**. La puse en una correa en mis medias de rejilla como en Redisnet Evill. Entonces me dio una giratiempo negro.- Después de una hora usa l viratiempo para volver aquí **[¿Tiene una hora para enamorar a Voldemort? ¿Qué hará con los 59 minutos restantes? Y lo que es más, ¿tanto drama porque iba a viajar en el tiempo cuando va a volver en una hora?]**.- dijo la Profesora Trevolry. Entonces ella y B´loody Mary pusieron un Pensativo delante de mí. To2 se pusieron delante de él.

-Buena sorte!1- disparó todo el mundo. Darkness y Willow me dieron un pecado de la morte. Entonces….. salté seximente en el Pensativo **[JA JA JA JA. Cree que el pensadero sirve para viajar en el tiempo. JA JA JA JA]**.

De pronto estaba delante de al Escuela. Delante de mí eztuba uno de ls tíoz góticos más sexys que había visto nunca. Llevaba pelo nero largo **[Lo llevaba puesto, no era suyo]** , cumo Mikey Way solo que negro. Tenía ojos virdes como Billie Joe Armstrung y pálida piel blunca. Llubaba un traje nero rajado cun Vans. Era…. Tom Bombondil **[JA JA JA JA]**!111


	32. Capítulo 32: Un plan con lagunas

**Capítulo 32.**

NA: dje purad de lllamear ze q zu nombr nu z tom bodil **[Claro, porque su apellido es Bombodil]** so foe 1 errur **[Esta historia es un gran error]**!1111 si nu t gust l historia ntunces q t judan!11111 APUSTAIS!111111

-Hola.- dije flirtuosamente.- Soy Enoby Way **[1. Claro que sí, dale tu verdadero nombre al villano de esta historia. 2. ¿Y el resto de tus nombres?]** l nueva estudiante.- ajuté mis pálidas manos cun su pintaoñas nero cun él **[¿Qué?]**.

-M nombre s Tom.- dijo.- Pero podes llamarme Satán **[Vamos a ver. Puestos a que Tom Riddle tenga un mote, ¿qué te parece si es VOLDEMORT? No sé, me parece que le pega]**. S ez ma segundo nombr **[No, tu segundo nombre es Sorvolo]**.

Nos ajutamos las manos.

-Bueno ven conmigo tunemos que ir arriba.- dijo Satán **[Espera un momento. ¿Se supone que te estaba esperando? Porque suena a eso. Quiero decir, que si tu mentira de que eres una nueva estudiante hubiese sido una tapadera, tendría sentido que le hubiesen enviado para guiarte por la escuela, pero como te lo acabas de inventar y estás viajando al pasado, pues no tiene mucha lógica]**. Le seguí.

-Ey Satán…..resulta que eres 1 fan de Green Day **[ENOBY, estás en el pasado. Green Day no existe aún]**? (xq mcr y evinezenz no existen tdvia **[¡Pero que Green Day tampoco, merluza!]** ).- pregunté.

-Oh jodido dios mío, cómo l sabes?- jadeó Satán.- en realidad me gusta mucho gc también. (l pillaz xq gc hizo esa canción solo quiero vivir eso fue ondado en los 80)

 **[Espera un momento.**

 **Voldemort nació ANTES que los padres de Harry. De hecho, entró en Slytherin en 1938. Green Day se fundó en 1989 y la canción "Solo quiero vivir" de Good Charlotte es de 2004, es decir, DESPUÉS de la muerte de Voldemort. ¿Me puedes explicar cómo demonios conoce esos grupos? Es más, ¿cómo los conoces tú? Porque, para compartir clase con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy y compañía, tuviste que entrar en Hogwarts en 1991. La canción de marras no existirá hasta años después de que te gradúes, merluza]**

-omg a mí también!- repliqué felizmente.

-adivina qué darán un concierto en hogsment **[¡Pero si aún no han nacido! ¿Cómo van a dar un concierto?]**.- susurró satán.

-hogsment?- pregunté.

-sa así solían llamarlo en este tiempo antes de que se convirtiese en Hosgmeade en el 2000 **[Espera, ¿él es consciente de que están en el pasado?]**.- me contó todo sekretivomente.- y hay una tienda realmente guay llamada Hot-

-topic **[Fundado en 1988 en EEUU]**!- terminé, feliz de nuevo.

Fronció el ceño confundidamente.

-No se llama Hot Ishoo.- sonrió skrtivamente.- entonces en 1998 lu cambiarn a hot topic.- gimió **[¿Qué?]**.

-ohh.- ahora todo tenía sentido para mí **[Bueno, me alegro de que esto tenga sentido para alguien]**.- así que dumblydor es tu dilectil?- grité **[¿Por qué gritas ahora? ¿Qué pasa?]**.

-uh-huh **[Por aquella época, Dumbledore era solo profesor. El director era Armando Dippet]**.- miró a sus uñas negras **[A ver si nos lavamos, ¿eh?]**.- estoy en slitherin.

-OMfG VRGÜENZA* TAMBIÉN **[Sí, tal como pintas aquí a Slytherin a mí también me daría vergüenza]**.- CHIDLLÉ.

-vas a la calavera** (l pillaz xq soy góffica)- preguntó **[¡Pero si ya te ha dicho que es nueva. Espera, ¿cómo puede decir que es de Slytherin si es nueva? ¡Su mentira tiene agujeros!]**.

-sa por eso estoy aquí soy NUEVA **[Ya habéis tenido esta conversación… Si esta fuese una historia mejor, Voldemort te haría todas estas preguntas para pillarte en una mentira]**.- OLÍ*** FELizmnt.

De pronto dumblydore llevó volando en su escuba y empezó a despedazarnos**** enfadadamente **[¿QUÉ?]**.

-NO SE HABLA EN LOS PASILLOS **[Pero se chilla que da gusto]**!- tenía el pelo corto rubio **[De joven, Dumbledore tenía el pelo caoba]** y llevaba un polo de Amrikan ogle oufters.- ESTÚPIDOS GOFFICOS!

satán puso los ojos en blanco **[¡Solo se veían los blancos rojos!]**.

-es tan malo con nosotros los gófficos y los punks solo prque estamos en slytherin y no somos pijos.

Me giré enfadadamente.

-realmente freo q cozá es xqué erus l señor del ladrido **[¡A la mierda tu infiltración! Tenían que enviar a la tonta…]**.

-wtf?- preguntó enfadadamente.

-oh nufa.- dije dulcemente **[¿Y le va a funcionar? ¿En serio?]**.

Entonces de prontod…. el suelo se abrió.

-OMFG NO.- GRITÉ MIENTRAS CAÍA. todo el mundo Me MIRÓ raramente.

-ey a dunde vas?- preguntó satán mientras caía **[Es bastante obvio que se ha caído. Dios los cría y ellos se juntan…]**.

Salí del agujero y estaba de velta en el pensativo en la clase de la profesora trevolry **[1. Cuando te marchaste no estabas en su clase, sino en una habitación negra. 2. ¿En serio ha pasado ya una hora? 3. ¿Y esto no le va a parecer a Voldemort la mar de sospechoso?]**. dumblydum eztuba allé.

-dumblydore creo que te acubo de conocer **[Y esto es una locura, pero aquí está mi número, así que quizá llámame]**.- dije.

-oh sa recuardo eso.- dijo dumblydor, intentando ser todo góffico.

sinister entró.

-ey sta es mi clase espera wtf enoby qué demonios stás huciendo **[Ejecutar tu plan, ¿recuerdas?]**?

-um.- la miré.

-oh Sa me olvid de eso **[¿En serio?]**.

-wth cómo?- grité olvidando que era una profesora durante un segundo **[1. Tú aquí tienes la razón, por una vez. 2. Vamos, como si hablarle mal a un profesor te hubiese importado antes…]**. pero es un góffica así que está bien.

la profesora sinister parecía triste.

-um estaba bebiendo voldemortserum **[¿Por qué?]**.- empezó a llorar lágrimas negras de depresión. dumblydum no sabía de ellas.

-ey estuas llorando lágrimas de sangre **[La sangre no es negra]**?- preguntó curiosamente, tocando un lágrima.

-vete a la mierda!- dijimos ambas y dumblydum quitó su mano **[Se nos había olvidado que era el director por un segundo…]**.

la profesora sinster empezó a llorar otra vez en su silla, sollozando límpidas lágrimas **[A ver, tanto si son lágrimas de sangre como si son negras, lo que no pueden ser es límpidas]**.

-omfg enoby…creo que soy adicta al Voldemortserum **[¿QUÉ?]**.

NA: VEIS JUDIDS PIJOZ IROS A LA MUERDZZZ EZ 1 PROBLUMA SERO PA VUSUTROS IDOS L INFIERNO!1111112

 ***Ha intentado poner "same" (lo mismo) pero ha puesto "shme" - un intento de "shame" (vergüenza) -.**

 ****Un recordatorio: "skull" (calavera) y "school" (escuela) suenan parecido.**

 *****Una vez más: "smelled" (olí) no es lo mismo que "smiled" (sonreí).**

 ******Aquí ha puesto "shredded" (despedazó) en lugar de "shrieked" (chilló).**


	33. Capítulo 33: Hígados desolados

**Capítulo 33.**

NA: dje callaos nu ez mi colpa vale si nu te guta l historia ntncs eres un pijo así que judeos llameadorez!1111 ps nu actualizaré habta q m dis cenco críticaz de dios i sta vz va n seriu!111111 APUSTAIS!1111 colmilloz pa raven x l ayuda primeto ayudarte cun t historia lolz1 **[Hasta ella misma sabe que su ayuda es un hándicap]**

-Oh jodido dios mío!1- disparé enfadadamente.- Duburíamos llevart a San Manga, perra **[Durante un segundo olvidé que era una profesora… Si pasa de nuevo tendrán que llevarme a San Manga]**?

-Conio no!- dijo.- Ezcucha Egogy **[Pues yo la veo afectada, ¿eh?]** , necesito t ayuda. La próxima vz q vuelvas atrs en el timpo, frees q pudrias pedirle a Tom Andorson **[¿Quién?]** algona ayuda?

 **[No estoy segura de haberlo entendido bien pero… ¿le acaba de decir que le pida ayuda a Voldemort? ¿No están intentando luchar contra él? ¿Es Tom Andorson un personaje nuevo que me he perdido? ¿Y por qué pedir ayuda en el pasado? ¡No entiendo nada!]**

-Claro.- dije tristemente. Fui fuera de la puerta **[Que forma tan enrevesada de decir que saliste]**. Draco estaba allí!111 Lluvaba una camiseta grande nera de GC que era su panama **[1. ¿Por qué demonios te está esperando en la puerta? Hace una hora se lo llevaron a la enfermería. 2. ¿Por qué te espera en pijama en mitad de un pasillo? 3. JA JA JA JA. DRACO EN CAMISÓN. JA JA JA JA]**.

-Ey Sexxy.- dije.

-Cómo ir Enoby **[¡Qué bien hablar!]**?- preguntó con su voz era muy sexy y baja casi como Gerad Way cuando está hablando **[¿Qué?]**.

-Bien.- respondí. Miramos pa ir d vuelta pal dormitorio.

-Cómo de lejos has llegado cun Satán **[¿Cómo sabes que se hace llamar Satán?]**.- preguntó Draco celosamente.

-No mu lejos, lol.- ludré.

-Tienes que hacerl con él?- preguntó Draco angustiadamente **[Algo me dice que esta conversación la tendríais que haber tenido antes, ya sabes, en lugar de grabar un vídeo porno]**.

-Espuro q no mu lejos!111- grité enfadadamente. Ntncs me sentí mal x dispararle **[Hay un problema de control de armas e ira en Hogwarts]**. Le dije perdón. Nos besamos con lengua **[Me gusta porque al final ha esquivado la cuestión como ha querido. Es una zorra manipuladora]**.- Qué la pasado a Snipe?- gruñí.

-Ya vurás.- Draco soltó una risita como una señora **[¿QUÉ?]**. Abrió una puerta **[Al azar]** …Snap i Lumpkin **[¿Lupin por qué? Él no había hecho nada. ¿Dónde está esa malvada de McGoogle?]** ezaban ahí!11 Serious eztaba jugando al poker*con ellos apeñaluandolos cun un cochillo nero **[¿QUÉ?]**.

-NOOOO XFA!111111!1- Lumpkin bolseó** mientras Serious empezó a xupar su sangre. Rejí sadisticamente. Suqué algunos fotones de él y Snap siendo torcidos **[En serio, esto se os está yendo de las manos].** (vale s q ezto s melo pero fensadlu gnt zun pedófiloz i Snap intuntó rapearlos y d odos modo lz sadicoz mulan cumo to2 viendo shrak atak 3 lolz **[¿Qué demonios dices, perturbada de la cabeza?]** ). Cogimos un puco de la sange de Snipe ntncs Drako y yo vulvimos pa nuestras habitaciónez. Nos sentamos en mi góffico ataúd nero **[¿No os habíais ido cada uno a vuestra habitación?]**. Mi rupa estaba como sucija así q me pose una cozita de conjunto de cuero nero como l q Suelene tienje en Underworld. (si nu has manada de ello ntncs Q T JUDAN!111) . Me puse algunos taconez altos de plataforma. Draco puso "hígadoz desolidos***" de MCR. Ntncs….empozamos a cuitarnos l ropah l uno l utro. Le quité su mierda**** i tenía un seis-pak, lolz. Empezamos a acerlo como en L Grito **[Esa es una película de terror, pedazo de idiota. ¡Menuda comparación!]**. Poso su jumedad en mi ya-sabes-qué **[¿Draco tiene vagina?]** seximente. Tove una orgía **[¿QUÉ?]**.

-Oh Draco!111111!1 Oh jodido dius mío Draco!1111- grité pasivamente mientras él tenía un eructo **[Iba a criticarte que lo gritases pasivamente pero… es que te comprendo]**.

-Te qiero TaEbory **[Ay, que alguien iba a poner Tara. Qué error tan tonto, ¿no?]**.- sursurró seximente y ntncs nos quedumos dormidos lol **[En serio, ¿qué demonios le pasa hoy? A todo le pone "lol"]**.

 ***Aquí ha escrito "pokering" (jugando al póker) cuando quería poner "poking" (pinchando).**

 ****Ha intentado escribir "begged" (suplicó) pero le ha salido "bagged" (bolseó).**

 *****La canción es cuestión de llama "Demolition lovers", aunque ella lo ha escrito como "desolition liverz".**

 ******"Shit" (mierda) no es lo mismo que "shirt" (camisa).**


	34. Capítulo 34: No entiendo nada

**Capítulo 34.**

NA: CUIAOS D 1 VZ PIJOZ!1111 Acaso ubeis rojo* l historia **[¿Lo has hecho tú?]**!11 suis prubablimente todo pijoz i posrs así q JUDEOS!111 colmilloz pa raven x l ayuda!1

Me disperté n l ataúd al día siguiente. Draco ze había ido. Me luvanté y me puse una cozita sexah nera d vstid que estaba todo rajado n l final. Hubía cosa roja de korset subiendo x l frnt y l spulda y subía pa mis rodillas **[1. ¿Cómo demonios vas a llevar un corset en las rodillas? 2. Si lo que llevas es un vestido, ¿cómo te puede SUBIR por las rodillas?]**. Hubía un corte n l vestido cumo en señor y señor simth **[¡La versión gay de la película! ¡Ya en sus mejores cines!]**. Me puse medias de rejilla neras y bo-tas rajadas. De pronto…. Sorious envistió con la polla** en l puerta **[¿QUÉ?]**. La habrí.

-Hola Ibony.- dijo.- Aduvuna q tenes q correrte pa la oficina de la Profesora Sinistor.

-Vale.-dije con una voz drehmida. Había querido fullar a Draco o quizá escoochar a MCR o Evonezcence **[De ir a clase ni hablamos, ¿no?]**. Me corrí de todos modo.

-Entonces qué cuño pasó con Snipe y Loopin **[¡Pero si viste cómo los torturaba, merluza!]**?- le pregunté a Sorious flirteantemente **[Eres MUY zorra]**.

-Les puto torturé.- respondió de un modo satatistico.- Están en Abkhazian ahora, lol **[Ya empezamos…]**.

Reí malvadamente.

-Dónde estún Draco y Vampira?- susurré **[¿Por qué susurras? ¿Porqué el cambio de sexo de Harry es un secreto?]**.

-Estún xusados ed l soola joy.- Sodomize gimió seximente **[¿QUÉ?]**.- Ajura mismo están viendo L Pesadilla ntes d Nuvidad **[¿Y a ENOBY le parece bien que pasen tiempo juntos?]**.

Entramos dentro d l oficina. La Profesora Sinister estaba allí **[Teniendo en cuenta que ha sido ella la que te he pedido que vayas a verla, pues tiene sentido que te esté esperando. Un momento, ¿ahora Sirius trabaja de recadero?]**. Llevaba un góffico vestido nero que estaba desgarrado por todo cumo l q Amy Lee lleva en esta foto ( http/ **[JA JA JA JA. Solo ha puesto eso. JA JA JA JA]** Eztuba tomando un poco de Volximortserum.

Sacó l Pnsativo y el viratiempo **[¿De su bolsillo?]**.

-Enoby, tendrás que hacer ozrra sesión ahora. Además necesito q me traigas l cura d ser adikta **[Ser adicto no tiene cura. Uno es adicto hasta el día en que se muere, pero puede dejar de tomar la sustancia en cuestión. Podrías empezar por ahí. Dicho esto, si existía una cura en el pasado, ¿por qué no existe en el presente?]**.- dijo tristemente.- Buena suerte. Colmilloz!

Y entonces….salté dentro del Pensativo de nuevo. De pronto miré alrededor…Estaba n l Gran Comedor comiendo Cónde Chorcula **[¿QUÉ?]**. Estaba de luto. Estaba sentada al lado de Satán. En una mesa había un alto hombre góttico cun largo pelo nero, piel pálida y ojos azules llevando un traje y zapatos neros Cronvrese. Era igual que Charlyn Manson. Me di cuenta…de que estaba bebiendo un portento **[No he entendido NADA de lo que ha dicho]**.

-Quién es!11- pregunté.

-Oh, eze ez el Profesor Slutborn **[Una nota rápida: supongo que se refería a Horace Slughorn pero, tal como lo ha escrito, su apellido significa "hijo de puta"]**.- dijo Satán.

-Sa?- pregunté.

-Bueno…...quieres uir l conzorto y l película **[¿Qué película? ¿Qué dices?]** cunmigo?

 **[Hay algo que no entiendo.**

 **Cuando ENOBY viaja al pasado, no aparece en el mismo lugar desde el que retrocede y, además, nadie se da cuenta de que acaba de llegar. En esta ocasión estaba sentada comiendo con Satán al lado. Es como si hubiese una realidad paralela en lugar de un viaje en el tiempo. ¿Sustituye a alguien que existía en el pasado? ¿Una copia de su cuerpo se queda en el pasado y hace cosas hasta que ella le traslada su conciencia? ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Y por qué no dejar que viaje el tiempo que le haga falta para cumplir su misión? Porque, con el rollo de las sesiones, Voldemort se va a dar cuenta rápido de que la "nueva estudiante" desaparece una temporada y, de pronto, reaparece. No la devuelven al mismo punto donde se quedó la última vez, sino a otro totalmente diferente]**

 ***Esta ya nos la hemos encontrado varias veces: "red" (rojo) no es "reed" (leer).**

 ****Aquí ha puesto "cocked" (envistió con la polla) cuando quería poner "knocked" (golpeó).**


	35. Capítulo 35: Anacronismo

**Capítulo 35.**

 **[¡Este es el tercer capítulo con título que encontramos! Se llama "fantsma de tu". Estoy 100% segura de que no tiene NADA que ver con lo que ha escrito]**

NA: colmilloz pa suzi x l idea **[Mal, Suzi, mal]**!1 mulas! idus a l mierda pijoz!11111111 colmillos pa raven x l aiuda mulas chuca!1 ps goig a terminar l histrora ralmnt sol*así que JUDEOS!111 oh sa i si subes nombrz góficok xfa dumelo xq ncesito 1 pa serious **[Pues a mí me gustaba "Sodomize"]**!1 colmilloz.

Entrué en la Sala Comon fensando en Satán. De pronto jadeé…..Draco eztuba allí **[¿Ya has vuelto del pasado? Pero si no has hecho nada]**!111

Agarré**. Estuba más bono que nonca llevando pantalones de cuero neros, una camiseta nera de Lonken Prak y raya de ojos nera.

-Draco que cujones stuas haciondo **[Que yo sepa, está existiendo]**!111111- jadoé.

-Huh?- preguntó. Entonces recordé. Nu era Draco. Era Lucan **[What a twist!]**!1 Sugía teniendo dos brazos **[¿Qué dices? ¿Cuándo ha perdido un brazo Lucius? ¿No querrás decir Colagusano? Aunque perdió una mano, no un brazo, y en tu historia tenía 16 años. Además, que no tendría por qué parecerse a Draco. Y, ahora que lo pienso, ¿cómo has entrado en la Sala Común? Es imposible que te sepas la contraseña de hace décadas. Por no decir que estás desperdiciando tu valioso plazo de una hora]**.

-Oh hola Lucian!1- dje **[¡Para el carro! Él todavía no te conoce]**.- Soy Ebony la nueva estudiante lol **[No soy sospechosa]**.- agitamos las manos.

-Sa Satán me habló de tu.- dijo Lusian. Siñaló un grupoo de tíoz sexxxy gótikos. Estaban sentado en un rincón kortando. Eran Serious, el padre de Vampiro y…Snap **[1. Toda la gente que acabas de mencionar NO fue a Hogwarts al mismo tiempo que Voldemort. 2. Lucius era años mayor que James, Sirius y Snape. 3. ¿Snape, James y Sirius siendo amigos? No lo creo]**! Todos ellos estaban llevando raya de ojos nera y camisetas neras de la banda Good Chralootte.- Ezcucha estoy en una banda gótica con esos tíos.- dijo.- Vamos a tocar ta noche en el espectáculo de Marilyn Manson **[Anacronismo]** como refuerzos.

-NZRIO.- PREGONTÉ.

-Sa.- dijo.- Nos llman XBlakXTearX **[1. Vaya mierda de nombre. 2. ¿Os llaman? O sea, que el nombre no os lo habéis puesto vosotros]**. Todo al alcantarilla***. Spartacus toca l batería.- dijo señalándole **[¿A quién?]**.- Snap toca el jefe****. Y Jamez toca la guitarra demasiado igualado azó que lo llamamos Samaro, por Samara en da ring **[Anacronismo]**.

-Ey bastardos.- les dije me dieron el pecado del tuque de la Merte **[¿Qué?]**. De pronto jadeé de nuevo.- Pero no tenéis un cantante principal **[ENOBY, no. No has venido a esto. BASTA. ¡NO!]**!- pregunté. Lucian miró amanecer***** tristemente.

-Zuliamos pero ella ha morto. Despreció****** el suicidio cortándose las oñecas.

-Oh jodido dios mío!11 Ezo es puto triste **[Dice la que se corta las muñecas por diversión]**!1- jadeé.

-Está bien pero necesitamos un nuevo cuntante principal.- dijo Samaro.

-Bono….. **[¡ENOBY, no!]** \- dije que yo misma estoy en una nabda.

-Nserio?- preguntó Snap. Nu pudía creerlo. Sulía sr gofiko!111

-Sa somos llamados Blody Gothik Rose 666 **[Otro nombre estupendo. Espera, si ahora te preguntan por la banda y quién la forma, ¿qué piensas decir? ¡Inconsciente!]**. Cureis escuchuarme cantar **[¿Lo podemos evitar?]**?

-Sa.- dijeron todos. Así que los chicoz sucaron sus guitarraz **[¿De dónde? ¿Del bolsillo? Además, no todos tocan la guitarra]**. Empezaron a tocar una canción bi (l pillaz xq ls tioz bi sun muuu sexah!11) Gurn Day.

-Cumino x stas culles vuacías n l bolevrad de los sueñoz rotos.- canté seximente (nu puseo l letra d sa canción).. To2 jadearon **[Claro, porque cantas TAN bien]**.

-Enopby? T unirás a la banda? Xfa!1- suplicaron Lucian, Samoro y Snap.

-Um….vale.-me encogí de hombros **[Encima se chulea]**.- Vumos a tocar esta noche?

 **[Tengo varias cosas que decir:**

 **1\. ENOBY es consciente de que SOLO tiene una hora para cumplir con una misión MUY importante. ¿Por qué pierde el tiempo con estas tonterías? No tendría que haberse separado de Voldemort en primer lugar.**

 **2\. ¿Este grupo de idiotas iba a tocar en un concierto esta noche pero no tenían cantante?**

 **3\. Ahora todos ellos recordarán haber tocado con ENOBY o, por lo menos, haber tenido esa conversación. Qué raro cuando vuelva al presente, ¿no?**

 **4\. Si Snape era gótico, ¿alguien me puede explicar qué le pasó por el camino para no solo volverse cristiano, sino además perder la amistad de todas estas personas? Es que, dentro de la lógica de Tara, Snape es el ideal para ser gótico: pelo largo negro, viste siempre de negro, es pálido…]**

-Sa.- dijeron.

-Vale.- dije pero sabía q tnía que conseguir un nuevo conjunto. Caminé fuera preguntándome cómo pudría ir hacia delante en el tiempo **[Ya lo haces, ¿recuerdas?]**. De pronto alguien saltó en fernte de mí. Eru…..Morty Mcfli **[¿QUÉ?]**!1 Llevaba una camiseta nera de una nabda y pantalones holgados neros.

-Qué demonios stuas haciend aquí **[Sí, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que es un personaje de ficción de una saga totalmente diferente]**!11- pregunté.

-Voy a ayudart a ir hacia dulante en l timpo Enoby **[Pero, ¿de qué la conoce? ¿Cómo sabía que estaba allí y que necesita ayuda? ¿Por qué está gastando plutonio en esto? ¿Qué está pasando?]**.- dijo seriamnt Ntncs….sacó una máquina del tempo nera **[1. Los aparatos electrónicos no funcionan en Hogwarts. 2. Él usaba un coche. 3. ¡TÚ TINES UN GIRATIEMPO, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA DE LOS COJONES! 4. Ya sé que un giratiempo no te lleva hacia delante, pero ella lo ha estado usando para eso hasta ahora. Es el "Pensativo" el que te lleva hacia atrás]**. Entré n lla y…..de pronto eztuba adelante en el timpo!111

 ***"Sun" (sol) no es lo mismo que "soon" (pronto).**

 ****Aquí ha puesto "grasped" (agarré) en lugar de "gasped" (jadeé).**

 *****Quería poner "guitar" (guitarra) pero ha puesto "gutter" (alcantarilla).**

 ******"Boss" (jefe) no es "bass" (bajo).**

 *******En este caso ha puesto "dawn" (amanecer) cuando quería poner "down" (abajo).**

 ********"Contempted" (despreció) no es lo mismo que "committed" (cometió).**


	36. Capítulo 36: Todavía no lo entiendo

**Capítulo 36.**

NA: dje parad de llamear vale!111111111 Apuesto q tods problmnt suis viejos sertinta anoz **[¿Qué tiene que ver que alguien tenga setenta años con nada?]**!111 ps PORTERSUZ ERUS 1 PIJO!1 o sa colmilloz pa raven x l ayuda!111 pusalo bien en englaterra chuca!11111

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muré alrededor de un modo deprimido. De pronto vi a la Porfesora Sinister **[Espera un momento, ¿qué ha pasado con el viaje en el tiempo? ¿Marty Mcfly te ha llevado al presente y se ha ido? No lo entiendo]**. B´lody Mary, Socrates **[¿Quién?]** y Draco, Vampiro y Willow estaban allí también.

-OMFG Sorius te he visto a tu i Samaro y Snip i a todos **[Solo has visto a cuatro personas, no te vengas arriba]**!11111 No pujedo kreev q Snap zuliese sr 1 gofiko!111111

-Sa yo tumpuco.- dijo Serious tristemente.

-Oh jula perra.- dijo la Profesora Trevolry con una voz emo ebbiendo algo de Volxemortserum **[¡Pero córtate un poco, por Dios!]**.

-Hola puta.- dije.- Ezcucha, Satán me ha pedido que vaya con él a un kuncierto gótico y una película así que necesito un sexah conjunto nuevo pa l cita. Además estoy tocando en una banda gótica así que necesito un conjonto para eso también **[Las actividades extracurriculares no deberían estar subvencionadas]**.

-Oh mi satán!1- (l pillaz lolz xq es gofika) jadeó B´lody Mary.- Quieres ir a Hot Topik pa comprar pa nuestro cunjunto **[¿Qué?]**?

-OMFS, vamos a tener una sesión en groopo de kortarnos **[¿Qué dice la loca esta? ¡Que alguien le quite la botella!]**!11- dijo la Profesora Trevolry.

-No puto puedo esperar pa hacerl pero primero necesitamos algon2 cosas.- dijo Willow.

-Sa necesitamos algunas porciones para la Profesora Trevolry así que no surá adikta al Volxemortserum nunca más **[Por cierto, ¿no le había pedido a ENOBY que buscase una cura a la adicción en el pasado? No ha hecho ni el intento…]** i además….algona pución amorosa pa Enoby **[Si es para seducir a Voldemort, ¿por qué no se la llevó la primera vez?]**.- dijo Darko **[¿Quién?]** resultantemente.

-Bueno tenemos clase de pociones ahora.- dijo Willow así que vámonos.

 **[A lo mejor es que yo soy tonta pero… ¿qué cojones acaba de pasar? Estaban hablando sobre la misión de ENOBY y de pronto se les ha ido de las manos. Me gusta el detalle de que solo vana a clase cuando es necesario para la historia]**

Fuimos seximente a clase de Pozionez. Pero Snap no estaba allí **[Obviamente, porque hace un par de capítulos te dijeron que estaba en prisión]**. En su lugar estaba…Cornelio Fuck **[JA JA JA JA]**!11111

-Ey dónde cojones está Dumblydore!111- gritó Draco enfadadamente **[¿Dumbledore? Querrás decir Snape]**.

-STFU!1- disparó Cornelia Fuck **[Ha vuelto a cambiar de sexo]**.- Está en Azkhabian ahora cun Snip y Loopin es viejo y débil tiene káncer **[¿Le han metido en la cárcel por ser viejo, débil y tener cáncer? ¿En serio? Además, ya me gustaría veros intentar meter a Dumbledore en la cárcel]**. Ahora haced uesto trabajo **[¿Qué trabajo? ¿Qué dice?]**!111

Mis amigoz y yo hablamos ernfadadamente.

-Puedes cruerte que Snap solía ser góttico!1- preguntó Vampiro sorprendidamente **[¿Qué tiene eso que ver con lo que acaba de pasar?]**.

-YA BAZTA!11- DISPARÓ CORNELIO FUK ENFADADAMENTE.- ESTOY COGIENDO A LA PROFESORA BRIDGE **[¿Qué le estás haciendo qué? ¡NO ME DES DETALLES!]**!111

Salió pisando fuerte enfadadamente.

Mis amegoz y yo a hablar de nuevo **[Ellos pasan]**. Empecé a beber alguna sange mezclada cun cerveza **[Claro, en mitad de la escuela]**. De pronto vi a Hargrid en la alacena **[¿Qué? ¿Y cómo es que lo has visto ahora? ¿Estaba oculto y se ha asomado?]**.

-WTF está haciendo?- pregunté. Entonces miré a Draco. Llevuba toneladas de raya de ojos i purezia más shexy q nonca. De pronto…

\- HARGRID CU CUJUONES ESTUAS HACIENDO!11- disparó.

Miré alrededor….Hairgrid eztuba puniendo aljo en mi vuso de sange **[La discreción]**!11 Drako y Vampiro empezaron a darle una paliza seximente.

-Dios rs tun posr!1- le grité a Hairgrid. De pronto miré ar qué estaba poniendo en l sangre. Era…Porción de Amnesia!111

 **[No, en serio, ¿qué ha pasado en este capítulo? No entiendo nada. Las cosas pasan pero no tienen relación entre ellas. Me estoy muriendo. JODER. MENUDA PUTA BASURA DE HISTORIA]**


	37. Capítulo 37: Quién es quién

**Capítulo 37.**

NA: VALE TOD EL MUNDO GOI DE VOCACIONES EL PIRMERO DE JULIO ASÍ QUE VOY A TERMINAR L FIK O L ACUTOLIZARÉ EN SEMENAX. colmilloz!1 o sa i pijoz parad de llamear al historia!11 raven colmilloz x l ayuda t vr chuca despuas d vocación!11

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PONTO DE VESTA DE DARKO **[¿Quién?]** LOL

Vampiro y yo encadenumos a Hairgrid l suelo.

-Oh mi jodido satán!11- dijo Enoby. Eztaba muy buena.- Quizá pueda uzar la poción de Amnesia pa hacer que Satán se enamore d mi más rápido **[1. Hacerle perder la memoria no hará que se enamore antes de ti, más bien al contrario. De hecho, ya has conseguido que te pida una cita. 2. En todo caso podrías usar un filtro de amor. 3. Ya habíais hablado de usar una poción amorosa en el capítulo anterior, merluza]**!1

-Pero yu eres muy sexy y maravillosa de tedos modo Tata **[Vaya, que fallo tan tonto. Has estado a punto de escribir "Tara" por accidente…]** ,- dijo Vampiro.- Para qué ibas a necesitarlu?

-Para hacer que tofo vaya más rápido lol **[Oh, claro, así sí]**.- dijo Enoby.

-Pero no tendrás que hacerlo cun él ni nufa, no?- pregunté jelosamente.

-OMFG daiz muxo miedo chicoz!11- dijo Britney, una jodida pija.

-Cállate joder!1- dijo Willow.

-Vale bueno de todos modo vámonos a la habitación de la Profesora Trevolry **[Habéis estado allí hace cinco minutos. La cosa era que teníais clase de pociones y pretendíais llevarle una cura para su adicción. No habéis hecho ni una cosa ni la otra. Y ENOBY no ha respondido a la pregunta de Draco]**.

Draco, Ebory y yo **[Espera, ¿no estaba narrando Draco?]** fuimos a la habitación de la Profesora Siniater. Pero la Profesora Sinister no estaba allí. En su lugar estaba Tom Rid.

-Oh hola cabronazos.-dijo.- Ezcuchaz, tengo pa vusutros algona vopa nueva gojai.

Saque la vopa del bolsa. Era una minifalda de cuero nera gófika que decía "666" x dtras, botaz negras de queso azul*, mediaz de rejilla rojo sangre y un corset nero.

-OMG colmilloz!- le dije abrazándole de un modo gótico **[Creo entender que ahora es ENOBY la que narra]**. Metí l ropa en la bolsa.

-VALE la Profesora Sinister no está aki qué demunios deberíamos hacer?- preguntó Draco. De pronto miró a una señal en l muro nero.

-Oh mi jodido satán!1.- grité mientas lo leía. En él ponía To2 la Profesora Sinister está lejos. Es demasiado gótika está en Azkhabian ahora **[¡Están encerrando a todo el mundo! ¡Dictadura!]**. Las clases su durán x Dumbledork **[Bueno, la condena por cáncer no ha durado mucho]** que ha volto pero no debe ser el director x ahora. Sinceramente Profesora Rumbridge **[¿De qué es profesora esta mujer? ¿Y quién es el director ahora? ¡No entiendo nada!]**.

-OMFG!111- disparé enrardadamente mientras lo leía.- Cómo han podido hacer eso!11

De pronto Dumblydore se corrió **[Creía que ya habíamos superado esa fase…]**.

-QUÉ DMONIOS ESTUAIS HAGCENDO EN MI OFIINA **[Lo que deberíamos preguntarnos es qué hacía Tom Riddle allí. Porque había dado por sentado que los estaba esperando con la ropa nueva por orden de "Sinister", pero visto lo visto…]**!1- empezó a disparar enfadadamente. De prujonto vi la máquina nera del timpo de Morty McFly **[¡Otra vez no!]**!111 Salté seductivamente n l dejando a Draco y Vampiro **[No le importan demasiado]**. De pronto estaba atrus en el timpo!11 Miré alrededor. Era…la ofecena del Profesor Slutborn **[¿Cómo sabes que ese es su despacho? Si ni siquiera sabías quién era él]**! Merodeé. De pronto vi la poción de Amnesia en su escritorio **[Ay, mira, de verdad…]**. Eru nera cun pentagramaz rojo-sangre en ella. Tenía la forma de una cruz **[1. ¿La poción o la botella? 2. Qué mala forma para una botella… 3. Entonces no vas a poder tocarla, ¿no?]**. La puse en mi bolsillo **[1. Una minifalda no tiene bolsillos. 2. ¡Es una puñetera cruz! No deberías poder tocarla, según tus propias normas. 3. Robo]**. De pronto l poorta se abrió erua….el Profesor Slutgorn **[Oh, menuda sorpresa, en su propio despacho…]**!11

-OMG cu stus haciendo cabrona.- disparó enfadadamente.

-Nu lo sé cu cujons ESTÁS HACIENDO U.- DISPARÉ ENFADADAMENTE **[JA JA JA JA]**.

-Oh lo siento zolo estaba mirando xq penzaba que eja clase.- dijiste finalmente esprando que no pudijese vr l poción n nostro bolsillo **[¿Me hablas a mí? ¿Formo parte de la historia? ¿Soy… ELLA?]**.

-Oh vale podes irte ahora.- dijo el Profesor Slutborn.

Fuiste a la sala conmon después de ponerte mi ropa **[¿Qué?]**. Silas **[¿Quién? ¿Era albino?]** , Samaro y Snap estaban allí practicando los Vampiroz Nunca te Hurán Daño de MCR.

-Oh hola chicos.- dije seductoramente.- Dónde está Satán?

-Oh se está corriendo **[Demasiada información]**.- dijo Serious.- XCIERTO m podes llamar Hades ahora.-De pronto Satán se corrió. Llevaba un smexxy Jackson cuero nero **[¡Este también lleva pieles de persona negras!]** , zapatos de congreso neros, una camiseta de Slipnot **[Anacronismo]** y una corbata nera.

-Vale os veré en l concierto chicoz.- dije y entonces me fui con Satán.

 ***Ha escrito "stilton" (queso azul) pero creo que quería decir "slit on" (zapatos que no se abrochan). Otra posibilidad es que estuviese nombrando una marca de zapatos.**


	38. Capítulo 38: La espontánea

**Capítulo 38.**

NA: q fenzaiz to2 si termino l histroria y ntncs añado algonos más después d vocaciones? oh sa i pijoz purad de llamear si nu t gust l historia ntncs azd mu test vale **[Pero si casi has conseguido terminar. ¿Qué más te da ya lo que te digan?]** ntncs vureis si suis gofikos o no!1111111

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Satán y yo caminamos pa su coche **[¿De dónde lo ha sacado? Tom Riddle es huérfano y estudiante]**. Hera un coche nero cun pentagramas por todo él. En l matrícula decías 666 justo com el coche de Draco **[¿Dos coches pueden tener la misma matrícula?]**. Entré seduktivamente. Stan **[¿Quién?]** empezó ja conducirlo. Hablamos sobre Satanismo (lolz le diheron su nombre por Satán **[Satán es su apodo, no su nombre]** ), korttarnos, músika y ser gófiko.

-Oh mi satán **[Esto es confuso. ¿Te refieres a él o al demonio?]** , Gerard está poto bueno!11- Volxemort estuvo de acuerdo mientras fumábamos algo de hierba **[Claro, normal que esté de acuerdo]**. (xq ls tioz bi stun buenos sun muy sensibles ls aduro lol zale currendo a x tio bi **[¿Qué me estás contando? Deja de fumar]** )

-Lol, decidí totalmente no suicidarm cuando manada* Hilena.- dije con una voz flirteante **[Llevas TODA la historia cortándote las venas y sabiendo que no puedes morir por hacer eso. Cállate]**.- …Ey Satán to conoces l cura pa cuando la gnt s adikta l Volxemortseruem?

-Bueno…- pensó **[¿Puedes leer la mente?]**.- Freo q tienes q bebr sange d Vampiro **[Espera. Si esa es la cura para la adicción y sabemos que la profesora Sinister/Trevolry es mitad vampiro (lo dice en el capítulo 24), técnicamente no podría ser adicta]**.

De pronto Volxemort **[Me pone muy nerviosa que ahora llames Voldemort al Tom Riddle del pasado]** aparcó l coche detrás d 1 cine negro. Satán y yo caminamos fuera. Entramos dentro dl fine donde estaban poniendo l Ejercista **[Anacronismo]**. En ella un chico y una chuca lo estaban haciendo de pronto un asesino de cereal se corrió lol **[Es una versión libre]**. Satán y yo reímos del sangre xq somos sádicos **[1. Un sádico disfruta del dolor ajeno, no de la sangre. 2. ¿Os reísteis de la sangre? ¿Qué?]**.

Mentras Satán estaba viendo l película, tuve una idea. Cogí el cigarro nero gótico de Pesadilla nts d Navidad de Satán seximente de su bolsillo y puse algo de poción de Amnesia en él **[¿Qué?]**. Lo volví a puner en su nera bolsa de Emile el Extraño **[¿No lo llevaba en el bolsillo? ¡Qué te va a pillar!]**. Satán se volvió mientras l fumaba. Nubez neras cun rojos pentagramaz en llas empezaron a volar alrededor de to2 **[No entiendo nada]**.

-OMG!111- dijo Satán saltando arriba. Jadeé xq tumía q lu obese nozado **[Lo difícil es que no lo note, maja]**.- Enoby adivina qué?

Nuevo** que la amnesia había funcionado **[Es obvio que ha funcionado: se acuerda de tu nombre. ¿Sabes acaso qué es la amnesia?]**.

-La poción de Amnesia no ha sido inventada todavía así que no funcionará **[1. Pues para "saber" que había funcionado te has equivocado un poquito. 2. ¿Cómo sabe qué poción ha usado, sobre todo si no existe todavía? 3. Que todavía no haya sido inventada no quiere decir que no vaya a funcionar si la traes desde el futuro. 4. ¿Os queréis callar? He pagado por ver la puñetera película]**.- dijo.- 1 pena xq quería darte 1 poco **[No puedes querer darle algo que no existe, idiota]**.

-Mula.- levanté mis ojos sugestivamente. Y ntncs…. me quitó mi rupa seximente y empezamos a enrrolarnos **[¡Que estáis en el puto cine!]**. Le quitoé su mierda***. Tenía un seis-pak más igual q Gerard Way!11 Nos besamos con lengua **[Vale, creo que este es un buen momento para decir que creo que lleva todo este tiempo diciendo "poción de amnesia" cuando estaba pensando "poción de enamoramiento". Que, por cierto, enamorarse para ella es igual a revolcarse como un mono en celo]**.

-Pujerdonandme pero vais a tuner q marcharos **[Y poca reacción me parece, la verdad]**!111- disparó l mujer detrás de nosotros era una pija.

-Q tu jodan **[Qué persona TAN encantadora]**!11- dije. De pronto…. la ataqué chupando toda su sangre **[¿QUÉ?]**.

-Noooooo!11- gritó ella. Todos los pijos n l cine gritaron pero todos los demás se cagaron**** xq Satán y yo estábamos mu monos juntos **[NO. NO, NO, NO, NO. Te estás dando el lote en público y, encima, matas a una señora. No te van a aplaudir, pedazo de imbécil]**. Satán y yo empezamos a caminar fuera **[1. ¿Sin ropa? 2. ¿Y para eso os gastáis el dinero? 3. ¿La matas por decirte que te vayas pero te marchas de todos modos?]**.

-Zomg cómo has hecho so?- preguntó Voldremort con una voz cachonda.

-Soy un vampiro.- dije mientras entrábamos al coche.

-Di verdad?- jadeó.

-Sa di verdad.- dije bebiendo algona cerveza **[¿De dónde la has sacado?]**. Satán empezó a conducir l coche. Olí***** felizmente.

-Ez una lástima q nu viésemos el resto de la película, nu frees **[No la habéis visto porque no habéis querido]**?

-Sa.- dije mientras nos busábamos pasivamente. Satán aparcó en una carretera nera cerca dl sitio donde Draco y yo vimos a GC por primera vez. Fuimos dentro de donde Marilyn Mason eztuba tocando y empezamos a agitar la cabeza lol **[Me gusta que vas con otro tío al sitio donde tu actual novio y tú tuvisteis vuestra primera cita y no sientes nada]**.

-Gnt-anti ahora vumos a exar Jeus Krist Superstar!1111- gritó Marlin n l escenario. Hicimos los cuernos. Empecé a bailar realmente cerca d Satán. Estaba muy shmexay!1 Me miró todo emo con sus góticos ojos rojos **[¿Lentillas? Anacronismo]** y estaba igual que Mikey Way. Casi tuve un orgaismo!1 De pronto Marylin Mason paró de cantar.

-Yo madera me gusta palurdo******…..XBlakXTearX!11- dijo. Corrí en escenario **[1. Tendrías que haberte reunido antes con el resto de la banda y salir desde el backstage. Imaginad que estáis en un concierto, presentan al grupo invitado y de pronto una chica del público sale corriendo y se sube al escenario. 2. ¡Pero no dejes a Voldemort ahora que lo tienes en el bote!]**. Lucian, Samaro, Snap y Hades estaban allí. Empezaron a tocar sus instilmentos. Conseguí en escenario.

-Bono si curías honestidad ezo era todo l q tnías q decir!1111- canté. (nu poseo ls letrax pa l canción) Mi voz sonaba cum un pentagrama entr Amy Lee y una versión chuca de Gerard Woy **[O sea, un falsete incomprensible con picos. Por cierto, me gusta el detalle de que no conozcas más cantantes femeninas]**. Todo el mundo aplaudeo. Satán tenía un eructo **[¿Tan mal lo hacéis?]**.- NU ESTOY BIEN!1- canté finalmente. De pronto Lucian empezó a tocar l canción mal por urror.

-OMFG!1- produjo James.- Cu cojones **[A ver, chicos, un par de consejos: el espectáculo debe continuar y no se habla durante un concierto]**?

-Woops lo sento!- dijo Lucian.

-Jodido capullo!1- gritó James enfadadamente **[Iba a decir que se estaba pasando pero, si lo pensáis, esta es la primera vez que Tara es fiel a un personaje]**.

-Chicos sois tan pijos!11- dijo Snap.- Correros encima ha sido un error!1

-Sa no ez su culpa!11- dijo Serious.

-No ha arruinado la jodida canción!1- gritó Samaro **[Él cometió un error, tú has estropeado la canción]**.

-Chicos parad!11- dispoeré enfadadamente pero era mu tarde. Todos empezaron a pelearse **[¿Todos? Porque yo le daría un puñetazo a James y ya]**. De pronto Samaro sacó su cochillo.

-OMFG no!11- gritó Lucian pero era mu tarde James intentó disparar su arma **[¿Ha intentado disparar un cuchillo?]**.

Y ntncs…Salté secximente delante de la bala **[¡HA DISPARADO UNA BALA CON UN CHUCHILLO! ¡NOS LLEVA AÑOS DE VENTAJA!]**!11

-No!111- produjo todo el mundo **[Porque ENOBY es MUY importante]** pero era mu tarde de pronto tofo se puso nero.

 ***Otra vez confunde "herd" (manada) con "heard" (escuché).**

 ****Aquí ha escrito "new" (nuevo) en lugar de "knew" (sabía).**

 *****Nos encontramos de nuevo con "shit" (mierda) cuando quería poner "shirt" (camisa).**

 ******En esta ocasión quería poner "clapped" (aplaudieron) pero ha puesto "crapped" (cagaron).**

 *******Esta también la conocemos: "smelled" (olió) no es igual que "smilled" (sonrió).**

 ********Doble error: "wood" (madera) y "peasant" (palurdo) no son lo mismo que "would" (en este contexto forma parte de "gustaría") y "present" (presentar). La frase completa y correcta es: "Me gustaría presentar a…"**


	39. Capítulo 39: La guerra de los troles

**Capítulo 39.**

 **[Aviso: este capítulo se llama "Soy una Genio del Troleo, lolz" y tiene una explicación perfectamente lógica. Seguid leyendo y lo entenderéis]**

Aviso: No poseo la serie HP y no soy la verdadera XXXbloodyrists666XXX **[Tara, esta eres tú]**.

NA/ Soy una patética chica idiota extremadamente inmadura, lo sé. Por aburrimiento, he descifrado la contraseña de esta chica por diversión (y además me ha llevado menos de 8 minutos hacerlo) y probablemente me he metido un problemón. Que probablemente lo merezco porque estoy siendo una trol ahora mismo. Meh.

Y os presento MI mierdosa parte en esta historia. (Y tomad nota de que no he terminado de leer este fic todavía, pero en su lugar he saltado hasta el capítulo 38.) Llamead, reíd, haces lo que queráis "pijos".

 **[Antes de continuar con la parte que ha escrito esta persona, aviso de que después viene el verdadero capítulo de Tara. Si queréis saltaros este trozo, solo tenéis que bajar un poco y enseguida veréis dónde empieza el oficial]**

Yo, la Americana con acento británico falso, vampiresa y Mary Sue, tosí sangre.

Satán se arrodilló detrás de mí.

-¡Noooooooooooooooo! ¡No te mueras!

Le di una sonrisa triste.

-Lo siento. Es algo que tengo que hacer, completar mi deber como noble gótica Mary Sue.

Satán sollozó.

-Te quiero, Ebony.

-Te quiero dos. Te veré…Te veré en el infierno.- murmuré, viendo que mi alrededor se estaba volviendo negro.

B´loody Mary Smith apareció de pronto en la habitación sin razón aparente. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba extrañamente silenciosa, pero a la vista del cuerpo sin vida de Ebony, gritó. Su rostro se puso pálido de terror. Gritó a los curanderos, Dumbledore, Mcgoogle, y cada persona gótica en la que pudo pensar.

De pronto, un brillo empezó a rodear el cuerpo de Ebony. Todo el mundo lo miró en shock. Su cuerpo empezó a elevarse lentamente y entonces, para sorpresa de todos, empezó a incinerase.

Cuando todo el mundo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se lanzaron encima para tratar de salvar el cuerpo, pero era demasiado tarde, la Sue se convirtió en nada más que un montón de cenizas.

La alta resonancia de todo el mundo berreando "¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…!" llenó la habitación.

Un rayo de luz de las cenizas empezó entonces a rebotar por la habitación. Todo el mundo se atemorizó y quedaron temporalmente cegados. Cuando todo había terminado, las cosas cambiaron.

Toda la ropa tonta gótica se calló de los cuerpos de todos (NA/Me niego a explicar cómo demonios pasó eso.) y, en su lugar, ropas que los personajes normalmente llevarían según el canon aparecieron en sus cuerpos.

Cuando todo el mundo salió del shock de verse liberado del poder gófiko, todo el mundo aplaudió. Todo el mundo empezó a cantar "Ding dong la Sue está muerta…" Bueno, eso es, hasta que todos los personajes de HP se dieron cuenta de las implicaciones de ser de nuevo como en el canon.

Todos los personajes que se suponía que estaban muertos cayeron al suelo, sus cuerpos fríos y sin vida. Harry y Voldemort empezaron a batirse. En el lado izquierdo de los dos, la batalla del Lado de la Luz y el Lado Oscuro estaba alcanzando su climax.

Y, como a la autora sustituta también le gusta fastidiar el canon, Draco y Hermione se escaparon de la escena y se casaron.

Mientras tanto…

En el infierno, Ebony dejó caer una sola lágrima por su actual situación. Una situación que continuaría durante toda la eternidad. O al menos hasta el final del fanfiction.

Lo había perdido todo, pero sabía que debía mantenerse fuete. Nada podría con ella.

Miró hacia su pálido cuerpo, y frunció el ceño.

-¿Dónde está mi ropa emo?- se preguntó a si misma confundida.

Y entonces se le ocurrió…

Como camisa, llevaba un polo rosa brillante con una pequeña gaviota en su lado (¿derecho o izquierdo? No puedo recordarlo). Bajo eso, llevaba una minifalda de mezclilla con pinta de "destruida". A conjunto por debajo de la falda había leggings con un pequeño ratón en el culo. Y entonces Ebony se dio cuenta, en su hombro, llevaba una bonita bolsa con un águila en ella que decía Vive Tu Vida escrito por toda la bolsa.

Ebony suprimió la necesidad de gritar. Estaba engalanada con ropa de pijo al extremo llevando cosas de Abercrombie y Fitch, American Eagle Y Hollister.

Presa del pánico, Ebony trató de quitarse precipitadamente el polo de Hallister pero, bajo eso, había otro polo de Hallister debajo. Ebony frunció el ceño, y miró bajo su camisa. Todo lo que vio fue un sujetador debajo (¿debería señalar que era de la línea Aerie de American Eagle?). Ebony trató de quitarse la camisa de nuevo. Pero para su frustración, había de nuevo otro polo para reemplazarla.

-¡ESTO ES ILÓGICO Y NO TIENE NINGÚN SENTIDO!- berreó Ebony al aire. No vio la ironía en su estado, cuán hipócritas eran sus palabras, viendo que prácticamente era el cuervo llamando negro al grajo.

Ebony se cortó las muñecas y susurró para sí misma, "Omigod."

/Final del Fic Mierdoso.

NA/Oh sí, si quieres ver el contenido original que esta chica tenía planeado para este capítulo, he accedido a él a través de la cosita de administrar documentos, he copiado y pegado, así que podéis leerlo aquí:

 **[Bueno, eso ha sido terapéutico y original. Por desgracia, aquí empieza el capítulo real de Tara]**

NA: stfu pijoz cumpriaos 1 vid!111111 APUSTAIS!11 oh y forma ahora n adelante sture de vocaciones en ingliterra hasta com agosto así que no podré actualizar x 1 tiempo, lolz. colmilloz pa to2 cu cruiteicausties excepto los pijoz q llamearon JUDEOS!1 MCR MULA 666 **[He dicho]**!111

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXX

Me desperté en la ofacina de la Enfermera en un ataúd especial gótico. Hairgrid eztuba n l cama opuesta a mí en coma xq Vampir y Draco le habían dado una paliza **[¡Espera! ¿Cómo has llegado al presente? ¡Te dispararon en el pasado!]**. Mr. Norris estaba limpiando la habitación.

-Oh mi satán cu a pasado!- grité. De pronto Volxemort se corrió **[Me asustaría… si no fuera porque cada vez que aparece no hace NADA]**. Parucía menos malo que normalmente.

-Márchute jodido bastardo!11- produje.

-No habéis matado a Vampiro todavía **[¿Otra vez?]**!11- dijo ernfadadamente. De pronto empezó a llorar lágrimaz de sangre todo selectivo.

-Volxemort? OMFG qué te pasa!111- pregunté **[Mátalo ahora que puedes. Está sufriendo]**.

De pronto…. Lucian, la Profesora Sinister **[¿No estaba en la cárcel por ser demasiado gótica?]** y Serious se corrieron! B´lody Mary y Vampiro eztaban cun ellos. To2 sostenían cajaz neras. VOLXEMORT DESAPAERCIÓ **[¡Qué no te puedes aparecer en Hogwarts, coño!]**.

-OMFG Enoby stus viva **[Claro, porque el hecho de que Voldemort estuviese con ella no es sospechoso. Lo raro es que un vampiro sobreviva a un disparo]**!111- Gretó Vampiro. Los abracé a él y a B´lody Mary.

-Qué cojones pasó?- les pregunté.- Oh mi satán!11 Estoy cumo muerta ahora **[Te acaban de decir que estás viva, pedazo de idiota]**?- jodoé.

-Enoby casi te dispararon **[Si no llegaron a darle, ¿por qué está en la enfermería?]**!11- dijo Serious.- Pero l ballet* nu puede matarte xq eras de odtro tiempo **[Eso no tiene ningún sentido. ENOBY puede interactuar con las cosas del pasado, de hecho para eso la han enviado atrás en el tiempo. Recordemos que mató a una mujer en el cine, bebió cerveza, fumó hierba… Solamente es inmune a las cosas que a ella le convienen. Y, además, no le hacía falta una excusa para sobrevivir: es un puto vampiro]**.

-Pero colmilloz de todos modo!1- dijo Lucian alargoondo su brazo. Jadeé. Tenía dos brazos **[1. Siempre los ha tenido por mucho que te empeñes en lo contrario. 2. ¿Te inventaste que le faltaba un brazo en vistas de introducir este conflicto? Me dejas loca. 3. Entonces, ¿se supone que una sola bala le arrancó en brazo?]**!

-OMG no me puedo creer que l padre d Vampirz te disparase!- jadeé.

-Bueno pa ser honesto Snap taba puzeid x Snap entunces **[Ah, bueno, si era así…]**.- dijo James **[¡Ahora está vivo!]**.

-Sa erua 1 espía.- dijo Serious tristemente.- Era rualmente 1 Traficante de la Muerte **[1. Sí, Snape era un espía… pero de Dumbledore. 2. Todo esto ocurrió en el pasado. En ese momento, Tom Riddle todavía no era Voldemort, por eso han enviado a ENOBY. ¿Cómo es posible entonces que Snape fuese un "Traficante de la Muerte" y un espía? ¡No tiene sentido!]**.

-Y era 1 jodido poser tmbn!11- dijo Lucian **[Pues os engañó a todos]**.- Nu sabía rualmente quiénes eran GC hasta que se lo conté **[A su favor diré que el grupo todavía no existía]**.- Bueno de todos modo todo el mundo pezó a darme regalos **[¿Por qué?]**. Estaba abriendo una caja nera con 666 rojos (hubía un dvd d l novia cadáver en ella) en ella cuando jadeé. Mr. Noris miró hacia arriba enfadadamente xq **[Era un enano]** odiuva l gótico.

-Ey algegen ja puto visto a Draco **[Eso mismo me estaba preguntando]**?- pregunté gótikamente.

-No Draco me dijo que madera**viendo Azada de Cera **[Entonces SÍ sabes dónde está]**.- dijo la Profesor Trevolry.- Nu zube q estás mejor **[Ni le importa]**. De todos modo la enfermera ha dicho que puedes ponerte de pie **[¿Cuándo?]**. Córrete!1

Me puse de pie suicidamente **[JA JA JA JA]**. Lucian, Serious y la Profesora Sinister se marcharon. Llevaba una pistola de noche nera de cuero **[¿Qué?]**. Bajo eso tenía puesto un sexxy sujetador de cuero nero ajostado cun lazo nero, con un tanga a juego que decía chuca gófika en el culo **[Justo lo que no tiene un tanga]** y sexy medias de rejilla que se enganchaban como al tanga **[¿Te han puesto eso mientras dormías? ¿Ha sido la enfermera? ¿Lleva Hagrid lo mismo?]** (si nu pillas la idea envía un mensaje te lu contaré **[No, gracias]** ). Me puse un top de media de rejilla bajo una camiseta nera de MCR **[Normalmente la rejilla se pone por ENCIMA de la camiseta para que se vean las dos cosas]** , una minifalda de cuero nero con lazo nero y zapatos de congreso. Dejé las alas del hospital **[¿Qué?]** cun B´lody Mary, Willow **[Que apareció allí sin ningún motivo aparente]** y Vampiro.

-OMFG vamoz a celebrarlo!11- jadeó Willow.

-Podemos ir a vr Azada de Cera cun Draco **[Sí, así la pilláis empezada]**!1- Vampiro soltó una risita.

-Vamoz a ezcuchar GC y kortarnos a nosotroz mizmoz 666!11- dijo Hermione **[1. ¡La ha vuelto a llamar Hermione! 2. ¿Ha dicho 666 en serio? ¿En voz alta?]**. Abrimos la porta de la sala conmon seximente. Y ntncs…..Jadeé… Draco eztaba allí haciéndolo cun Snap **[Lo estaba haciendo en la sala común, con un profesor que, además, estaba en la cárcel y al que odia, según el canon de esta historia. Tiene sentido]**!1111111111111111111111111 Lluvaba una camiseta nera con 666 x delante y vaqueros holgados **[¿Estaba follando vestido?]**.

-Jodido pijo!11- produjimos todos enfadadamente.

-Sa nos has traicionado!1- disparó Vampiro enfadadamente mientras sacaba su pistola nera **[1. ¿A quiénes ha traicionado? Que yo sepa, solo está saliendo con ENOBY. 2. Ella le ha puesto los cuernos contigo y ninguno de los dos parecíais especialmente preocupado. Ahora no vayas de moralista. 3. Anda, guarda eso que le vas a hacer daño a alguien]**.

-No nu lo entendéis!1- gritó Draco tristemente mientras sacaba su cosita de la de Snake **[¡Qué dolor! ¡Basta!]**.

-No mierda puto apustas bastardo pijito!111- dijo Willow intntando atracarle (mulas chica!1). Corrí suicidamente a mi habitación saqué un filete*** seximente.

-Enoby no!11111- gritó Draco pero era mu tard3 me había cortado mu moñecas cun él de frunto todo se volvió nero de nuevo **[Por favor, que alguien le explique a ENOBY cómo funciona lo de la estaca y que acabe con esto de una puñetera vez]**.

Sinceramente,

Una-Autora-Anónima-Que-Silenciosamente-No-Va-Ha-Revelar-Su-Identidad-Porque-Es-Una-Cobarde :P

Alias: Solo una trol con piedras por cerebro.

 **[A raíz de este "hackeo", este mismo capítulo se subió dos veces: aquí y en capítulo 40, así que realmente este último no existe. Voy a saltar directamente al capítulo 41]**

 ***Quería escribir "bullet" (bala) pero ha escrito "ballet".**

 ****Lo vimos hace poco pero lo recuerdo: "wood" (madera), "would" (en este caso es "estaría").**

 *****"Steak" (filete) no es lo mismo que "stake" (estaca).**


	40. Capítulo 41: Pasión de lechuzas

**Capítulo 41.**

NA: pa to2 lus q kuntinuaiz llameando esto CINSIGUIOS 1 VID! Apuesto a q proliment nu subeis qin s gerod way suis proliment to2 pijoz y pozers!11111 To modo algui3n hakkeo mi kkuenta en Noviembre y posieron mi último capítulah pero ahora ay 1 nuevo. Suento nu haber actualizad x 1 tiempo pero estaba mu okupida. estoy intentando terminar l historia nt nueva película se korra fuera. Mu voy de vacaciones x 1 mos nu vulveré x + o - 2 semanas **[¿No acabas de decir que estarás fuera un mes?]**. OMFG drako ezta mu bueno en todas ls fotos d l nueva película!111 Cugiero q pungan 1 kameo de geord way lol beduría interpretar a drako **[Acabas de decir que te gusta el actor, inconsistente de los cojones]**. si llumeas me curtaré ma moñezaz!11 raven mulas chuca pásal bien en ingliterra.

 **[Con eso de que publicaron tu ÚLTIMO capítulo, ¿te refieres a que ese era el final del que tanto estabas hablando? Quiero decir… ¿En serio? Analicémoslo por un segundo: su plan era que ENOBY sobreviviese a un disparo (aunque en realidad ni siquiera la tocó), descubriese que su novio le estaba siendo infiel en público con un profesor al que ambos odian y decidiese suicidarse cortándose las venas con una estaca... Brillante]**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuando me dusperté eztaba en una habitación extraña. Moré alrededor lluvaba l mismo conjunto que tenía cuando es tocado cun XBlakXTearX!11 Miré alrudedor confusamente. Hera l oficina de la Enfermera pero parecía difrente! En l muro hubía 1 fotto de Marlyin Munzon!1111 (imagin q es una banda goffika de los 80 tmb vale xq es más mucho viejo ntncs q pánico?! en l dizko o mrc **[¿Qué?]** ) hubía también un calandario góffiko nero de los Beatles con una fotografía de los beetlez llevando yaya de ojos y clopa nera **[¿Recordáis la etapa gótica de los Beatles?]**. En él decía "1980" **[Teniendo en cuenta que el grupo se disolvió en 1970, es un poco raro]**.

-OMFG! He vuelto atrás en el Timpo de nuevo **[Eso parece pero… ¿cómo? ¿Retrocediste en el tiempo al cortarte las venas? ¿El capítulo anterior solo era un sueño mientras estabas en coma?]**!111- grité alto. De pronto Satán(st es realmente voldimot x referencia fotográfica **[¿Qué?]**!). Voldimort lluvaba un Jackson nero de cuero, vaqueros apretados neros y pantalonez de rejilla **[¿Lleva dos pares de pantalones?]**. Parecía tan sexah que casi tuve una orgía **[¡Ya tenía que ser sexy!]**!11

-OMFG Enoby sts bien.- preguntó gótikamente.

-Sa estoy bien pa tu información.- salté seximente **[¿Qué te pasa? Encima que se preocupa… Desagradecida]**.- OMG estoy mortta **[Esa pregunta sigue siendo igual de estúpida que la primera vez]**?- xq recordaba haber saltado delante del bala de la pistola de James **[Era un cuchillo]**. También rocordab ber a Drako haciéndolo cun Snap!111

Supongo q cuando me corté ma muñecas volví atrus en el timpo en lugar de meureir **[¿CÓMO?]**. Subía que podía ir adelante en el tiempo si encontraba un viratiempo **[NO]** o la máquina del timpo **[NO]**.

-No no stas muerta.- aseguró Satán suicidamente mientras fumab un cigarillo sexymente y el humo salí por toda su cara **[¿Qué?]**.- Ures un vampiro así q nu podes morir x 1 bala **[¡Gracias! A ver si a ti te hace caso…]**. Córrete ahora vamos a vr cómo está el padre de Hairy **[Harry todavía no ha nacido, ¿cómo sabes eso?]**.

Sovia q l verdadera razón por la que no había muerto x l ballet era xq yo era dl futuro **[Nada, que no se entera. Además, eso sigue sin explicar por qué volviste al pasado en lugar de morir cuando te cortaste las venas]**.

-WTF! James casi dispara a Luciious!- dije indigodamente. Sabía que James realmente había studo posezzido, pero no quería que supiera q lo sabía **[Es la primera vez que hace un movimiento inteligente. A ver lo que le dura]**.

-Sa lo sé pero tenía jaqueca eztaba bajo mucho estrés **[Ah, bueno, si estaba bajo mucho estrés no pasa nada, se lo perdonamos]**.- rasonó Satán malvadamente.

-Supongo que no pasa nada.- dije porque James realmente no había disparado a Lucian **[Sí que lo hizo. Estando poseído, pero lo hizo.]**. Además sovia que Lucian madera ahora 2 brazos en lugar de 1. Caminé seduktivamente fuera con Satán. D pront vi a un totalmente sexi tio goffiko bi **[Iba a preguntarle cómo lo sabía pero me he dado cuenta de que TODO el mundo es bisexual en esta historia]**!11 Tenía el pelo rubio decolorado cun rayas neras xta sus orejas y lluvaba góffika yaya de ojos nera, una camisa de Green Day nera (enseñaba a billy joel cun pelo robio porque eran ls ochenta), zapatos de congreso neros y pantalones holgados negros. Caminó dentro todo sexy como Gerrd way en el vido para No t vueo cumo t via ayer y pudías ver una lágrima nera en su cara cum video **[No sé si lo he entendido bien, pero sigue]**.

-Ey.- djo todo cuyadament y góffikamente **[¿Cómo se dice algo calladamente?]**.

-Quien cojones s eso?- pregunté enfadadmente xq nut l cunocía.

-S es…Hedwig **[¿QUÉ?]**!11- djo Volximort.- Solía estar en XBlackXTearX tmb pero tuvo q dejarlo xq se rompió el brazo **[¡Pero si tiene alas!]**.

-Ey Hedwig.- dije seductivamente encloso aunq nu l staba ntntando **[Es tan guarra que le sale solo]**.

-Lol hola Enoby **[¿Cómo sabe tu nombre?]**.- respondió pero entonces salió corriendo xq tenía pelo de criatura mágica **[JA JA JA JA]**. Estaba tarareando Bienvenido al Cablgata Nera por lo bajo (s q nu es de los 80 pero finge que lo es vale **[Como con todo, vamos]**!)

-Adiós.- dje toda seximente.

-S era Hedwig **[Gracias por recordármelo, me había perdido]**. Solía sur mi nuvio pero rompimos.- dijo Satán tristemente, murando sus uñas neras.

-OMFG puedo acr q vulvais!- dije haciéndole un dedo **[¿Qué?]** a algo que no sabía que eztaba en mi bolsillo- un Kortarnos es Nuestro Objetivo ipod nero xa cideo cun el que podía hacer vídeos **[1. ¿Qué me estás contando? 2. ¿Dónde se supone que tenías ese bolsillo, si llevabas una minifalda? 3. ¿Un iPod que graba vídeos? 4. ¿Quién te lo ha puesto ahí? ¿Es tuyo? 5. Si es tuyo, ¿cómo es que no recordabas que lo tenías? 6. En Hogwarts no funcionan los aparatos electrónicos]** (zube algin + subr llos? mulan!).

-Vale podes olvidart d nuestra clase por ahora, Hedwig **[¿Nuestra clase? ¿Y quién te crees que eres para decirle que no vaya a clase?]**. Te voy a enseñar algo grande **[¡Cuidado!]**!1- Les guié hacia l Gran Comedor.- Correos dentro chicos.

Lucian, James, Serious y Snake estaban todos en l Gran Comedor. Lucian nu s hablaba cun James porque intentó dispararle **[Lo que me sorprende es que esté allí con todos después de arruinar el concierto y casi matar a un amigo]**.

-Que nus folln jodido capullo!- le gritó.- Drako nunca sorá amego d Vampiro ahora **[1. Si has dicho que no le habla, es que no le habla. 2. Sus hijos todavía no existen. 3. Cuando Harry y Draco se conocieron, James llevaba años muerto. 4. ¿Vampiro? Ese es un mote que le pondrán dentro de MUCHO tiempo]**!

-Sa q nus folln Samaro!- estuvo de acuerdo Snape pero sovia que eztaba mintiendo **[No ha dicho nada que sea mentira]** xq había sido colpa suya que James casi disparase a Lucian.

-Cullaros chicos.- dije seximente. Me plan eztaba saliendo ben **[¿Qué plan? ¿Qué dices?]**. Ahora sabuia cómo hacer bueno a Voldement zin hacerlo con él **[1. ¿Te recuerdo lo que pasó en el cine? 2. Eso suponiendo que esos dos quieran volver. Romperían por alguna razón]**! Ahora el padre de Vampiro madera nunca morir y **[¡Termina la frase, maldita sea!]**

-VALE Satán y Hedwig, podeiz empezar a enrollaros **[Sutil]**.- dije y empecé a grabarles cun l ipod **[Si ese es tu plan para hacerles sentir cómodos, mal vamos]**.

-MOLLA.- dijo Serious mientras Voldemort y Hedwig empezaron a enrollarse seximente **[Eso ha sido… fácil]**. Miramos mentras empezaban a quitarse la clopa l uno al tro seximente. Samaro, Serious, Snake y Lucian todos miraron xq ran proliment bi. Sevia q Snap era bi.

-Oh joddido dios mío! Voldimort! Voldimort!- gritó Hedwig mientras su golla tocaba la de Voldemort **[No es así como funciona…]**.

Pero de pronto todo paró mientras l puerta se abría y entruron…Dumblydore y Mr. Norris!111111111111


	41. Capítulo 42: Aún no entiendo nada

**Capítulo 42.**

 **[Otro capítulo con título. Este se llama "l cabalgata nera" y estoy segura de que no tendrá nada que ver con nada]**

NA: omg l nuevo libro se ezta korriendo fuera rlmente pronto no poedo esprar **[Para no leerlo]**!1111. Freo q snap será realmente la misma persona que Volximort **[JA JA JA JA]** xq ambos son mettizos así q so explicaría xq mutó a dumblydore y odiaba a peludo* **[JA JA JA JA]**!1111 i ntncs peludo tundrá q suicidarse para que voldimort muera xq será rlmente un horcrox **[JA JA JA JA... ESPERA]**!111 omg espero que draco i harry se qden juntos so sería muy shmexxy, no creéis? Si nu ntncs JKR es una hamofoba **[Eso o que la pareja Harry-Draco no tiene ningún sentido]**!111111 colmilloz x l ayuda cun los datos, medusa mulas!111

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me senté deprimidamente en la oficina de Dumbledork cun Hedwig **[Tengo la teoría de que este es otro personaje pero le ha puesto el nombre de la lechuza. La pregunta es: ¿qué personaje?]** , Satán, James, Serious, Snap y Lucian. Dumbledore estaba sentado enfrente de nosotros cruelmente **[¿Cómo se sienta uno cruelmente?]**. Estaba más joven que n l futuro **[Gracias]**. Me había quitado el ipod y ahora eztaba ezcuchando 1 canción mierdosa de Avril Levine **[Que estaba en TU iPod]**.

-Qué demonios s esto de todos modo **[Si no sabes qué es, ¿cómo puedes usarlo?]**?- cacareó siendo malo. Esperaba que no descubriese q era d otro tiempo.

-Hagas l q hagas no culpes a Ibony, capullo **[1. Es el director de la escuela (según Tara). No deberías hablarle así. 2. ¿Quién ha culpado a nadie de nada? 3. En realidad ella os incitó, ¿recuerdas? 4. Típico de Voldemort]**.- dijo Satán.

-Sa, n sirio estaba intentando hacer que Hedwig y Satán volviesen juntos **[Se me ocurren muchas formas de que dos personas vuelvan mejores que obligarles a follar en público mientras las grabo. Además, para esta mujer las rupturas son como cosas inevitables que suceden sin más. Si querían volver podrían haberlo hecho sin ti]**.- dijo Serious pervertidamente.

-Guardad silencio Satanistas.- cacareó Dumbledore **[No teníamos suficiente con la lechuza…]**.- Si tenéis suerte probablemente os enviaré a to2 a Akazaban! Eso os enseñará a copolar en l Gran Comedor **[Creo que eso ya sabían hacerlo]**.- Cambió la canción en l ipo n´Sync **[Repito: es TU iPod]**. De pronto me di cuenta de alfo fuerte sobre l Ipod. Estaba cumbiando lentamente! Dumblydore no se do conta.

-Jodido poser.- mormoné.

-Apuesto a que nunca has escuchado GC **[El valor de una persona se basa en las bandas que conoce, todo el mundo lo sabe]**.- dijo James. Ahora sabía en qeu estaba cumbiando l iPod- la máquina del timpo de Morti McFly **[JA JA JA JA]**!11

-Cállate Jumes!- gritó el padre de Drako.

-Sa cállate!- dijo Snake pijamente.

-No cállate u Dumblydore **[Dumbledore no está hablando con nadie ahora mismo, lento de los huevos]**!1111- dijo Tom.

-Ya estoy harto de usotros Satanistas en mi colegio!- dijo Dumbledore falsamente.

De pronto le quité l iPod.

-To2! Saltad dentro nts d q sea trd3 **[Dime que tu plan no es llevártelos al presente]**!- salté dntr. Pero solo otra persona salt dentro. Era….. Satán.

-Cabezas huecas!1111111111- gritó Dumbledore sabiament mientras nos íbamos.

Miré alrededor. Eztaba en la sala conmun d Slitherin cun Satán. Llevaba una minifalda de tartán nera con medias de rejilla rosa fuerte, un corset sexy nero de MCR y botas stiletto neras con pentagromos neros n llas **[¿Te has cambiado de ropa en la máquina del tiempo?]**. Mis pendientes eran pecados Satanistas niros y mi pelo cuervo estaba todo a mi alrededor hasta la mitad de mi espalda.

-Ey mula dónde estamos?- preguntó con voz emo.

-St s l futuro **[Hacednos un favor a todos y matadla ya]**. El iPod de Dumbledore que intentó quitarme erja realmente también una máquina del timpo.- le dije.

-Mula qué es un ipathc?- lloriqueó.

-Es alfo q usas pa ezcuchar música.- vomité.

-OMFG mula espera coal s l palabra d 4 letras pa suciedad **[¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada]**?- pregentó con su voz sexah.

-Um zupongo q arena?- me tumbé **[¡Serás vaga!]** confuasmente.

-Sa solo eztaba iintentando asegurarme d q siges siendo l misma persona **[¿Qué?]**.- soltó una risita triunfante.

De pronto algunos de mis amigos entraron.

-OMG estás puto viva!- dijo Ginny llevando una choqueta de cuero nero, pantalones holgados neros y una camisa nera góffika Desde el Primero al Último. L expliqué por qué estaba viva.

-Konichiwa, perra.- dijo Willow. Llevaba un corset nero que enseñaba sus tetas con lazo todo a su alrededor y rayas rojas en él. Con eso llevaba una minifalda nera de cuero, botas grandes neras, base blanca, raya de ojos nera, sombra de ojos roja, y pintalabios nero.

-Ey, hija de puta.- dijo Diabolo con su pelo rojo **[¿Habló con el pelo? ¿Y no se lo había teñido de negro?]**. Llevaba una camiseta nera de P?ATD y pantalones holgados neros.

-Ey, quién es ese Ibony?- preguntó B´loody Mary mientras entraba llevando una camiseta negra con pentarones rojos en ella con lazo en el final, pantalones de coro rojos con lazo nero, y stolettoes neros.

-Oh es Satán **[Os presento a Voldemot de forma casual]**.- le dije y ella asintió sabiendo l verdad.

De pronto Satán empezó a llorar.

-Estás bien Satán?- preguntamos preocupadamente.

-OMFG suis dl futuro **[¡Lento!]**!1! Qué pasa si no os gust nunca más **[No te conocían hasta hace dos segundos]** xq somos de tiempos distintos **[ENOBY, cásate con él. Estáis hechos el uno para el otro]**?- preguntó.

-No me sigues gustando **[Como falta una coma, el mensaje cambia totalmente]**.- le dije seximente.

-Vale.- dijo resueltamente. Le dejé ezcuchar Adolescentes de MCR en mi ipod mientras yo iba a marcharme para descubrir alfo. Le hice una señal a Diabolo para que mantuviese ocupado a Satán **[Ron cuidando de Voldemort… Eso no puede salir bien]**. Satán se durmió **[Habla de él como si fuese un bebé]**. Cogí el iPod. Iba a salir fuera. La Profesora Sinister entró corriendo!1111 Llevaba un gótiko minivestido nero con deprimentes rayas neras **[Pero ENOBY, si el vestido es negro las rayas negras destacarán poco]** , medias a rayas blancas y neras, y zapatos converse rojos. Llevaba TONELADAS de yaya de ojos nera.

-Oh jodido dios mío, dónde está Draco!111 Cómo ha vuelto Snape aquí **[¿Qué dices?]**! Penpaba que eztaba en Azerbaijan **[JA JA JA JA]**.- pregunté tristemente.

-Ebony estaba muy preocupada x ti pero sé que no puedes puto morir porque eres un vrampiro **[¿Qué?]**. Snape ha vuelto porque esa chica Britney lo liberó **[¿Qué coño dicen de que Snape ha escapado? ¿De dónde? Si la última vez que lo vimos estaba follando con Draco]**. Nunca me gustó era una mala estudiante.- dijo Trevolry resueltamente.

-Esa zorra!11 Ha liberado también a Hargrid **[Está en coma, ¿recuerdas?]** y Loopin?- grité enfadadamente. Odiaba a Britney porque era una jodida pija **[Os dije que había una Britney en su vida a la que odiaba]**.

-Sí están huyendo en esta escuela. Dumblydore ha vuelto **[Hace MUCHO que ha vuelto]** Cornelia está en camino de ayudar a to2. Diles a to2 los que veas que se encierren en sus salas conmones!- dijo Trevolry preocupadamente.

-VALE. Pero dónde está Dracko? Cómo se corrió haciéndolo con Snap **[¿Te hago un croquis?]**?

-Nu se por qué pero sé que casi se suicidó después de verte casi nos mató a nosotros mismos **[¿Qué?]**.- dijo.

-OMG eso es terrible!- jadeé. Satán continuaba dormido, así que no sabía qué estaba pasando **[Ni yo tampoco]**. Entonces dije

-Ezcuchad to2, tengo ulgo impotante que hacer. aki todos quedaros **[En Yoda convertirse ha]**!- cun so salí corriendo.

-Buena soerte Tara **[Qué fallo más tonto. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?]**!11 – lloró todo el mundo.

Corrí seximente escaelras abajo pal Gran Comedor **[DESDE LAS MAZMORRAS SOLO PUEDES LLEGAR SUBIENDO, MERLUZA]** mientras ls retratos alrededor me miraban asustadamente. No había casi nadie en las escaleras i hubía una atmósfera de horrer. En l camino vi a Britney riéndose n ls escaleras. Llevaba una camisa rosa de putilla cun flores en ella, una falda azul tejana Abercromie y stiletoos rosas. Era igual que un pentagrama de esas jodidas pijas Hilery Duff y Lindsey Lohan.

-Jodida puta!111- grité enfadadamente.

-No, tú eres totalmente una puta. Ahora Voldemort va como a matart totalmente!- rió.

-Crucious!1- grité selectivamente pontificando mi varita nera y ella empezó a gritar xq estaba siendo torturada y rió sodisticamente.

-No!1 Ayúdame!1 Por favor!1- gritó Britney aterrorifada.

Le levanté mi dedo de en medio. En su mano vi l video cámara que Snape y Lumpin habían usado para grabar l video de mí. Puse el vídeo de Voldimort haciéndolo con Hedwigg on ella **[1. ¿Por qué Britney tenía la cámara de esos dos? 2. ¿No habían destruido la cinta? 3. ¿Para qué cambias las cintas? ¿Cuál es el plan? 4. ¿El iPod funciona con una cinta?]**. Entonces continué courriendo escaleras abajo con la cámara. Cuando alcancé l Gran Comedor vi a Vampiro Potter.

-OMG Vampira!111- produje.

Nos abrazamos el uno al utro felizmente. Me encerró** cun sus góticos ojos rojos y su picudo pelo nero **[¿Te miró con el pelo?]**. A su alrededor había raya de ojos nera y iSombra. Su Llevaba un Jackson nero de cuero, pantalones de cuero, una camiseta de concierto Panik at da Disko y sus zapatos de congreso neros. Se parecía + a Joel de Good Charlote que nunca. (has cuchado su canción el río **[No]** mula!1)

-Eztaba tan preocupado de que hubieras muerto.- gimió Vampiro.

-Lo sé pero soy un vampiro lol. Cuando desperté eztaba de vuelta en 1980 **[Todavía no has explicado eso]** , así q d tos modos he comprado***a Voldimort de cuando eran joven conmigo **[¿Qué dices?]**.

-Dónde está Draco?- pregunté falsamente **[1. Acabas de hablar tú, no cambies de renglón. 2. Ni siquiera le interesa dónde esté Draco]**.

-Draco? Te refieres a ese poto poser que te traicionó?- ironizó Vampir con rabia en su voz sexy.

-LO S PERO TENEMOS Q ENCONTRARLO.- DJE LISTILLA.

-Yo lo haré ntncs.- dijo Harry angustiadamente.

-VALE.- estuve de acuerdo. De pronto…todas ls luces en l habitación se apagaron. Y ntncs…l Marca de Cretino apareció.

-Oh mi jodido satán!- gritó Harry.

-Freo que Voldimort ha lleguado.- dje ansiosamente.- Joder, tengo que encontrar a Draco **[¿Para qué? ¿Qué puede hacer por ti?]**!1 Creo que debemos separarnos **[NO]**.

-Vale.- djo Vampiro depareciendo **[¡Que no puedes desaparecerte en Hogwarts, coño!]**. Tristemente corrí dentro del Gran Comedor **[¡Ya estabas en el Gran Comedor!]**.

 ***Aquí ha puesto "hairy" (peludo) cuando quería poner "Harry".**

 ****En este caso ha puesto "locked" (encerró) en lugar de "looked" (miró).**

 *****Ha escrito "bought" (compré) cuando quería poner "brought" (traje).**


	42. Capítulo 43: La orgía

**Capítulo 43.**

NA: freo que después d st tendré cumo 2 o tres capítuloz +. Colmilloz pa todo mus crooiticos no ls llameadores si llameas sta historia ntncs apustah!111111 si llameas ntncs q t dn!111

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caminé seximente dentro del Gran Comedor. Estaba vacío excepto por una persona. Draco estaba allí **[Pues no has tenido que buscar mucho]**! Se sentó lli n floración murtal **[Juro que no tengo ni puñetera idea de qué intentaba decir]** con su camisera nera 666 y sus pantalones neros holgados. Se había cortado las muñecas!111 Estaba enfadada con él por haber tenido sexocon Snape pero me sentí mal por él. Estaba igual que Gerard Way con sus sexys ojos rojos **[1. Gerard Way no tiene los ojos rojos. 2. Draco no tiene los ojos rojos, lleva lentillas]** y su pálida piel blanca.

-Draco estás bien?- pregunté.

-No estoy bien.- gritó depresivamente. Pensé en la canción de MCR i me dreprimí todavía más xq esa canción siempre me hace llorar **[Menos cuando Hagrid te la cantó en la enfermería o el día en que tú misma la cantaste en el concierto]**. Le di un porro **[Que casualmente llevaba en el bolsillo de la minifalda]** y empezó a fumárselo.

-Oh Draco por qué lo hiciste con ese jodido bastardo de Snape?- pregunté llodosamente.

-Yo- empezó a decir Draco pero de pronto Lupin **[¡Lo ha escrito bien! No me lo creo]** y Mr. Norris aparecieron **[¡NADIE SE PUEDE APARECER EL HOGWARTS, JODER]** n l habitación! No nos vieron **[¿Estaban ciegos?]**.

-Estoy tan contento de que Snape y yo hayamos sido liberados.- dijo Loopin.

-Madita sea, este trabajo sería genial si no fuese x ls puttos estudiantes!- estuvo de acuerdo Mr. Norris **[1. Eso no es lo que Lupin ha dicho, no sé por qué estás de acuerdo. 2. Si lo que te gusta es limpiar pero te fastidian los estudiantes tengo la respuesta para ti: trabaja en casas particulares]**.

-Pop addelum **[¿Qué?]**!111- produje enfadadamente apuntándoles con mi varita.

-Noooooooo!1- gritó Lupin mientras cadenas se le corrían encima **[Parece algo bastante horrible, sí]**. Mr. Norris huyó.

-Joddido pervertido.- dije riéndo cun l más profunda maldad y depresividad en mi voz.- Ahora tienes q contarnos dónde stá Voldimort o te voig a torturar **[Que yo sepa, este hombre no tiene NADA que ver con Voldemort]**!

-No ahora* dónde está!1111- dijo Loopin. De pronto Satán y Vampiro corrieron dntru d l habitación **[¡Solo tenías un trabajo, Ron, solo uno!]**. Vampir no sabía quién era Satán realmente.

-Oh mi satán, estábamos muy preocupados por vusotros chicos!1- dijo Vampiro **[Espera. En el capítulo anterior ENOBY y Vampiro se encontraorn en el Gran Comedor y acordaron buscar a Draco cada uno por su lado. De eso han pasado como… ¿5 minutos? ¿Qué me estás contando, Harry?]**. Miré seximente a Draco con sus gófficos ojos rojos con lentillas **[¿Le miraste con SUS ojos?]** , camiseta nera que decía 666 en ella y piel pálida como Gerord Way, Vampir con su sexy pelo nero y ojos rojos justo como Frank Iero y Satán que era jisto igual que Brandan Urie entonces.

Saqué selectivamente el caramelo de mi bolsillo **[¿Qué?]**. Y entonces….. Empezé a besar a Draco seximente con lengua **[Eres peor que un mono en celo]**. Loopin jadeó. Draco empezó a quitarse toda su clopa y pude ver su pálido sex-pack. Entonces Vampiro se quitó la clopa también. Todos empezamos a enrrollarnos junt2 seximente **[Me gusta imaginarme a Voldemort mirándolos fijamente sin hacer nada, en una esquina]**. Me quité mi sujetador nero de cuero, mi tanga nero de lazo y el resto de mi ropa. To2 nos sacamos la polla excepto yo soy 1 chica lol **[A mí ya no me engañas]**.

-Oh mi satán! Draco!- grité mientras ponía su dureza en mi cosita y Ntncs le hizo lo fismo a Harry **[¿Tiene DOS?]**. Empecé a enrrollarme cun Satán y él se unió **[¿Le estuviste besando un rato sin que él reaccionase?]**.

-OMS!111- lloró Vampiro.

-Oh Vampiro! Vampiro!- yo grité grité.

-Oh Satán!- grotó Vampiro de plocer. Loopin miraba impresionado **[No me extraña]**. Nus turnamos para hacerle maldiciones de tortura xq todos somos sádicos. De pronto….

…..un gran coche nero que decía 666 en la matrícula voló directamente a través de l ventanas. Y Snap eztaba en él!11

 **[Me gusta mucho que este capítulo no tiene ningún sentido argumental más allá de que ENOBY pueda enrrollarse con tres tíos al mismo tiempo de un modo francamente patético. Es sencillamente fantástico.]**

 ***Aquí ha puesto "now" (ahora) en lugar de "know" (sé).**


	43. Capítulo 44: El gran final

**Capítulo 44.**

NA: bueno nu tngo nafa q decir excepto purad de glamear vale!111 si alguna gnt gofika sta leyendo sto ntncs mulais!11 omg sigo sin koder esperar pa l película!1 tom fleton está muy bueno lol salto*que Harry s volva gofiko xq ma mego me contó q es relmente emo en st libro **[Pues tu amigo no tiene ni puñetera idea]**!111 omfg me moorcho de dubya muy pronto no podo esperar! Ezte srá problimente l último capítuloh hasta q volva.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Se s mi coche!- disparó Draco enfadadamente. Pero de pronto fue revilado quién estaba n l coche **[Ya lo revelaste en el capítulo anterior, no te esfuerces]**. Eru….Snape!

-Debo liberarte Loopin pero primero debes ayudarme a matar a estos idiotas cabezas huecas **[Me ofrezco voluntaria]**.- dijo cruelmente desde el coche mientras volaba circunmadando sobre nosotros.- Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way debe ser asesinada. Ntncs el Señor Idiota **[JA JA JA JA]** nunca tendrá que morir!

-Jodido pijo!- gritó Draco. Entonces me mro tristemente.- Se me olvidó decírtel, Ebony. Snape me obligó a hacerlo con él. No tuve realmente sexxo con él sino que es un voleidor **[¡Para el carro! ENOBY dijo que te había visto sacar tu cosita de él. Las violaciones no funcionan así. ¡A mí no me engañas!]**!

Todos nos pusimos la ropa rápidamente **[Sí, eso es lo prioritario ahora que os están intentando matar]** excepto Satán **[El único con instinto de supervivencia]**. Estámos muy asusrrados!1 Pero Satán no cambió **[¿Qué?]**. En lugar de eso cambió a un hombre con los ojos verdes, sin nariz, una túnica gris y piel blanca **[¿QUÉ?]**. Había cambiado a… Voldemont **[Eso no funciona así…]**!111

-Sabía quién érais desde el principio.- me cacareó malvada y sarcásticamente.- Ahora debo matar tres todos **[¡Qué bien hablar!]**!- Trueno **[¿Quién?]** entró n l habitación.

-No xfa no nos mates!- suplicó Vampiro **[Típico de Harry]**. De pronto Willow, B´loody Mary, Diabolo, Ginny, Drocula, Fred y Gorge, Hargrid, McGonagall, Dumblydore, Serious y Lucian entraron corriendo todos.

-Cuál es l significado de to **[Eso me pregunto yo…]**?- preguntó Dumblydore todo enfadadamente y Voldimort muró hacia otra parte **[JA JA JA JA. Te ha ignorado. JA JA JA JA]** (xq dumblydore es l único brujo al que teme **[¡Algo de la historia original!]**.) Hizo un hechizo y de pronto su escoba vino hacia él seximente **[¿La escoba era sexy?]**. Volxemort voló sobre el tejado malvadamente con su escoba.

-Oh mi gótico!- Slugborn jodeó **[Un momento. Horace Slughorn estaba en el PASADO, es imposible que esté en el presente]**. (l pillaz xq soy gofika)

-El Señor Oscuro debe mataros a todos. Entonces os someteréis a él **[Le encuentro un fallo a tu razonamiento]**!- eyaculó **[¿QUÉ?]** Snape amenazadoramente.

-Jodidos pijitos maricones!- gritó Serious enfadadamente.

-Conozco una palabra de cuatro letras pa sucio, CRUCIATUS **[¿Qué coño dices?]**!- gritó Harry pero ls chispas de su varita solo le dieron al coche de Draco **[¡Cuidado, hombre!]**. Se cayó Snape salió gateando rápidamente y cogió la ciedeo cámara.

-Oh jodido dios mío!1- lloré x el vídeo de mí en l baño, el vídeo de mí hociendolo cun Drako y el vídeo de Satán haciéndolo con **[¡Termina las malditas frases! Además, hace un par de capítulos dijiste que habías cambiado esas grabaciones por la que hiciste de Satán y Hedwig, ¿no?]**

-Si me matas entonces ezoz cideos será mostrados a todo el mundo en la calavera**. Entonces surás justo como esa chica gófika Paris Hilton **[Oye, ENOBY, si lo matas ya no podrá enseñárselos a nadie. Píensalo]**.- se rió sendo malo.

-No!- grité.- PA TU FORMACIÓN tungo l foto de tu haciéndolo con Loopin!11

-De qqé está hablando?- ensució Lupin mientras se sentaba en cadenas **[1. ¿Qué? 2. Tú también estabas allí, ¿recuerdas? No te hagas el tonto. 3. Mátala ya y ahórranos este sufrimiento. ¡Puedes ser un héroe!]**.

-Yo tambi3n lo vi le va a enseñar la oto a to2!11- gritó Harry enfadadamente.

-Cállate!- rugió Lumpkin.

-Tontos ignoramuntes!- produjo Voldemort desde su escoba.- Todos os debéis teñir*** pronto.

-Píensalo de nuevo jodido muggle poser!1- gritó Harry y entonces él y Diabolo y Navel ambos **[Yo he contado tres]** sacaron pistolas neras **[¿Y por qué no las habéis sacado desde el principio, panda de retrasados?]**! Pero Voldimort sacó la suya propia.

-Chicos eztais en un puesto de Latín **[¿Qué?]**!111- grité desespiradamente.

-Acco la varita de Navel!11- lloró Voldrimort i de pronto el viento*** de Nevil **[JA JA JA JA. Se tiró un pedo. JA JA JA JA]** estaba en su mano.- Ahora debo matar tres todos **[¿Qué tres? Son mínimo diez personas. ¿No sabes contar?]** y murirás Evony!11111

Ezo que un relámpago se corriese por todos sitios **[Hasta los elementos se corren en esta historia]**.

-Sálvanos Ebony!- lloró Dumbledark **[Que alguien le recuerde a este hombre que es el ÚNICO al que Voldemort teme]**.

Lloré seximente solo qría ir pa la sala conmon y cortarme las venas con mis amigos mientras veíamos Ataque Tiburón 3 y Saw 2 y hacerlo con Draco **[O con quien pillase]** pero sabía q tenía que hacer alfo más impotente.

-ABRA KEDRABRA!1111- grité.

 **[Y así, amigos míos, es como termina esta historia. Tara jamás volvió a publicar otro capítulo (que yo sepa) así que tenemos un final abierto. Es mejor así, creo, porque podemos imaginar que los mataron a todos y celebrarlo.**

 **Eso sí, han quedado muchas preguntas en el aire:**

 **1\. ¿Por qué ENOBY decidió traer a Satán al presente?**

 **2\. ¿Por qué quiso grabar a Satán y Hedwig haciéndolo? ¿Qué creía que iba a ganar con eso?**

 **3\. ¿Qué tiene Marty McFly que ver con este universo exactamente?**

 **4\. Si ENOBY consigió que Satán se "enamorase" de ella, ¿por qué Voldemort sigue existiendo?**

 **5\. ¿Llegó a curarse la profesora Trevolry/Sinister de su adicción?**

 **6\. ¿Por qué de pronto todo el mundo quiere matar a ENOBY cuando el plan inicial de Voldemort era usarla para matar a Vampiro?**

 **7\. ¿Ahora mismo existen dos Voldemort en el presente? Porque el que hemos visto aquí era Satán "transformado".**

 **8\. ¿Qué pasó con Cornelia Fudge y Doris Rumbridge? ¿Continuaron encarcelando a todo cristo?**

 **Supongo que nunca lo sabremos…**

 **Gracias por acompañarme en este divertido y extraño viaje. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!]**

 ***Aquí puso "hop" (saltar) cuando quería poner "hope" (espero).**

 ****Recordemos: "skull" (calavera) suena parecido a "school" (escuela).**

 *****En este caso puso "dye" (teñir) cuando intentaba poner "die" (morir).**

 ******Ha puesto "wind" (viento) en lugar de "wand" (varita).**


End file.
